


In The Sign Of Change or Unalome: the path to awakening (german)

by ChiChieri



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Children without real childhood, Deutsch | German, Haruno Sakura-centric, Harunos are diplomats, Konoha has many secrets, Multi, Sakura is Clan Heir, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChieri/pseuds/ChiChieri
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man ein Kind wie einen Erwachsenen aufwachsen lässt?Fern von ihrer Heimat wurde Sakura von ihren Eltern auf deren diplomatischen Reise großgezogen und lernte schnell was Verantwortung und Repräsentation eines Dorfes bedeutete. Fast sieben Jahre später kehrt sie mit ihrer Familie zurück in ihre Heimat, in der Hoffnung endlich ein bisschen Kindheit genießen zu können. Doch Konoha ist nicht so friedlich wie es scheint. Geheimnisse und Verschwörungen verschwinden nicht einfach und bringen jene in Gefahr, die der jungen Kirschblüte immer wichtiger werden. Auch ihre Familie gerät ins Kreuzfeuer und plötzlich wird die gesamte Welt auf den Kopf gestellt.Um jene zu schützen die man liebt, müssen Opfer gebracht werden, doch wann ist der Breaking Point erreicht? Wird Sakura es mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde schaffen alle Wiedrigkeiten zu überwinden oder wird ein Opfer sie brechen?Willkommen zu einer Sakura-zentrierte Fanfiction in einem Alternativen Universum, in dem der Haruno-Clan ein zivilistischer Diplomaten-Clan ist und das Uchiha-Massaker noch nicht stattgefunden hat. Wer Sakura als Charakter nicht mag, sollte diese FF lieber nicht lesen, immerhin ist sie der Hauptcharakter.





	1. Prolog

Dunkelheit hatte sich über das Dorf gelegt und alles in tiefe Schwärze gehüllt, sodass nur noch Schemen und unscharfe Umrisse der Umgebung zu erkennen waren. Nichts durchbrach den schwarzen Mantel der Nacht, nicht einmal das Mondlicht, welches aufgrund des Neumondes nicht zugegen war.

Alles lag friedlich und ruhig da, bis auf eine Gestalt die auf einem der Masten stand und auf das Dorf herunter blickte. Eine Brise erzeugte ein leises Rascheln des Umhangs, welchen den die Gestalt trug, als dieser sich im Luftzug sanft bewegte. “_Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Das verspreche ich. Doch bis dahin habe ich anderes zu erledigen. Hoffen wir, dass sie es nicht vergeigen werden._” Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, leer und frei jeglicher Emotionen, bloß die straffe Körperhaltung ließ erahnen, dass es sich um etwas ernstes handeln musste. “_Sonst werden sie es bitter bereuen._”

Der Kopf hob sich vom Anblick des Dorfes und Augen, die so weiß leuchteten wie der Mond, blickten kühl durch die Nacht, ehe sie eine Wandlung vollzogen und in einer Spirale farblichen wechsels übergingen. Doch noch bevor sich die Augen wieder stabilisieren konnten, war die Person auf dem Mast verschwunden. Das einzige was darauf hindeutete, dass noch vor wenigen Sekunden jemand auf dem Mast stand, war ein eingebranntes Symbol am Ende des Holzstammes, welches noch leichte Rauchschwaden in die dunkle Nacht sendete.

Vermutlich würde niemand so schnell dieses Zeichen entdecken, immerhin hatte auch niemand die Person bemerkt, die sich ins Dorf geschlichen hatte. Was auch immer all das zu bedeuten hatte, niemand ahnte etwas. Die Frage war bloß - für wie lange?


	2. Neue Begegnung

Fröhliches Kinderlachen durchbrach den sonst ruhigen und sonnigen Frühlingsvormittag in dem Dorf versteckt unter den Blättern - Konohagakure. Auf den Straßen herrschte wie jeden Tag ein reges Treiben, Mütter besorgten Einkäufe für ihre Familien, Akademieschüler machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Unterricht oder gingen nach Hause, Reisende begutachteten die von Läden ausgestellten Waren, Händler trieben Handel, Ninjas kamen von Missionen wieder oder machten sich auf den Weg eine anzutreten und Kinder, Kinder spielten ausgelassen und glücklich miteinander. Sie jagten oder versteckten sich, spielten das Leben als Ninja nach, wie sie es sich in ihrer kindlichen Fantasie ausmalten, nur ein junges Mädchen spielte nicht ausgelassen wie die anderen.

Brav und anständig wie sie erzogen worden war, lief sie neben einer erwachsenen Frau mit schulterlangen, blonden Haaren her, blickte mit ihren strahlend grünen Augen jedoch immer wieder zu den spielenden Kindern herüber. Jeder mit Augen im Kopf, konnte sehen, dass das Mädchen mit den funkelnden Smaragden ebenfalls gerne mit den anderen spielen, sich ihnen anschließen wollte, weshalb ihr Blick immer wieder schüchtern hoch zu der Erwachsenen an ihrer Seite schweifte. Zögernd hob sie ihren Arm, wollte am Ärmel der Frau ziehen, ließ jedoch schnell ihren Arm wieder sinken und blickte vor sich auf den Boden, unsicher was sie machen sollte.

An einem Obst- und Gemüsestand blieben die beiden Frauen stehen, während die Ältere die Ware begutachtete, sah sich die jüngere um und beobachtete. “Na warte du Bengel, bleib gefälligst stehen. Hast du nicht gehört!” Ein empörter Ruf drang durch die Menschenmasse und noch ehe sich das junge Mädchen umdrehen konnte, spürte sie, wie sie angerempelt wurde, das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden fiel. “Sorry! Ich wollte dich nicht umrennen. Ich hoffe dir ist nichts-” Noch verwirrt von dem, was passiert war, hob sie ihren Blick und blickte in strahlend blaue Augen und in das grinsende Gesicht eines blonden Jungen, der sich allerdings selbst unterbrach, als er etwas hinter ihr entdeckt haben musste, denn sein Grinsen verwandelte sich in einen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck. “Sorry, ich würde dir ja helfen, aber ich muss weg. Bye!” Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Junge um und rannte davon, kurz darauf lief eine ältere Dame an ihr vorbei, wütend und aufgebracht und schimpfte über den dreisten Dieb, der vor ihr floh. _Das erklärt warum er einfach davon gelaufen ist, aber was hat er mitgehen lassen?_ Immer noch abwesend saß sie auf dem Boden und starrte in die Richtung, in der die Frau und der Junge verschwunden waren. Eine äußerst seltsame Begegnung war das gewesen, dennoch schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihre schmalen Lippen und sie konnte kaum ein amüsiertes Kichern unterdrücken als sie aufstand und sich den Staub von der Kleidung klopfte.

“Sakura wo bleibst du, ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht trödeln.” Mit großen Augen drehte sich das angesprochene Mädchen um, wobei ihr einige rosafarbende Haarsträhnen im Gesicht hängen blieben, welche sie mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zur Seite wischte, nur um die Person zu finden, die sie angesprochen hatte. “Tut mir leid Okaa-san, ich habe nicht aufgepasst.” Ihre schnellen, tapsigen Schritte trugen Sakura wieder an die Seite der blonden Frau, die mit einem leichten Nicken auf die Antwort reagierte und sich dann wieder dem Markt zuwandte. “Du weißt, dass du nicht einfach stehen bleiben sollst, wenn wir unterwegs sind, Sakura. Das gehört sich nicht. Nicht nur das du anderen im Wege stehen kannst, nein du könntest auch verloren gehen und damit deiner Okaa-san und deinem Otou-san viele Sorgen bereiten.” Die tiefgrünen dunklen Augen ihrer Mutter wanderten kurz zu ihr, musterten sie eindringlich und wandten sich anschließend wieder dem Weg zu.

Schuldbewusst blickte Sakura auf den Boden vor sich, während sie ihrer Mutter folgte. Sie wusste genau, dass ihre Eltern es nicht böse meinten, doch manchmal fand sie ihre Eltern viel zu streng. Immer waren sie besorgt, achteten darauf, dass sie sich stets gut benahm und fleißig lernte. Ausrutscher waren nicht gern gesehen und die Rosahaarige versuchte alles in ihrer Macht stehende, damit ihre Eltern zufrieden mit ihr waren. “Kommt nicht wieder vor, Okaa-san. Ich…” Kurz schwieg das junge Mädchen. Sollte sie von dem Jungen erzählen, der sie umgerannt hatte? Ihr Blick glitt zum Gesicht der Blonden und kurz darauf schüttelte die Rosette ihren Kopf kaum sichtbar.

Sakura kannte ihre Mutter gut genug, um zu ahnen wie das enden würde und sie wollte nicht noch mehr ärger bekommen, als eh schon. Allerdings schien ihre Mutter noch auf etwas zu warten, hatte diese ihren Blick abwartend auf ihre Tochter gerichtet, als sie bemerkte, dass diese nicht weiter gesprochen hatte. “Mhm.. Ich… Ich wollte fragen, ob ich später mit Mariko-san in den Park gehen darf, zum Spielen.” Noch bevor ihre Mutter etwas einwenden konnte fügte die Kleine noch hastig etwas hinzu. “Meine Aufgaben habe ich alle erledigt und meine Senseis sind zufrieden mit meinen Leistungen soweit. Außerdem… Außerdem sollte ich doch Kontakte zu Gleichaltrigen knüpfen für später. Meinst du nicht? Das würde mir bestimmt vieles leichter machen!” Beide waren am Wegesrand stehen geblieben und während Sakura ihre Mutter mit großen, bittenden Augen ansah, schien die Erwachsene ernsthaft zu überlegen.

Mebuki Haruno hatte es nicht gerne, wenn sich ihre Tochter auf den Straßen Konohas herum trieb außerhalb der sicheren Mauern ihres kleinen, aber feinen Clan-Viertels. Sie wusste, dass ihre Tochter Kinder in ihrem Alter um sich herum brauchte statt nur Erwachsene, doch leider waren in den letzten Jahren kaum Kinder im Haruno-Clan gezeugt worden. Vor fast sieben Jahren war ihre kleine Prinzessin seit langem wieder das erste Kind innerhalb des Clans und alle waren froh, dass mit der Geburt der kleinen Kirschblüte der Fortbestand des Clans gesichert war, auch wenn einige lieber einen männlichen Erben gehabt hätten.

Vor zwei Jahren war dann noch ein Kind zur Welt gekommen, doch Sakura konnte nur wenig mit dem Kleinkind etwas anfangen. Weitere Kinder suchte man bei den Harunos vergeblich, weshalb Sakura meistens ihre Zeit mit Erwachsenen und ihrer Nanny Mariko verbrachte. Mariko gehörte nicht wirklich zum Clan, galt aber innerhalb der Familie als Freundin und Vertraute, weshalb sich die junge Frau auch um ihre Tochter kümmern durfte und gleich neben dem Clan-Viertel lebte.

Mit einem verhaltenen Seufzer setzte Mebuki ihren Weg fort und schlug langsam aber sicher den Weg nach Hause ein. “Sofern du dich beim Mittagessen benimmst und Mariko-chan nichts weiter zu tun hat und ich mir selbst ein Bild von deinen Leistungen gemacht habe, darfst du meinetwegen in den Park. Versprich mir aber bitte, dass du auf dich aufpassen wirst und auf Mariko hörst, verstanden?” Sie wusste, dass sie überfürsorglich war, doch sie konnte es nicht ändern, nicht nach dem, was vor fast 6 Jahren geschehen war. Aber das freudestrahlende Gesicht ihrer Tochter ließen sie kurzzeitig die Sorgen vergessen. Sie konnte ihr Kind nicht ewig im Haus behalten und vor der Außenwelt schützen. Sie musste ihre Erfahrungen machen und Freunde finden, Beziehungen aufbauen. Etwas, was ihr später in einigen Jahren sicherlich mehr als nützlich sein würde, wenn sie den Aufgaben des Clanes nachgehen würde. “Na komm” sprach die Blonde sanft und hielt ihrer Tochter auffordernd und freundlich die noch freie Hand entgegen, damit diese sie ergreifen konnte. “Lass uns nach Hause gehen und das Essen vorbereiten. Dein Vater wird bestimmt auch bald da sein.” Als Sakura ihre Hand ergriff, drückte sie sanft einmal zu und ging dann weiter. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie glücklich ihre Tochter war über ihre Zustimmung zum Spielen, auch wenn es ihr selbst schwer fiel es zuzulassen. Sie musste es lernen und mit diesem Gedanken trat sie durch den kleinen Bogen, hinter dem die wenigen Häuser der Harunos standen und schritt direkt aufs Hauptanwesen zu, in welchem sie, ihr Mann und ihre kleine Prinzessin lebten.

___________________________________****_________________________________  


Aufgeregt hüpfte Sakura im Eingangsbereich ihres Elternhauses auf und ab, wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass ihre Nanny endlich ihre Jacke und Schuhe angezogen hatte, damit sie los konnten. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt, als das sie ruhig stehen und auf die junge Erwachsene warten konnte. Mariko konnte über den Übermut der Kleinen nur amüsiert den Kopf schütteln. “Geb mir noch ein paar Minuten Sakura-chan, dann können wir los. Der Park wird schon nicht weglaufen.”

“Aber vielleicht fängt es an zu regnen oder schlimmer die anderen Kinder sind dann nicht mehr da, wenn wir kommen. Dabei will ich doch genau deswegen dahin, um mit ihnen zu spielen.” Kurz schloss Mariko ihre haselnussbraunen Augen und schüttelte amüsiert ihren Kopf. Dieses Kind war schon immer eine Klasse für sich gewesen. Stets auf der Suche nach Neuem und immer aufgeschlossen, wenn auch manchmal zurückhaltend und zunächst schüchtern, bis sie aufgetaut war. Mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen band Mariko ihre schwarzen schulterlangen Haare zusammen und machte eine Schleife in das rote Haarband, welches sie von Sakura zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Partnerlook hatte sie ihr damals gesagt, nachdem Sakura ihr stolz haargenau das selbe Haarband gezeigt hatte, was sie sich geholt hatte und jetzt ging sie selten ohne dieses Geschenk vor die Tür. “Ich beeile mich ja schon, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass die anderen Kinder so schnell verschwinden werden, nur weil wir etwas verspätet das Haus verlassen.” Mit diesen Worten zog sie sich ihre Schuhe an und trat an die Tür um diese zu öffnen. “Du bleibst aber in meiner Nähe bis wir beim Park angekommen sind, verstanden Sakura-chan?” Erst als sie ein bestätigendes Nicken erhalten hatte öffnete sie die Tür und trat mit dem kleinen Wirbelwind hinaus.

Woher auch immer die Kirschblüte ihre Energie nahm, sie schien ein unerschöpflicher Quell zu sein. Während die beiden sich gemütlich auf den Weg zum Park machten, hüpfte Sakura eher freudig neben ihr, als das sie brav neben Mariko lief. Immer wieder drehte sich die jüngere um ihre eigene Achse, sprintete dann die verlorenen paar Meter, um wieder neben ihrer Nanny zu sein oder rannte ein paar Meter voraus, bloß um dann stehen zu bleiben, vor und zurück auf ihren Füßen zu wippen oder sich nochmals im Kreis zu drehen. Dabei musste die Rosette immer wieder betonen, wie sehr sie sich freute und es kaum erwarten konnte endlich im Park anzukommen. Dieses Kind war zu goldig. Gleichzeitig verstand ihre Nanny aber auch, warum sie so aufgeregt war.

Obwohl Sakura in ein paar Tagen sieben Jahre alt werden würde, hatte sie bisher wenig Zeit gehabt mit Kindern in ihrem Alter zu spielen. Es war kein Geheimnis im Dorf, dass die Harunos ihre Erbin sehr genau im Auge behielten und beschützten. Gerüchte über die Gründe gab es genug. Von ‘sie schämen sich für die Hässlichkeit’ ihrer Tochter bis hin, dass sie denken ‘sie sei zu gut für das einfache Volk und ihre Shinobi’. Zudem kam die Tatsache, dass sie innerhalb der letzten Jahre viel unterwegs und auf Reisen waren, sodass sie wenig Zeit im Dorf verbrachten. Daher war es kein Wunder, dass Sakura keine Freunde in ihrem Alter hatte oder gar wirklich bekannt unter den Bewohnern Konohas war.

Nichtsdestotrotz war Sakura ein liebevolles und glückliches Kind, wie Mariko befand. Trotz aller Umstände und möglicher Einsamkeit, verlor die Kleine niemals wirklich ihr Lächeln und genoss jede Freiheit, die sie bekommen konnte. Letztes Jahr hatte sie gefragt, ob sie sich nicht alleine fühle, so ohne Kinder um sich herum und als Antwort hatte sie nur ein Lächeln und “wieso sollte ich mich alleine fühlen, Mariko-san? Ich habe dich, meine Eltern, meine Senseis, die Tiere draußen und meine Fantasie, da kann ich gar nicht alleine sein, findest du nicht?” bekommen. Die Antwort war ernst gemeint, das hatte man ihr sofort angesehen, auch wenn sie im Anschluss zugegeben hatte, das sie durchaus gerne mal mit anderen aus ihrem Jahrgang etwas unternehmen würde. Ändern tat es für die Rosahaarige jedoch nichts wirklich. Vielleicht, so hoffte es Mariko zumindest, würde sich das jetzt ändern, jetzt, wo ihre Eltern eine Weile im Dorf bleiben wollten und ihre Tochter sonst mit ihr im Dorf zurücklassen wollen würden, sollten sie doch unerwartet wieder auf Reisen gehen. Den genauen Grund dafür kannte sie nicht, sie hatte aber auch nicht wirklich nachgefragt. Sie hoffte einfach nur, dass es Sakura gut tun würde, wenn sie endlich an einem Ort ankommen und Freunde finden konnte. Das Kind hatte es wirklich verdient.

“Mariko-san! Mariko-san!” Ohne es wirklich bemerkt zu haben, warum sie beim Park angekommen, was Sakura ihrer Nanny natürlich auch gleich lautstark mitteilen musste. “Wir sind angekommen, ist das nicht toll hier?! So viel Grün und… und so viele Kinder und Familien!” Amüsiert beobachtete die Ältere die Faszination der Sechsjährigen, die ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach, ein unentdecktes Paradies gefunden hatte. “Ich sehs Sakura-chan, ich sehs. Das ist nicht nur der größte Park in Konoha, sondern auch der Älteste. Ihn gibt es schon, seitdem das Dorf gegründet wurde und ist ein beliebter Ort für Familien. So und nun lauf, hab Spaß und finde ein paar neue Freunde, bleib aber in der Nähe. Ich sitze solange dahinten. Und jetzt ab.” Schnell hatte Mariko Sakura noch gezeigt, wo sie zu finden war und hatte ihrem Schützling dann einen kleinen Stoß nach vorne gegeben, damit sie herumtoben konnte, was beide zum Lachen brachte.

Sie war aufgeregt und nervös, kaum das Mariko ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatte und sie auf sich alleine gestellt war. _Du schaffst das Sakura! Du bist kein Feigling. Sie, sie werden bestimmt gerne auch Freundschaften schließen._ Eine Gruppe Kinder hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt, doch sie war unsicher, ob sie sich einfach so den anderen nähern konnte. Es war etwas völlig Neues für sie, denn während sie keine Probleme damit hatte, andere Erwachsene anzusprechen, umso schwerer schien es ihr bei ihrer Altersgruppe zu sein. Tief durchgeatmet, die Augen kurz geschlossen und nach dem Ausatmen sich lächelnd auf den Weg zu den anderen Kindern machend, bemerkte sie eine Bewegung in ihren Augenwinkeln, was sie dazu veranlasste nach links zu gucken.

Ein Mädchen, nicht viel älter als Sakura selbst, hockte vor ein paar Frühlingsblumen und betrachtete diese eingehend. Neugierig geworden, näherte sie sich der Blonden und hockte sich neben diese, während sie von den Blumen abwechselnd zum Mädchen sah. “Hallo, was tust du da? Magst du Blumen?” Ein Japsen kam von der Unbekannten als sie angesprochen wurde. “Hallo, also... ja ich mag Blumen, deswegen sehe ich sie mir auch so gerne an! Meine Ma betreibt einen Blumenladen, daher kenn ich viele der Blumen die hier wachsen. Ich finde die Vielfalt toll, die wir hier haben und manchmal mache ich aus ihnen gerne Kränze. Wie sieht es mit dir aus? Magst du auch Blumen?” Unweigerlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen der beiden Mädchen, als Sakura zur Antwort nickte. “Ja, ich liebe Blumen! Aber am aller liebsten habe ich Kirschblüten.” Freudestrahlend grinste Sakura die Blonde an, welche kurz daraufhin anfing zu lachen. “Das glaube ich dir gerne. Sie passen zu deiner Haarfarbe! Ich habe noch nie jemanden mit rosafarbenen Haaren gesehen, muss ich zugeben. Bist du neu hier?” Das warme Lächeln verschwand nicht von den Gesichtern der beiden, als sie ihre Unterhaltung fortsetzten. “Hm! Meine Eltern sagen, dass die Farbe außergewöhnlich sei und mich deswegen zu etwas besonderem macht. Daher haben sie mich auch Sakura genannt. Wir sind gestern von einer laaaangen Reise zurückgekommen, daher sind wir uns vorher wahrscheinlich noch nicht begegnet. Darf ich wissen wie du heißt?” Während sie sprach klang sie weder eingebildet noch als schaue sie von oben herab. Ihre Haarfarbe hatte ihr schon immer eine gewisse Aufmerksamkeit gegeben, egal ob sie wollte oder nicht, weshalb ihre Eltern ihr gesagt hatten, dass sie es als etwas Besonderes ansehen sollte, denn nicht alle Kommentare bezüglich der Farbe waren freundlich. “Sakura, hm? Ja, das passt wirklich perfekt. Ich bin Yamanaka, Yamanaka Ino.”

“Freut mich Ino-chan! Wollen wir Freunde sein?”


	3. Ein ereignisreicher Tag

Das Glücksgefühl welches sie durchströmte, konnte sie kaum in Worte fassen. Es war wundervoll, als Ino auf ihre Frage mit einem klaren ‘natürlich’ geantwortet hatte und beinahe wäre Sakura deswegen in Tränen ausgebrochen. Nicht, weil es etwas schlechtes war, sondern weil sie nach Jahren endlich eine Freundin in ihrem Alter gefunden hatte. Voller Freude war sie der Blonden um den Hals gefallen und konnte es doch nicht verhindern ein paar Tränen zu verlieren, worauf ihre neu gewonnene Freundin natürlich gleich besorgt reagierte und fragte, warum sie denn weine.

Nachdem sie sich etwas gesammelt hatte, berichtete sie Ino davon, dass sie bisher keine Chance hatte Freunde zu finden, weil ihre Eltern ständig am Reisen mit ihr waren. Die aufmunternden Worte ihrer Freundin taten gut und Sakura glaubte daran, dass sie, egal was passieren würde, Freundinnen bleiben würden.

Gemeinsam verbrachten sie die nächste Zeit im Park, redeten über alles, was ihnen in den Sinn kam und nebenbei brachte die Yamanaka-Erbin ihr das Flechten von Blumenkränzen bei. Die ersten Versuche von Sakura waren weit davon entfernt gut zu sein und im Vergleich zu Inos waren sie unspektakulär, lose zusammengebunden und eher unschön. Das hielt die Rosette aber nicht davon ab, es weiterhin zu versuchen. “Sag mal Ino-chan, warum bist du so gut darin?” Etwas frustriert sah sie von ihrem Blumenkranz auf und hielt ihn etwas hoch, ehe er in seine Einzelteile zerfiel und ein enttäuschtes Seufzen zu hören war. “Ich hab doch gesagt, das meine Ma einen Blumenladen betreibt und ich schaue ihr oft zu und helfe. Du brauchst einfach noch etwas Übung und dann wirst du sehen, dass deine genau so schön werden wie meine.” Ein dankbares Lächeln huschte über Sakuras Lippen, als sie sich für die Worte bedankte und sich gleich noch einmal an einem Neuen versuchen wollte.

Allerdings wurden die beiden Mädchen in ihrem Tun unterbrochen, als Unruhe im Park ausbrach und jemand anfing wüste Beschimpfungen zu schreien. “Was ist da los?” Ihr Blick war auf einen Mann gerichtet, der sichtlich aufgebracht war und herum schrie. Vor ihm stand ein Junge mit blonden, beinahe ungekämmten Haaren und von irgendwoher kam ihr der Junge bekannt vor. “Keine Ahnung.” Erhielt sie von ihrer linken Seite die Antwort, “aber wir sollten uns lieber nicht einmischen. Alle behandeln ihn so… Ich glaube er heißt Naruto. Meine Ma sagt, ich soll mich von ihm fern halten.”

Ungläubig drehte sich die Kirschblüte zu ihrer Freundin um. “Warum? Er sieht doch gar nicht gefährlich aus.” Viel mehr als ein Schulterzucken bekam sie aber nicht als Antwort, weswegen sie sich wieder zum Unruheherd umdrehte und ihre Augen weiter aufriss. Der Mann wollte doch wohl nicht?! Ohne weiter nachzudenken stand sie auf und sprintete, so schnell wie ihre kleinen Beine sie tragen konnten, los. Ein, zwei Mal fiel sie beinahe hin, konnte sich aber gerade noch so aufrecht halten und kam wenige Meter vor den beiden männlichen Personen zum stehen. “Was glauben Sie tun Sie da?!” Erhob Sakura ihre kindliche Stimme, während sie langsam auf den blonden Jungen zuging, immer noch leicht außer Atem, den Blick nicht von dem Mann nehmend. Weshalb ihr auch der schockierte Blick des Jungen und auch der ihrer Freundin entging, die ihr gefolgt war. Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, atmete sie noch einmal durch, straffte ihre Schultern und fixierte den hoch gewachsenen Mann vor sich. “Ich habe Sie gefragt, was Sie glauben zu tun? Sollten Sie sich nicht was schämen ein Kind schlagen zu wollen?!” Auch wenn Sakura versuchte so ernst wie möglich zu sprechen und auszusehen, sie war wütend, weshalb ihre Stimme zum Ende hin etwas höher wurde. Wie konnte ein Erwachsener bloß ein Kind schlagen wollen, das verstieß gegen jede Moralvorstellung die sie hatte.

Der Mann vor ihr schien langsam aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und sie konnte sehen, wie er seine Augen verengte, seine aufgebrachte Aura flackerte dabei nochmals etwas mehr auf. “Misch dich nicht in andere Leute Angelegenheiten, Kleines. Der Bengel hat es nicht anders verdient und du solltest ihn nicht beschützen. Er ist ein gefährliches Monster, was hier gar nicht frei herumlaufen dürfte! Und jetzt geh aus dem Weg.”

Die eigenen Augen verengend sah die Haruno weiterhin stur nach oben und verschränkte ihre kleinen Arme vor ihrer Brust. “Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Was hat er Ihnen denn getan, das Ihr Verhalten rechtfertigt? Hat er Sie verletzt? Gebissen, getreten? Irgendwas?” “Er ist kein Kind. Er verdient es für das was er ist. Er ist ein Monster, nichts anderes.” Schrie der Mann sich in rage und trat dabei einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne, ehe er Sakura am Kragen packte und in die Luft hob. “Und du solltest verschwinden, bevor du auch noch verletzt wirst. Misch dich nicht in Angelegenheiten ein, die dich nichts angehen.” Mit diesen Worten wollte er die in seinem Griff zappelnde Sakura zur Seite schmeißen, als er etwas kaltes und scharfes an seinem Hals spürte.

“Mariko-san!” Ertönte die erleichterte Stimme der kleinen Haruno, welche sofort aufgehört hatte, im Griff des Mannes zu zappeln, als sie ihre Nanny hinter dem Mann entdeckte. “Du lässt die Kleine jetzt besser wieder los, sanft, sodass sie sich nicht verletzt und verschwindest dann von hier, außer du möchtest dich mit den Harunos auseinander setzen und ihnen erklären, warum ihre Erbin von jemandem wie dir verletzt und bedroht wurde, obwohl sie für gesunde Werte eingestanden ist. Niemand sollte ein Kind schlagen.”

Marikos Stimme war eisig, ganz anders als normal, wenn sie mit Sakura alleine war, doch die junge Erbin kannte diese Seite ihrer Nanny, hatte diese sie schon das ein oder andere Mal verteidigen müssen, während sie unterwegs waren. Langsam wurde sie von dem Mann wieder auf dem Boden abgesetzt und erst als sie wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen hatte, ließ Mariko ihr Kunai sinken und deutete dem Mann an zu verschwinden.

“Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Er hat dich nicht verletzt, oder Sakura-chan?” Kaum war der Mann wütend vom Platz des Geschehens verschwunden, da hatte sich Mariko schon vor die kleine Haruno gehockt und beäugte sie sorgenvoll, während sie versuchte anderweitige Verletzungen zu finden. “Alles in Ordnung Mariko-san, danke. Mir geht es wirklich gut, ich konnte nur nicht zulassen, dass der Typ einfach jemanden schlägt.” Ein warmes Lächeln hatte sich auf Sakuras Züge gelegt, mit welchen sie ihrer Nanny entgegen blickte, nur um sich dann zu dem Jungen umzudrehen, den sie vor weniger als einer Minute noch verteidigt hatte. “Und wie sieht es bei dir aus? Hat er dich verletzt? Wenn ja, tut mir leid, das ich nicht eher da gewesen bin.” Entschuldigend blickte sie den Blonden an, versuchte dabei aber so freundlich wie möglich auszusehen. Als zuerst keine Reaktion kam, dachte sie fast, dass sie etwas falsches getan hatte. Doch ihre Sorge war unbegründet, als sie sich plötzlich in einer stürmischen Umarmung wiederfand, die sie zunächst überforderte. Was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten?

Zögerlich und immer noch unsicher erwiderte Sakura die Umarmung, festigte sie unbewusst, als sie spürte, wie ihr Oberteil durchnässt wurde. Der Junge weinte! Eine Weile stand sie einfach nur da, hielt den blonden Jungen und ließ ihn weinen. Mariko hatte ihr früher gesagt, dass das wichtig war und man manchmal jemanden einfach ausweinen lassen musste, das Wichtigste dabei war, dass man der Person zur Seite stand, damit sie nicht alleine war und genau das tat Sakura in diesem Moment. Als der Junge sich langsam beruhigt hatte, spürte sie wie er die Umarmung lockerte und ebenso tat es die Rosette. “Danke!” die noch leicht gebrochene Stimme durchs weinen, ließ nichts von der Aufrichtigkeit der Worte verloren gehen und als Sakura in das Gesicht des Blonden sah, konnte sie nur Dankbarkeit und ein breites Grinsen erkennen, neben den verebbten Spuren seiner Tränen. “Kein P-” “Nein, wirklich. Vielen Dank! Sowas… sowas hat noch nie jemand für mich getan! Du… du bist einfach so aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und wusch hast dem Kerl die Meinung gesagt! Das war so cool! Ohne zurückzuweichen hast du dich vor mich gestellt und wow noch nie hat mich jemand verteidigt. Dabei bin ich doch ein völlig Fremder!” Das breite Grinsen verschwand nicht eine Minute von seinem Gesicht und die funkelnden blauen Augen strahlten Sakura an, als sei sie sowas wie seine persönliche Heldin. Das war ihr dann doch irgendwie etwas unangenehm, weshalb sie errötet seinem Blick auswich, auf den Boden schaute und unsicher mit ihren Händen ihr Oberteil knetete. “Ah… also… das… das war wirklich kein Problem, wirklich nicht! Mir wurde immer gesagt, wenn ich Zeuge von etwas Ungerechtem werde, dass ich einschreiten soll und was der Mann getan hat, war total unfair! Er hatte nicht einmal einen Grund! Und selbst dann ist Gewalt gegen Kinder nicht to…. tole… tolerierbar!” Man war das ein schweres Wort. “Außerdem war Mariko-san diejenige die uns beide nachher vor dem Mann gerettet hat! Ich bin übrigens Sakura, damit wir nicht weiterhin Fremde sind.” Sakura konnte ein aufrichtiges Lächeln nicht verhindern, als sie dem Jungen ihre Hand reichte, erst recht nicht, als sie sah, wie sich seine Augen weiteten und sein Grinsen noch breiter wurde. Als seine Hand die ihre ergriff wusste sie instinktiv, dass sie einen weiteren Freund gefunden hatte. “Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki und ich werde eines Tages Hokage, believe it!” Hinter ihr erklang ein amüsiertes kichern, doch Sakura ignorierte es. Sollten andere diesen Traum dämlich oder kindisch finden, sie fand ihn wunderbar. “Dann werde ich dir dabei helfen Naruto! Sowas tun Freunde nämlich, sie helfen einander.” Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen wurde sie auch schon wieder in eine herzliche Umarmung gezogen und die Haruno konnte nicht anders als glücklich über ihre Schulter zu Mariko zu gucken, welche ihr einen warmen Blick schenkte. Sie hatte etwas Gutes und Richtiges getan, das konnte sie in den Augen der Erwachsenen sehen.

“Mariko-san? Können wir noch etwas bleiben? Ich möchte noch ein bisschen Zeit mit meinen Freunden verbringen.” “Natürlich, Sakura-chan. Aber denk dran, stell keinen Unsinn an.” “Mach ich nicht, versprochen!” Und mit diesen Worten schnappte sich die Erbin die eine Hand von Naruto und die andere von Ino und rannte lachend mit beiden im Schlepptau in Richtung Spielplatz.

Gemeinsam verbrachten die Drei ihre Zeit damit eine Sandburg zu bauen, die natürlich die Schönste überhaupt und von allen werden sollte, weswegen sie sich viel Mühe gaben, damit es auch allen Anforderungen gerecht wurde. Die Burg war von einem breiten Graben umrundet und nur eine Brücke führte ins Innere. Dicke und hohe Mauern sicherten das Gelände und in einem der höchsten Türme würde die Prinzessin leben, die von einem Drachen bewacht, im Turm eingesperrt war. Während sie gemeinsam arbeiteten und ihre Fantasie spielen ließen, entstand eine ganz eigene Welt um Naruto, Ino und Sakura, sodass sie die nächsten Besucher gar nicht bemerkten.

“...braucht Blumen, damit die Aussicht schön ist…”

“Wer braucht Blumen für die Aussicht, Ino? Wolken beobachten reicht” vernahmen alle drei eine weitere Stimme und drehten sich überrascht zu dessen Ursprung. Sakura kannte die Personen nicht. Vor ihnen standen zwei Jungs, die ungefähr im selben Alter sein mussten. Derjenige der gesprochen hatte, war schmal gebaut, seine Hände waren in den Taschen seiner khakifarbenen Hose vergraben und während Sakura sein Gesicht studierte, konnte sie nicht anders, als eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu einer Ananas feststellen. Die zweite Person stand etwas hinter dem schmalen Jungen, war dagegen allerdings deutlich stämmiger und seine Haare standen wild in ziemlich alle Richtungen ab. Am Auffälligsten waren jedoch die roten Spiralen auf seinen Wangen und die Tüte an Chips, die er in der Hand hielt.

Gerade als Ino antworten wollte, wurde sie durch eine laute Stimme unterbrochen. „Shikamaru! Choji! Was macht ihr denn hier? Ich dachte ihr habt heute keine Zeit für den Park?“ Die angesprochenen drehten sich zu Naruto und Ananas-Boy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wollten nur nicht mit dir erwischt werden nach deinem Streich. Meine Ma hätte mir das Ohr abgeschrien, wenn rausgekommen wäre, das ich da mitgemacht habe“ „Feigling Shikamaru, aber es war lustig wie die Alte fuchsteufelswild hinter mir her gerannt ist.“

In diesem Moment machte etwas Klick in Sakuras Kopf. „Warte, warte, warte, Naruto. Sag mir nicht, dass das du warst der mich heute morgen auf dem Marktplatz umgerannt hat!“ Große Augen richteten sich auf den Blonden, der sich dämlich grinsend zur Rosetten umdrehte und sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. „He he he ich glaube, das war ich. Sorry Sakura-chan, das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht.“ Leicht schüttelte sie ihren Kopf lächelte dann aber wieder. „Schon gut, aber jetzt will ich wissen, was du oder ihr angestellt habt. Die Frau ist wie ein Drache hinter dir her gerannt!“ und wenn Sakura ehrlich war, war das durchaus etwas amüsant gewesen, wenn sie so zurück dachte.

Shikamaru und Choji tauschten kurz einen Blick mit Naruto aus, ehe sie sich einfach zur Gruppe dazu setzten und der Blonde auch schon anfing zu erzählen. “Und dann habe ich das Erstbeste von ihrer Wäscheleine genommen und bin davongerannt. Kann ich doch nichts für, wenn ihre Unterwäsche einem Zelt gleichkommt.” Naruto fing schallend an zu Lachen, als er sich zurück erinnerte und auch Sakura konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. “Kein Wunder das die so gerannt ist und rot wie eine Tomate war. Aber wenn sie dich ungerecht behandelt hat, ist es die gerechte Bestrafung gewesen.” Abermals kicherte die Rosette, wobei ihre Aussage ihr einen Überraschten Blick vom Ananasschädel einbrachte. Es kam nicht häufig vor, dass jemand auf Narutos Seite stand und ihn oder seine Scherze rechtfertigte. Ino, die scheinbar Shikamarus Blick gesehen hatte, weihte die beiden Neuen in die Geschehnisse ein, welche heute stattgefunden hatten und während die Gruppe sich unterhielt und neben ihrer Burg und Fantasiewelt Ereignisse mit Naruto und anderen Erwachsenen auseinander nahmen, ertönten mehrere Stimmen über den Park.

“Sakura-chan! Es ist Zeit nach Hause zu gehen.” Die Stimme würde die Haruno-Erbin immer wieder erkennen und als sie ihren Blick hob, sah sie wie Mariko ihr zuwinkte und ihr andeutete herzukommen. “Sorry, aber ich muss jetzt los. Mariko-san wartet und meine Eltern wollen sicher mit mir zu Abend essen. Wollen wir uns Morgen wieder hier treffen?” Hoffend sah sie in die Gesichter ihrer neuen Freunde, welche selbst kurz nachdachten, ehe sie nickten, was ihr ein Lächeln entlockte.”Dann kommt selbst gut nach Hause und bis morgen.” Mit diesen Worten winkte sie allen noch einmal zu und rannte zu ihrer Nanny. “Hattest du Spaß Sakura-chan?” “Ja, sehr viel sogar Mariko-san. Ich hab endlich Freunde in meinem Alter gefunden und wir wollen uns morgen wieder hier treffen. Können wir nach meinem Unterricht wieder in den Park? Bitte!” Mariko schenkte Sakura ein warmes, mildes Lächeln und pattete kurz ihren Kopf. “Ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt. Sofern du dich beim Lernen anstrengst wird das sicher kein Problem werden. Und es freut mich, dass du endlich Freunde gefunden hast. Jetzt komm, deine Eltern warten sicherlich schon.” Damit hielt die Schwarzhaarige der Jüngeren ihre Hand hin und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Haruno-Viertel.

__________________________________________________________________________

Das Abendessen bei den Harunos verlief ruhig und gesittet. Kizashi und Mebuki erzählten ihrer Tochter, was sie den restlichen Tag erledigt hatten und was in Zukunft auf ihre Tochter zukommen würde, nun da sie in Konoha leben würden. Still hatte die Erbin ihren Eltern zugehört und immer mal wieder genickt, als Zeichen, dass sie zuhörte und soweit einverstanden war mit den Planungen. Wirklich froh darüber, dass sie nicht wie die anderen Kinder, auf die öffentliche Schule gehen sollte, war sie zwar nicht, doch die Erklärung ihrer Mutter, dass sie schon viel weiter wäre durch ihren privaten Unterricht und sie sich nur langweilen würde, war in den Augen der Pinkhaarigen gerechtfertigt. Sofern sie ihre Mutter richtig verstanden hatte, hatte sie in zwei Jahren eh die Wahl, welche Schule sie weiterhin besuchen wollte die Zivile oder die Ninja-Akademie. Solange sollte sie weiterhin zu Hause unterrichtet werden, insbesondere natürlich in den diplomatischen Angelegenheiten wie Wirtschaft, Politik und Gesellschaftskunde inklusive Clangeschichte und Politik.

Nicht das Sakura wirklich ein tiefes Interesse für diese Fächer hegte, doch sie hatte gelernt, dass es wichtig war, solche Dinge zu wissen, wenn man als Diplomat arbeitete und um ihre Eltern nicht zu enttäuschen lernte sie alles, was sie lernen sollte. Das sie gerne lernte und dazu auch noch ein außerordentlich gutes Gedächtnis hatte, half dabei ungemein, auch wenn die junge Kirschblüte manchmal lieber wie alle anderen Kinder einfach nur spielen und Spaß haben wollte. Vielleicht konnte sie, jetzt da sie fest in Konoha leben würde, zumindest etwas Kindheit genießen und mit ihren ersten Freunden hatte sie schon einen großen Schritt getan, von dem sie ihren Eltern auch unbedingt berichten wollte.

Nach dem Essen räumte die Sechsjährige gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter den Tisch ab und begab sich anschließend mit ihren Eltern ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie gemeinsam die letzten Stunden verbringen würden, bis Sakura in ihr Zimmer gehen und schlafen würde. “Otou-san? Okaa-san?” sprach sie ihre Eltern an, nachdem sie sich ein Buch aus dem Regal genommen hatte und sich auf ihren Platz auf der Couch gesetzt hatte. Kurz wartete sie, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Erwachsenen hatte und sprach dann weiter. “Ich habe heute im Park meine ersten Freunde gefunden und wir wollten uns morgen gerne wieder im Park treffen. Ist das für euch in Ordnung? Ich verspreche euch meine Lerneinheiten nicht zu vernachlässigen und erst loszugehen, wenn ich meine Aufgaben erledigt habe. Ich meine, jetzt wo ich nicht auf die öffentliche Schule gehe, könnte ich meinen Unterricht vorlegen auf Vormittags und hätte dann Nachmittags immer ein bisschen Zeit Kontakte mit Gleichaltrigen zu knüpfen.” Und um meine Kindheit zu genießen. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie in die Gesichter ihrer Eltern und wartete. “Es freut mich, dass du Freunde in deinem Alter gefunden hast, Cherry. Solange deine Leistungen nicht nachlassen und darunter leiden, habe ich nichts dagegen. Erwarte aber nicht, dass ich oder deine Mutter dich wecken werden. Wir wissen, dass du gerne länger schläfst, aber es ist deine Entscheidung und daher auch deine Verantwortung. Frühstück ist morgens um 7 Uhr und deine erste Lerneinheit beginnt wie in der Schule um 8 Uhr. Ich werde deine anderen beiden Senseis davon unterrichten, dass dein Plan sich geändert hat und ihn anpassen. Wenn es das ist, was du möchtest, werde ich dich nicht davon abhalten, Prinzessin.” Ein mildes Lächeln umspielte die etwas rauen Lippen ihres Vaters, als er geendet hatte und er fuhr mit seiner freien Hand einmal durch das weiche Haar seiner Tochter, die ihn dankbar anstrahlte. “Vielen Dank Otou-san und dir auch Okaa-san. Ich werde euch sicher nicht enttäuschen.” “Das wissen wir mein Schatz.” fing Mebuki an und legte kurz ihre Notizen zur Seite, die sie am Lesen war. “Du hast uns bisher noch nie enttäuscht und wenn du weiterhin fleißig lernst und für das einstehst, was wir dich gelehrt haben, wirst du uns auch nie enttäuschen können. Vergess das nicht Sakura-chan.” Dankbar nickte Sakura und lehnte sich etwas an ihre Mutter, als diese sich wieder ihren Notizen zuwandte und sie selbst das Buch öffnete, welches sie sich ausgesucht hatte und anfing zu lesen. Als sie merkte, dass ihre Augen immer schwerer wurden, klappte sie das Buch zu und verabschiedete sich für die Nacht von ihren Eltern und machte sie fertig fürs Bett, ehe sie mit einem Plüschhasen in ihrem Arm unter ihre flauschige Decke kroch und in wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen war.

___________________________________________________________________________

Am selben Abend saß ein gelangweilter Junge mit seinen Eltern am Essenstisch und wirkte noch nachdenklicher als normalerweise, was auch seinen Eltern nicht entging. “Was los Shikamaru? Du bist noch ruhiger als sonst. Ist was passiert?” Als zunächst keine Antwort kam, blickte Shikaku zu seiner Frau, doch ehe diese in ihrer üblichen Art und Weise ihren Sohn dazu drängen konnte zu antworten, kamen endlich die ersten Worte aus Shikakus Sohn. “Choji und ich haben im Park heute jemanden getroffen.” Fing der Junge an, konnte aber immer noch nicht in die Augen seiner Eltern blicken, sondern strach eher Löcher in sein Essen. “Ein Mädchen, pinke Haare und grüne Augen. Hab sie hier noch nie gesehen. Das was mich wundert ist, dass sie gemeinsam mit Ino und Naruto unterwegs war. Ino hat sich Naruto nie genähert, geschweige denn etwas mit ihm unternommen und kaum ist da diese Neue und die drei wirken wie beste Freunde.” Brummend nahm er einen Bissen von seinem Essen und seufzte anschließend genervt. “Laut Ino hat sie den Chaoten heute auch vor einem Mann geschützt, der es auf Naruto abgesehen hatte. Keine Ahnung was sie vorhat. Troublesome woman.” murrte Shikamaru und aß den Rest vom Abendessen in auf, während seine Eltern einen dieser speziellen Blicke miteinander tauschten. “Vielleicht hat sie gar nichts vor, sondern ist einfach nur nett? Wenn sie neu ist, hat sie vielleicht keine Ahnung was im Dorf vor sich geht und es ist doch nichts dabei, wenn sie sich mit Naruto anfreundet so wie du, oder nicht? Du sagtest doch selbst, dass du es nicht verstehst, wieso ihn alle meiden.” Shikaku vernahm nur ein brummen von seinem Sohn und schüttelte daraufhin kaum merklich seinen Kopf. “Wieso lernst du sie nicht einfach besser kennen? Bring sie doch gemeinsam mit Choji, Ino und Naruto mal zum Abendessen vorbei. Wenn sie es geschafft hat, Ino-chan und Naruto miteinander zu befreunden kann sie kein schlechter Mensch sein.” Kam Yoshino ihrem Mann zur Hilfe und erntete dafür nur ein ‘Lästig’ von ihrem Sohn, der jedoch nichts weiter dazu sagte, wusste er, dass er seiner Mutter lieber nicht widersprechen sollte, wenn er sich keine Predigt anhören wollte.

___________________________________________________________________________

Auch bei den Yamanakas war an diesem Abend die Pinkhaarige Gesprächsthema Nummer 1, denn Ino musste natürlich gleich von ihrer neuen Freundin erzählen, die mega cool sich vor Naruto gestellt hatte und die sie selbst für ihre Blumenkränze gelobt hatte. “Sie scheint ein nettes Mädchen zu sein, wie du sie beschreibst Ino.” “Ist sie auch Dad. Du hättest sie sehen sollen! So mutig und dabei sieht sie selbst auch wie eine zerbrechliche Blume! Wir wollen uns morgen wieder im Park treffen. Ich darf doch oder? Und selbst Naruto ist gar nicht so übel, wie alle immer sagen. Er ist zwar laut und ein bisschen sehr aufdringlich manchmal, aber sonst ganz ok. Selbst Shikamaru kommt mit ihm aus und hat sich mit ihm angefreundet irgendwie…” Ihr Vater Inoichi beobachtete seine Tochter genau, während sie erzählte und als der Name Naruto fiel, konnte er deutlich merken wie seine Frau sich neben ihm versteifte. Er wusste, dass seine Frau den Blonden nicht leiden konnte, wie die meisten im Dorf und dennoch war er irgendwie froh darum, dass seine Tochter anfing den Chaoten anders zu sehen, als die Bewohner des Dorfes. “Nun von mir aus könnt ihr euch gerne morgen wieder treffen. Vielleicht bringst du sie mal mit, damit wir sie kennen lernen können. Immerhin möchten wir doch wissen, wer unsere Prinzessin so aus dem Häuschen bringt.” Neckte Inoichi seine Tochter, die gleich darauf rot anlief und ein empörtes ‘Dad!’ von sich gab, was sowohl ihn als auch seine Frau dazu veranlasste zu lachen. Sie würden diese neue Freundin Sakura schon noch kennenlernen. Da war sich das Oberhaupt ziemlich sicher.


	4. Jeder Tag birgt etwas Neues

Rücklings auf dem Grasboden liegend, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, starrte Sakura in den klaren blauen Himmel und beobachtete die vorbei ziehenden Wolken, die am Himmel kreisenden Vögel und Insekten. Die Tage wurden innerhalb der letzten Woche, seitdem sie in Konoha angekommen war, immer wärmer und wärmer und in nicht weniger als drei Tagen würde ihr Geburtstag sein. Normalerweise freute sich jedes Kind darüber, wenn es Geburtstag hatte, Sakura dagegen war zwiegespalten. Ihre letzten Geburtstage hatte sie immer nur mit Erwachsenen verbracht. Nicht das ihre Eltern und Mariko nicht versucht hatten, ihr den Tag zu verschönern, doch umgeben von Erwachsenen, Fremden und fern einer Heimat war dieser Tag irgendwann zu einem Tag wie jeder andere für die junge Erbin geworden. Bloß mit dem Unterschied, dass plötzlich viel mehr Menschen um sie herum waren und sie das Gefühl bekam, als ob man an diesem Tag noch viel mehr von ihr erwartete als sonst. 

Dieses Jahr war alles anders, die vergangene Woche verlief schon völlig anders, als die letzten Jahre und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie es finden sollte. Sie war glücklich gewesen, endlich Freunde in ihrem Alter zu finden, Zeit zum Spielen zu haben und nicht täglich irgendwelchen Gesprächen über Politik und Wirtschaft zu lauschen. Gegen das aufkommende Engegefühl in ihrer Brust, was ihr in manchen Stunden das Atmen schwer machte, konnte sie allerdings nichts unternehmen. Es war neu für sie dieses Gefühl, sie konnte es nicht einordnen, traute sich aber auch nicht es anzusprechen. Stattdessen versuchte sie sich abzulenken, indem sie laß, lernte oder mit ihren Freunden im Park spielte, sobald diese aus der Schule kamen. Doch heute, heute war ein Tag, an dem sie nicht so einfach von ihren Gedanken loskam. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihr Geburtstag nah war und sie nicht wusste, was sie erwarten würde. Immerhin würde es nicht mehr so ablaufen, wie sie es über die Jahre hinweg gewöhnt war, zumindest hoffte sie das. Vielleicht lag es auch an der Situation an sich, die ihr noch nicht ganz geheuer war. Seitdem sie denken konnte, hatte sie sich eine normale Kindheit gewünscht und nun, wo dieser Wunsch zum Greifen nahe war, kamen ihr Zweifel, ob sie überhaupt dazu geeignet war. _Wieso kann ich es nicht einfach akzeptieren? Als ob es mich weiter bringen würde, wenn ich mir weiterhin den Kopf darüber zerbreche!_ “Ahhhrg!” Genervt und frustriert von ihren eignen sich überschlagenden Gedanken schmiss Sakura ihre Arme und Beine in die Luft, um im Anschluss wie ein Seestern auf dem Boden liegen zu bleiben. Manchmal würde sie zu gerne ihre Gedanken einfach abschalten können. Das konnte nie und nimmer normal für ein Kind in ihrem Alter sein! Sie würde noch schneller graue Haare bekommen als ihre Eltern, wenn das so weiterging! 

Brummend schloss sie ihre Augen, versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, damit ihre Gedanken endlich aufhörten sich im Kreise zu drehen, doch wirklich helfen tat es nicht. “Ist es nicht etwas früh für eine junge Lady wie dich, dermaßen besorgt auszusehen?” vernahm sie eine tiefe Stimme und in sekundenschnelle hatte Sakura ihre Augen aufgeschlagen, nur um jemanden neben ihrem Kopf stehen zu sehen, der auf sie hinunter blickte. 

Es war ein Mann ungefähr in dem Alter ihrer Eltern, wenn sie versuchte ihn einzuschätzen, vielleicht etwas älter. Seine Haare waren schwarz, recht kurz geschnitten, die Spitzen wirr von seinem Kopf abstehenden, ließ seine Haarpracht fülliger wirken, als sie vermutlich war. Ein Stirnband mit dem Hitai-ate von Konohagakure zierte den Platz seiner Stirn, selbst seine Augenbrauen verschwanden unter dem Band. Dunkle beinahe schwarze Augen blickten zu ihr hinunter und wüsste sie es nicht besser, könnte man annehmen, dass der Mann seine Augen zusammengekniffen hatte, jedoch war es die natürlich Form seiner Augen, was sie daran bemerkte, dass die typischen Falten um seine Augen herum fehlten, die eine Verengung der Augen deutlich machen würden. Sein Gesicht wirkte aufgrund niedriger Wangenknochen und einem ausgeprägten Kinn recht kantig, aber keinesfalls zu unnatürlich. Von dem was sie sehen konnte, schien der Mann recht groß gewachsen zu sein. Seine Kleidung war schicht und dunkel, wenn sie sie genauer betrachtete, konnte sie ein rot-weißes Emblem auf den kurzen Ärmeln seines Oberteils erkennen und ein weiteres Abzeichen, das Ähnlichkeit mit der Form eines Shuriken hatte mit Punkten in den freien Lücken, das auf der linken Brustseite des Oberteils angenäht war. Beide Embleme kamen ihr sehr vertraut vor. 

“Das kommt ganz darauf an, Shinobi-san. Selbst Kinder können sich ihren Kopf über Dinge zerbrechen. Bloß sind die Sorgen und Probleme meistens von anderer Natur als bei Erwachsenen.” Die Aussage schien den Fremden zu irritieren, bemerkte sie, wie er kaum sichtbar, seine Augen kurzzeitig zusammen zog. “Wenn ich mich nicht irre, gehören Sie zur Konoha Polizei, nicht wahr? Das Abzeichen auf ihrer Brust, sieht zumindest danach aus und dem Emblem auf Ihrem Ärmel nach, sind Sie ebenso ein Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans, was nicht verwunderlich ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Großteil der Polizei aus Uchihas besteht.” Dieses Mal weiteten sich die Augen des Mannes ein paar Millimeter, ehe Sakura ein leichtes Nicken als Bestätigung bekam. “Das ist richtig, kleines. Ich bin sowohl bei der Konoha Polizei als auch ein Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans. Du scheinst ein helles Köpfchen zu sein und eine gute Beobachtungsgabe zu haben, wenn dir sowas aufgefallen ist. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?” Auch wenn sie kein deutliches Lächeln auf den Lippen des Ninjas erkennen konnte, so klang die Stimme des Fremden keineswegs unfreundlich. Sie meinte sogar einen Hauch von Amüsement heraus zu hören. 

Sakura richtete sich auf, bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte und blickte hoch zu dem Uchiha. Sie reichte ihm gerade mal bis zu seinem Bauch, wenn überhaupt. Kurz huschte ihr Blick noch einmal über seine Gestalt, ehe sie sich verbeugte. “Haruno. Haruno Sakura ist mein Name Uchiha-san und es hat weniger mit meiner Beobachtungsgabe zu tun. Ich lese sehr viel unter anderem über die Clans in Konoha. Dort habe ich das Wappen der Uchiha, sowie der Polizei gesehen und einfach nur auf Ihrer Kleidung wiedererkannt.” Beantwortete sie höflich die Frage und richtete sich wieder zu ihrer normales Größe auf. Anhand seines Gesichtsausdruckes versuchte die junge Erbin herauszufinden, ob er mit dem Familiennamen etwas anfangen konnte, doch die Mimik des Shinobis blieb für sie ziemlich unleserlich, was die Rosette mehr frustrierte, als sie zugeben wollte. Anscheinend musste sie noch weiter an diesem Skill arbeiten und eigentlich hätte sie es nicht verwundern dürfen. Dennoch konnte sie das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, das sich seinen Weg nach oben bahnte. Das Gefühl von Schwäche, des nicht gut genugs sein, der Enttäuschung sich selbst gegenüber. Sie brauchte eindeutig weitere Bücher über die Mimik und Körpersprach von Menschen und wie sie diese deuten konnte. Vielleicht konnte sie ihre Eltern oder Mariko-san heute Abend darauf ansprechen. Immerhin sollte sie sich stets weiterentwickeln und -bilden, sobald sie selbst merkte, dass ihr etwas fehlte. 

Obwohl sie in Gedanken war, hatte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit immer noch auf den Ninja vor sich gerichtet. Selbst in einem sicheren Dorf sollte sie nie völlig ihre Wachsamkeit fallen lassen, das hatte ihr zumindest Mariko-san immer und immer wieder gesagt. Man konnte nie zu hundert Prozent sicher sein, ob der Gegenüber in guten Absichten kam. Zwar glaubte Sakura nicht, das der Uchiha ihr etwas antun wollte. Das wäre gegen die Ehre der Uchihas und zusätzlich auch noch rufschädigend für die Polizei, dennoch wisperte die eingetrichterte Warnung Marikos in ihrem Unterbewusstsein herum. “Du liest? Selbstständig? Wie alt bist du, kleine? Das du dir die Informationen dann auch noch merken kannst…” Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass der Mann vor ihr, das schlecht glauben konnte. War es so ungewöhnlich für Kinder zu lesen? Oder gerne zu lesen und sich an das Gelesene zu erinnern? “Ich werde in drei Tagen sieben Jahre alt und ja ich lese gerne sogar.” Ein Lächeln hatte sich auf ihre Lippen gelegt. Es stimmt, sie laß gerne und machte selbst vor schwieriger Lektüre keinen halt mehr. Am Anfang war es mehr oder weniger gezwungen, hatten ihre Eltern darauf bestanden ihr schnell das Lesen beizubringen. Doch nach und nach fand sie, dass es auch Spaß machen konnte und fing an selbstständig Bücher und Schriftrollen zu lesen, auch wenn sie viele Wörter nachschlagen oder eine Erklärung von Mariko einholen musste. „Fast sieben und kann schon selbstständig lesen…“ hörte sie den Mann mehr zu sich selbst murmeln, fehlte nur noch das er ungläubig seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Du sagtest Haruno, kleine. Gehörst du zum Haruno-Clan?“ Irgendetwas in der Stimme des Mannes war seltsam, nur sie kam nicht darauf was es sein könnte. Zaghaft nickte sie. „Hai, wobei ich erst vor einer Woche mit meiner Familie zurück gekommen bin.“ Wenn er die Harunos kannte, war ihm sicherlich auch bewusst, dass die Hauptfamilie Jahre unterwegs war. Der Blick, den sie zugeworfen bekam, war für sie unleserlich, weshalb sie fragend ihren Kopf zur Seite neigte. „Stimmt etwas nicht Uchiha-san?“ fragte sie und erhielt ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. „Alles in Ordnung kleine. Mir war nur nicht bewusst, dass es im Haruno-Clan ein weiteres Kind gibt“ „Ah, ja Kinder sind rar bei uns, das stimmt wohl.“ Kein Wunder das er verwundert war sie zu sehen, Das jüngste Kind innerhalb ihres Clans war gerade mal zwei Jahre alt, danach folgte sie und danach… Nun danach konnte man schon nicht mehr von Kindern sprechen, sondern eher von fast jungen Erwachsenen. Sie wusste nicht einmal genau, ob das Dorf bescheid wusste, dass sie die Tochter der Hauptfamilie war, wobei es ihr irgendwie auch egal war. Es war besser, wenn niemand davon wusste, umso weniger würden andere etwas von ihr erwarten. Sie war aber nicht so leichtsinnig, als das sie davon ausging. Ein böses Ende könnte ihr drohen, wenn sie das ohne weiteres annehmen würde. 

Schweigend sahen die beiden sich an und die Haruno konnte immer noch nichts mit dem Gesichtsausdruck des Anderen anfangen. Es frustrierte sie, versuchte aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie hatte genügend ‘Übungsstunden’ mit ihren Eltern und Senseis in Diplomatie gehabt, als dass sie vergessen könnte, dass sie stets versuchen sollte unleserlich für ihren Gegenüber zu sein. Erst als sie Schritte hörte, die sich näherten, drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und versuchte die Person auszumachen, zu der die Schritte gehörten. Ein jüngerer Mann ca. mitte Zwanzig kam auf sie zu und blieb gute zwei Meter vor ihr und dem Uchiha stehen. Sein Blick wanderte von ihr zu dem Polizisten und wieder zurück, er wirkte besorgt, wenn nicht sogar etwas ängstlich. “Kleine, du solltest lieber Abstand halten. Uchihas sind … V-vergess es. Hält er dich auf?” Sakura blinzelte. Hatte sie was verpasst? Ihr Blick huschte von dem Fremden zum Uchiha, der deutlich steifer dastand, als noch vor wenigen Sekunden und seine Augen waren kühl auf den jungen Mann gerichtet. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie diese Situation so schon einmal auf ihren Reisen erlebt hatte und sie fühlte sich immer unwohler, je länger sie schwieg. Doch noch bevor sie antworten konnte, fing der Schwarzhaarige an zu reden. “Wollt ihr mir und den Uchihas was unterstellen? Ich habe lediglich-” Weiter kam er nicht, als er eine Berührung an seinem Bein bemerkte und hinunter blickte, nur um Sakura genau neben sich stehen zu sehen und wie sie ihre kleine Hand in den Stoff seiner Hose festgekrallt hatte. Kurz schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln und wandte sich dann dem anderen Herren zu. “Uchiha-san hier hat nichts weiter gemacht, als sich nach meinem Wohl erkundigt. Eure Sorge in allen Ehren, aber sollte ich nicht am Sichersten in der Nähe eines Shinobi-Polizisten sein? Ich meine, dafür sind sie doch da, oder nicht? Um für die Sicherheit der Bewohner zu sorgen.” Mit unschuldigen Augen und einem charismatischen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, sah Sakura zu dem jungen Mann, dessen Name sie nicht kannte und sah deutlich, wie dieser ungläubig zu ihr sah und seine Hand kurzzeitig anfing zu zittern. “Ich weiß nicht, ob du dein Vertrauen da in die Richtigen steckst, kleine.” Eine seltsame Energie schien von dem Shinobi auszugehen, der neben ihr stand und ließ sie leicht frösteln, auch der andere Mann schien diese Energie zu spüren und zuckte augenblicklich ängstlich zusammen. 

Ein Schnauben war zu hören und die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Erwachsenen lag mit einem Mal wieder bei der Sechsjährigen. “Ich glaube ich habe mich verhört.” Fing die Erbin an und ließ vom Hosenbein des Uchihas ab, ehe sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. “Wenn man der eigenen Polizei kein Vertrauen schenken soll, wem kann und darf man dann als Civilist noch trauen? Sie tun ja gerade so, als würden die Uchihas Sie gleich anfallen, Mister. Dafür, dass die Polizei für Ihre Sicherheit im Dorf sorgt, sind die aber ganz schön undankbar!” _Hat man ihm nie Manieren beigebracht?_ “Du hast keine Ahnung zu was sie fähig sind!” Kam die bittere Antwort und Sakura meine eine Spur von Angst in seinem Tonfall herauszuhören. 

“Mag sein. Ich weiß aber, dass sie stark genug sind, um mich im Notfall beschützen zu können. Mehr brauche ich nicht wissen, wenn ich nicht vorhabe mich gegen sie zu stellen. Und solange ich nicht zu den Bösen gehören will, solange muss ich auch keine Angst vor der Polizei haben, denn deren Job ist es mich zu beschützen und nicht mich anzugreifen. Wenn Sie Mister, also keine böse Person sind, sollten Sie sich bei Uchiha-san für Ihr unangebrachtes Verhalten und die mitschwingende Anschuldigung entschuldigen! Sie waren nicht sehr nett zum Freund und Helfer der Bewohner Konohas.” Zum Schluss nickte sie mit ihren Kopf, als ob sie ihre eigenen Worte damit nochmals untermauern wollte, weshalb ihr die verwunderten Blicke beider Männer entgingen. Sie wollte doch gar nicht in solch eine Situation kommen, aber irgendwie schienen diese Situationen sie anzuziehen. 

Abwartend richtete die Rosette ihren Blick auf den jungen Herren und hob eine Augenbraue. Ob er seine Sprache verloren hatte?

Nach einer Weile schien der Mann aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. “Ver-...verzeiht m… mein Verhalten Uchiha-san. Es war… unangebracht.” Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf Sakuras Lippen, als sie die Entschuldigung hörte, auch wenn sie zaghaft und etwas widerwillig kam, aber es war ein Anfang. Was anscheinend auch der Uchiha so sah. “Ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung an. Die Kleine hier hat recht mit dem, was sie gesagt hat. Vielleicht denken Sie darüber noch etwas nach und geben es weiter. Einen schönen Tag noch.” Mit einem Nicken schien er die Konversation für beendet zu erklären und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Kind neben sich. 

Sakura selbst sah dem jungen Mann kurz nach und winkte ihm hinterher, ehe sie sich dem Blick des Uchihas bewusst wurde. “Was?” fragte sie unverblümt und tat so, als wäre das, was sie getan und gesagt hatte, das normalste der Welt. Erhielt aber nur ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. Ihr sollte es vorerst egal sein, weiter erklären würde sie sich nicht. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass das keine gute Idee wäre und sie wollte nicht unnötig weiter in fremde Angelegenheiten hineingezogen werden. Nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig zumindest. “Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich auf einen Tee mit Dangos einlade, Kleine? So als Dankeschön?” Überrascht von der Einladung fand die Rosahaarige zunächst keine Antwort, weshalb sie den Uchiha einfach nur anstarrte. Der schien aufgrund ihrer plötzlichen Sprachlosigkeit amüsiert zu sein. “Keine Angst ich entführe dich nicht und beißen tue ich auch nicht. Es war mein völliger ernst. Ich hab gleich Feierabend und neben der Polizeistation gleich gegenüber dem Eingang zum Uchiha-Viertel ist einer der besten Dango-Shops des Dorfes.” Immer noch unschlüssig, aber nicht mehr völlig überrascht, nickte die Erbin nach kurzen Zögern zaghaft. Da Mariko auf Mission war und ihre Eltern wie üblich beschäftigt waren, war Sakura alleine unterwegs. Innerhalb des Dorfes sollte sie weitestgehend sicher sein, hatten ihre Eltern gemeint und sie hatte ihre Worte vorhin ernst gemeint. In der Nähe von einem Polizei-Shinobi sollte sie mit am Sichersten sein, auch wenn sie viel lieber Mariko in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe hatte. Schließlich vertraute sie der Frau blind, kannte sie sie seitdem sie denken konnte. “Ok. Zeigen Sie den Weg, Uchiha-san.” Und endlich konnte sie sich auch wieder ein Lächeln abringen. 

Eines musste sie dem Dorf lassen - es war groß und weitläufig. Ganze 15 Minuten waren sie unterwegs gewesen, bis sie endlich bei der Polizeistation angekommen waren und je näher sie dem Gebäude kamen, umso mehr Personen mit schwarzen Haaren und Augen liefen ihr über den Weg, die ihrem Begleiter sehr, sehr ähnlich sahen. Das der Uchiha-Clan viele Mitglieder hatte, das hatte sie gelesen und sicherlich war nur ein Teil davon gerade auf den Straßen unterwegs und dennoch… Es waren so viele! 

Geduldig wartete sie draußen vor dem Haus, während ihr Begleiter seine Schicht beendete. Hin und wieder merkte sie die Blicke anderer Uchihas oder Personen auf sich, beließ es aber dabei und summte lieber vor sich hin während ihrer Wartezeit. 

Sie konnte den Tee und die Dangos wirklich gut gebrauchen und war daher sehr froh, als ihr Begleiter endlich wieder aus dem Gebäude trat und sie zum Dango-Shop führte, wo er sie draußen einen Platz aussuchen ließ. Auf die Frage, was für einen Tee sie gerne möchte, antwortete sie ihm mit “Jasmin-Tee” und kurz danach verschwand er im Inneren des Ladens und Sakura sah sich summend und guter Laune die Umgebung an. 

Bisher war sie noch nicht in diesem Teil des Dorfes gewesen, zum Umsehen war sie viel zu beschäftigt gewesen und außerdem reichte es, wenn sie den Weg zum Park und nach Hause kannte, zumindest wenn sie alleine unterwegs war. Vielleicht würde sie mit der Zeit noch dazu kommen, sich alle Gegenden von Konoha genauer ansehen zu können. Soweit sie informiert war, lebten ihre neu gewonnenen Freunde auch in jeweils anderen Ecken und Clan-Grundstücken von Konoha. Ino, Shikamaru und Chouji waren laut ihren Lehrern ebenso Clan-Erben wie sie, ein Grund weswegen ihre Eltern sehr erfreut waren, als sie erfahren hatten, mit wem sie sich angefreundet hatte. Kein Wunder also, dass ihre Eltern gleich zugestimmt hatten, als sie gefragt hatte, ob sie die drei neben Naruto zu ihrem Geburtstag einladen durfte. 

Das Geräusch von abgestelltem Porzellan riss die Haruno aus ihren Gedanken und stellte fest, dass ihr Begleiter schon wieder zurückgekehrt war mit der aufgegebenen Bestellung. “Vielen Dank Uchiha-san.” Ein freundliches Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie zu ihm sah und nach ihrem Tee griff. “Schon gut und Kagami reicht. Sonst könnte es zu Verwirrungen kommen.” Für einen Moment starrte die junge Erbin den Mann an, musste seine Worte einordnen und begreifen. “Ah… dann für Kagami-san auch nur Sakura.” Vermutlich war es besser, seinen Vornamen zu kennen, wo sie hier in der Nähe vom Uchihagrundstück waren und jeder sich mit Uchiha-san angesprochen fühlen könnte. Dennoch war es etwas ungewöhnlich in Sakuras Augen, dass er ihr dieses Angebot so frei gegeben hatte und er sah nicht danach aus, als ob es ihn stören würde. Viel eher glaubte sie, dass er einen Hauch von Amüsement in seinen Augen hatte, als sie so zögerlich seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Herrje mit Kindern war es einfacher zu sprechen, als mit Erwachsenen! 

“Otou-san!” Sakura sah sich um, als sie eine unbekannte Stimme vernahm. Weitete dann allerdings in Schock recht schnell ihre Augen. Wo kam der Junge vor ihrem Tisch jetzt plötzlich her? Eben stand da noch keiner! Ein kehliges, trockenes Lachen konnte sie vernehmen und es musste Kagami gehören, umdrehen, um ihre Theorie zu überprüfen, tat sie sich allerdings nicht. Stattdessen starrte sie den fremden Jungen immer noch mit großen Augen an, als ob er ein Geist wäre. “Shisui, jetzt hast du meinen Gast verschreckt. Sieh sie dir mal an, nicht jeder ist an deine Schnelligkeit gewöhnt.” Kagamis Stimme klang amüsiert, ehe sie wieder etwas ernster wurde. “Deine Mission ist gut verlaufen, nehme ich an?” 

Da Sakura ihren Blick immer noch nicht von dem jungen Teenager genommen hatte, sah sie sein Nicken auf die Frage, ehe sie die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit des für sie Unbekannten hatte. “Wenn du so weiter starrst, fallen dir noch die Augen aus, Glubschi” Grinste der Teenager sie unverhohlen an und wirkte wie die Lockerheit in Person. “Wie… ich meine wo?... Du warst nicht einmal auf dem Platz und jetzt stehst du einfach hier… Ich meine, wie?!” Sakura war immer noch fassungslos. Sie wusste, dass sie nun in einem Ninjadorf lebte und sie sich daher an vieles gewöhnen musste, aber der Typ war schneller als Mariko-san! Darauf kam sie einfach nicht klar, es verstörte sie so sehr, dass sie sogar ihre Höflichkeitsformen vergessen hatte. Das schien aber weder Kagami noch den Jungen zu stören, denn beide versuchten ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. 

Sakura verzog minimal ihren Mund, jetzt hatte sie sich scheinbar zum Gespött gemacht, aber sie konnte doch auch nichts dafür, dass so vieles neu für sie war. Innerlich brummend nahm sie ihren Tee und nippte an dem heißen Getränk, während die beiden Uchihas einen Blick miteinander tauschten und wieder zur Ruhe kamen. “Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du jemanden zu Dangos eingeladen hast, Otou-san? Sonst bist du nie in Gesellschaft von Personen außerhalb des Clans.” Unweigerlich änderte sich die lockere Atmosphäre und Sakura erkannte, wie Kagami sich etwas versteifte. Das Thema schien sensibel zu sein, denn sie merkte, dass sich auch ein paar andere Augenpaare auf ihren Tisch richteten. “Kagami-san hat mich im Park angesprochen.” Fing die Jüngste am Tisch an zu erzählen und stellte ihren Tee wieder auf den Tisch ab. “Dann kam irgendein Typ an, den ich nicht kannte und meinte, ich sollte lieber von Kagami-san abstand halten, weil man Uchihas … keine Ahnung was genau er sagen wollte, er meinte man kann ihnen nicht vertrauen.” Erneut merkte sie, wie sich jemand versteifte, dieses Mal schien es der junge Teenager zu sein, was bitteschön lief hier falsch? “Naja und dann habe ich dem Mann meine Meinung gesagt, dass ich es nicht nett finde, wie er Kagami-san als Stellvertreter der Shinobi-Polizei behandelt. Als er dann meinte, ich wüsste nicht wozu die fähig wären, habe ich nur gesagt, dass ich das nicht wissen muss, solange ich nicht vor habe eine böse Person zu werden und das ich vertrauen habe, dass die Polizei mich als Bewohner Konohas beschützt. Danach habe ich gesagt, dass er sich gefälligst für sein Verhalten entschuldigen soll und als er das getan hat, hat Kagami-san hier mich eingeladen.” Kurz zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern, verstand nicht ganz, was daran so besonders war, hatte sie doch nur das getan, was richtig war in ihren Augen. Ohne weiter auf die beiden Männer zu achten nahm sie sich einen der Dangos und als sie den ersten Bissen probierte, hatte sie das Gefühl, als sei sie im Himmel. Die schmeckten einfach unglaublich lecker! 

Eine Bewegung lenkte ihre Gedanken von der himmlischen Süßspeise zurück in die Gegenwart und sie fand den Teenie plötzlich neben seinen Vater sitzen. “Jetzt verstehe ich warum du sie eingeladen hast.” Meinte dieser grinsend und wendete sich der Haruno wieder zu. “Du bist echt einmalig. Du hast dem Typen tatsächlich deine Meinung gegeigt? Das ich sowas noch erleben darf.” _Warum war er darüber so amüsiert?_ “Ich bin übrigens Uchiha Shisui und der freundliche Polizist hier ist mein Dad.” Ihre Etikette dieses Mal nicht vergessend neigte Sakura ihren Kopf, als sie sich vorstellte. “Haruno Sakura. Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen Uchiha Shisui-san.” Abermals ertönte ein Lachen von dem jungen Mann und sie fragte sich, was es da zu lachen gab. “Keinen Grund zu unnötiger Höflichkeit Sakura-chan. Shisui reicht vollkommen.” Dieses Mal nickte sie nur. Es war ungewöhnlich für sie ältere mit den Vornamen anzusprechen, insbesondere wenn diese es ihr nach nur wenigen Minuten selbst vorschlugen. Vielleicht war sie wirklich in den letzten Jahren zu viel in der Nähe von alten, versteiften Diplomaten und Clanchefs und Dorfoberhäuptern gewesen. 

In Gedanken versunken widmete sich die Rosette wieder ihrem Tee und hörte nebenbei mit halbem Ohr dem Vater-Sohn-Gespann zu. Shisui berichtete von irgendeiner Mission, von der er zurückgekommen war und das nichts außergewöhnliches passiert war und davon das er später noch mit seinem Cousin trainieren wollte. Sie selbst befasste sich nicht wirklich mit den neuen Informationen. Viel eher dachte sie über das seltsame Verhalten nach, was sie beobachtet hatte. Ganz geheuer war ihr das nicht, doch konnte, nein, sollte sie deswegen etwas unternehmen? 

Das restliche Gespräch verlief überraschenderweise sehr angenehm, wenn es nicht sogar unterhaltsam war. Sakura stellte recht schnell fest, das sowohl Kagami als auch Shisui einen ziemlich ausgeprägten Sinn für Humor hatten. Beide unterschieden sich von den Uchihas, die auf der Straße unterwegs waren, deutlich. Sie waren freundlicher, lachten und grinsten in der Öffentlichkeit oder zumindest in ihrer Gegenwart, während alle anderen Uchihas, die sie sah, eher ernst und angespannt wirkten. Sie versuchte nicht zu viel in das Verhalten hinein zu interpretieren, sondern genoss die Gesellschaft einfach. Selbst als ihr Tee und die Dangos leer waren, saßen sie noch eine Weile am Tisch und redeten. Na, eher redete Shisui oder sein Vater, Sakura selbst beantwortete meistens nur Fragen und lauschte, fragte nur nach, wenn sie etwas nicht verstanden hatte. So erfuhr sie, dass Kagami schon seit über einer Dekade als Polizist arbeitete und sich nicht wirklich etwas anderes vorstellen konnte, weil er seinen Job gerne ausübte. Sein Sohn dagegen hatte sich für die klassische Shinobi-Karriere entschieden und obwohl er gerade mal 14 Jahre alt war, hatte er den Erzählungen nach, ziemlich schnell die Ränge erklommen. Welchen Rang er aktuell inne hatte, wollte er dann aber nicht preisgeben. Auch besagter Cousin hatte anscheinend die Ränge schnell erklommen, wobei ihr der Ausdruck in Shisuis Augen nicht gefiel. Sie sprachen eine andere Sprache, als das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Scheinbar hatte die Rosette ihre Mimik nicht ganz unter Kontrolle, denn der Teenager musterte sie nach seiner Aussage nachdenklich und intensiv. “Alles in Ordnung? Du ziehst deine Stirn kraus, pass besser auf, bevor du davon noch Falten wie eine alte Oma bekommst.” Wie in der vergangenen Zeit nutzte er Humor und Späße, dennoch blieb eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit für die Haruno zurück, auch wenn sie dem schwarzhaarigen ein mildes Lächeln schenkte. “Keine Sorge so schnell bekomme ich keine und selbst wenn, wer kennt schon ein Kind mit Falten?” Ihre Antwort klang ähnlich wie die Frage recht neckend, ehe sie auf die eigentliche Frage reagierte. “Und ja, alles gut. Kagami-san kann bestätigen, das er mich heute auch schon hat grübeln sehen. Ich denke für mein Alter ziemlich viel nach.” Einen Augenblick lang blieb es still am Tisch, ehe Sakura sich nach kurzem Umsehen wieder den beiden anderen zuwendete. “Ich denke, es wird langsam Zeit für mich zurück nach Hause zu gehen. Es ist ziemlich spät geworden und ich möchte nicht zu spät nach Hause kommen. Kagami-san, Shisui-san…” “Shisui” wurde sie unterbrochen, ignorierte es jedoch. “es war mir eine Freude euch kennenzulernen und vielen Dank hierfür.” Mit einer Handbewegung winkte Kagami die höflichen Worte ab und lächelte sie dafür lieber an. “Kein Grund zu danken, ich schätze du weißt wie du zurück kommst? Selbst wenn. Shisui du bringst Cherry hier sicher nach Hause verstanden? Und dann komm selbst zurück und trödel nicht.” Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und nickte noch einmal zu Sakura. “Bis zum nächsten Mal.” Und mit diesen Worten war er auch schon verschwunden und neben ihr stand plötzlich besagter Teenie, der sie nach Hause bringen sollte.

Bizarr. Anders konnte Sakura den Gang nach Hause nicht bezeichnen. Kaum hatte das Duo die Straße zum Uchiha-Viertel verlassen, spürte die Erbin nahezu alle Blicke auf sich und wie diese sich in ihren Rücken hinein bohrten. Eine Weile versuchte sie es einfach zu ignorieren, nahm sich ein Beispiel an dem aufgedrehten Teen neben sich, der entweder die Blicke nicht merkte oder sie gekonnt überging, ohne das es etwas an seiner Laune änderte. Insgeheim glaubte die Haruno, das es das Letzte war und beneidete ihn darum so gekonnt ruhig zu bleiben. Ihr selbst gingen diese stechenden Blicke mit der Zeit immer mehr und mehr auf den Geist. War das normal in einem Dorf oder hatte es etwas mit ihr zu tun? Oder gab es noch einen ganz anderen Punkt? War es vielleicht ihre Gesellschaft oder der Clan an sich? Keine Ahnung zu haben war ätzend! Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sie beinahe beim Haruno-Grundstück angekommen waren und erst aus ihren Gedanken schrak, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Als sie nachsah, stellte sie fest dass die Hand zu Shisui gehörte und dieser sie mit einem breiten Grinsen ansah. “Das nächste Mal solltest du mehr auf den Weg achten, Sakura-chan, sonst verläufst du dich noch. Nicht das ich dich nicht finden könnte mit deiner auffallenden Haarfarbe. Aber ernsthaft. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was in deinem Kopf so unglaubliches los ist, dass du dermaßen abdriftest.” Den neckenden Unterton konnte niemand überhören, weshalb Sakura nur amüsiert ihren Kopf schüttelte. “Sollte ich mich tatsächlich mal verlaufen, finde ich bestimmt einen Shinobi oder einen der Polizeieinheit, der mich gerne zurück nach Hause bringt. Und für meine Gedanken, shoo shoo, die bleiben für mich, nichts da mit Mäuschen spielen.” Die Haruno konnte es sich nicht verkneifen Shisui etwas zurück zu ärgern, weshalb sie ihm frech die Zunge rausstreckte und ihn ebenso frech angrinste, was besagten Teenager zum Lachen brachte. “Aber danke fürs nach Hause bringen Shisui-san-” “Shisui” Wurde sie wieder unterbrochen. “bestimmt sehen wir uns noch wieder und nochmals vielen Dank an deinen Vater.” Während sie sich bedankte, hatte sie sich wieder leicht verbeugt und wollte sich schon zum Gehen abwenden, als sie noch einmal stehen blieb. “Ah… Ich treff mich morgen Nachmittag mit ein paar Freunden im Park… Falls Shisui-san Lust und Zeit hat, darf er gerne vorbei kommen. Auf jeden Fall danke nochmals und bis dann.” Mit diesen Worten winkte sie dem schwarzhaarigen noch einmal schnell zu und rannte die letzten Meter zum Eingang des Haupthauses, wo sie auch gleich eine ihr bekannte Person stehen sah. “Guten Abend Sakura-sama.” Die ältere Dame vor dem Haupthaus verneigte sich, als sie die junge Erbin ansprach, was Sakura mit einem freundlichen Lächeln beantwortete. “nabend Himeko-san. Ich nehme an, meine Eltern sind noch unterwegs?” Das Lächeln verließ nicht ihre Lippen während sie sprach, allerdings neigte sie ihren Kopf fragend zur Seite, ehe sie ein bestätigendes Nicken von der Dame erhielt. “Eure ehrenwerten Eltern werden vermutlich erst spät Abends zurück kommen. Ich bin aber auch hier, um euch mitzuteilen, dass Mariko-san von ihrer Mission zurückgekehrt ist.” Strahlend blickte die Erbin ihrem Clanmitglied entgehen und nickte leicht. “Vielen Dank Himeko-san. Genießt euren Abend und richtet eurem Sohn doch bitte aus, dass ich hoffe, das sein Sohn schnell wieder gesund wird.” Mit diesen Worten entließ Sakura Himeko, doch anstatt ins Haupthaus einzutreten, begab sie sich auf direktem Weg zum Nebeneingang von Marikos Haus. Es war durch eine kleine im Zaun eingelassene Tür schnell zu erreichen. Lag das Haus genau auf der Höhe des Haruno-Haupthauses und da Sakura gerne zu Mariko hinüber schlich, hatte man extra eine geheime Tür in den Zaun eingelassen, die das Grundstück des Haruno-Clans umzäunte. 

Genau diese Verbindung nutzte die junge Kirschblüte, um sich ihren Weg zu ihrer Nanny zu bahnen. Kaum war sie durch den Nebeneingang ins Haus eingetreten, hatte sie sich schon ihrer Schuhe entledigt und rannte freudig in Richtung Wohnbereich, in dem sie Mariko vermutete. “Mariko-san! Du bist wieder da!” Rief die junge Erbin euphorisch aus, als sie den schwarzen Haarschopf ihrer Vertrauten entdeckte und schmiss sich sogleich in die ausgestreckten Arme der jungen Frau, sodass ihr ganz entging, dass diese gar nicht alleine war. “Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich zum Abend hin wieder da sein werde, Sakura-chan.” Erwiderte die junge Erwachsene und wuschelte durch das pinke Haar, was ihr ein kichern des Kindes einbrachte. “Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Kind hast.” Vernahmen beide Frauen plötzlich eine weitere tiefere Stimme und Sakura wäre beinahe aus Überraschung aus der Umarmung gesprungen, in welcher sie sich befand. “Sakura-chan ist nicht mein Kind Genma-san. So alt bin ich nun auch noch nicht. Sie ist die Tochter meiner Auftragsgeber und sowas wie mein Pflegekind. Ich bin für ihre Sicherheit zuständig, seitdem sie 1 Jahr alt ist.” Während Mariko erklärte in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander standen, beäugte Sakura den Fremden Mann, der auf der Couch von Mariko saß. Er hatte beinahe Schulterlange braune Haare, welche von einem dunkelblauen Bandana großteilig abgedeckt wurden. Sein Blick wirkte aufgrund hängender Augenlider recht desinteressiert, doch das auffälligste für die junge Erbin war das nadelähnliche Etwas in seinem Mund auf dem der Mann herum kaute. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, starrten sich die beiden eine Weile stumm an, ehe Mariko einschratt. “Das ist Shiranui Genma, er war gemeinsam mit mir auf der Mission und wird mich wohl noch das ein oder andere mal auf weiteren Missionen begleiten. Genma-san das ist Haruno Sakura. Die Tochter von Mebuki und Kizashi Haruno und die Person die ich beschütze.” Ein seltsamer Laut entwich dem Mann, ehe sich ein Mundwinkel hob und er ihr ein schiefes Grinsen schenkte. Die junge Kirschblüte selbst verbeugte sich leicht, manieren nicht vergessend. “Freut mich Shiranui-san.” Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, dass er doch bitte auf ihre Nanny acht geben soll auf Missionen, doch sie schluckte den Kommentar hinunter. Sie kannte den Mann vor sich nicht, da konnte sie ihm schlecht um so etwas bitten. 

Eine Hand auf ihrem Kopf sorgte dafür, dass Sakura ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Genma auf Mariko richtete und sie diese fragend ansah. “Ich nehme an, du hast Hunger und deine Eltern sind noch unterwegs?” Als Mariko ein Nicken zur Bestätigung erhielt, lächelte sie milde. “Gut dann kümmern wir uns mal ums Essen. Du bist auch eingeladen fürs Abendessen zu bleiben Genma-san.” Und mit einer weiteren Bestätigung verschwanden beide Mädels in der Küche, um besagtes Abendessen zuzubereiten. Während des Essens war die Stimmung am Tisch recht ausgelassen. Sakura erzählte von ihrem Tag und den Begegnungen die sie gemacht hatte und die beiden jungen Erwachsenen berichteten ein bisschen was von ihrer Mission und ein paar Patzer die auf dem Rückweg passiert waren, was die pinkhaarige zum Lachen brachte. Selbst Genma konnte das ein oder andere amüsierte Grunzen nicht vor ihr verstecken. Es war schön und Sakura liebte diese Abende, fern von dem Perfektionismus zu dem sie erzogen worden war. Bei Mariko musste sie im privaten Rahmen nicht darauf achten, wie sie sich gab, was sie sagte oder tat. Sie konnte einfach sie selbst sein und ihre Zeit genießen, weshalb sie diese Momente besonders schätzte. 

Nach dem Essen half sie beim Abräumen und sauber machen, ehe sie sich von den beiden Erwachsenen verabschiedete mit den Worten, dass sie noch für den nächsten Tag einiges lesen und vorbereiten musste. Sie war so schnell aus der Tür verschwunden, dass sie den fragenden Blick Genmas nicht mitbekommen hatte und auch das Kopfschütteln Marikos nicht mehr sah. Im Familienhaus angekommen begann sie ihre abendliche Routine. Sie machte sich für die Nacht fertig, ging ins Wohnzimmer und bereitete alles weitere für den nächsten Tag vor. Sie merkte nicht einmal, wie sie beim Lesen immer müder wurde und auf dem Sofa einschlief, noch bevor ihre Eltern spät Abends nach Hause kamen. Schmunzelnd betrachteten Kizashi und Mebuki ihre friedlich schlafende Tochter neben Zetteln und Büchern, ehe Kizashi seine Prinzessin vorsichtig hochhob und sie in ihr eigenes Bett brachte. Am nächsten Morgen würde sie in ihren eigenen vier Wänden und in ihrem warmen Bett aufwachen, verwundert wie sie überhaupt dahin gekommen war.


	5. Familien- und Geburtstagszeit

Die Tage bis zu ihrem Geburtstag verliefen für Sakura erfreulicherweise recht angenehm. Am Tag nach ihrer Begegnung mit Kagami und Shisui Uchiha, sowie Genma Shiranui - also zwei Tage vor ihrem Geburtstag - wachte die junge Erbin verwirrt in ihrem eigenen Zimmer auf. War sie nicht im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch gewesen? Viel Zeit blieb ihr allerdings nicht, als sie einen Blick auf ihren Wecker warf und feststellte, dass bald ihre erste Unterrichtseinheit anfangen würde. Etwas ungeschickt kickte sie ihre Decke von sich und sprintete ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen, ehe sie in die Küche trat und feststellte, dass ihre Eltern schon wieder unterwegs war. Zumindest etwas zu essen hatten sie ihr zur Seite gestellt, wofür sie mehr als dankbar war. Kaum das sie aufgegessen hatte, klopfte es auch schon an der Tür und der Uhrzeit nach zu urteilen, ahnte Sakura schon, wer vor der Tür stehen würde. 

Ihren Vormittag verbrachte sie wie üblich mit lernen. Während sie auf der Reise immer das wichtigste eines Landes und der angesiedelten Dörfer gelernt hatte, wurden nun alle Bereiche vertieft. Historisches Wissen über Konoha und allgemein über Hi no Kuni. Die politische und wirtschaftliche Entwicklung des Landes und seiner Dörfer, die Beziehungen zu den anderen Nationen, selbst die Bevölkerungsentwicklung und der Gesundheitsstatus war Teil ihres Lehrplans. Eine schwere Kost, wenn man bedachte, dass das junge Mädchen erst sieben Jahre alt werden würde und sich mit so etwas auseinandersetzen musste, seitdem sie denken konnte. Ausgesucht hatte sich die Kirschblüte das bestimmt nicht, aber sie akzeptierte es. Das Wissen war notwendig, wenn sie später die Aufgaben ihrer Eltern übernehmen und ihr Erbe antreten sollte. Außerdem hatte sie gefallen daran gefunden, Dinge zu wissen, die die meisten vergessen hatten. Laut Mariko waren Informationen äußerst wertvoll und nützlich und sie glaubte Mariko, weshalb sie umso fleißiger lernte. Wer wusste schon, wann ihr irgendwann eine jetzt bedeutungslose Information das Leben retten würde oder das von anderen.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte sie im Park gemeinsam mit ihren neu gewonnenen Freunden. Ino und Naruto waren vor ihr da gewesen und während sie abwechselnd die Schaukel in beschlag nahmen, erzählten sie den jeweils anderen von den Dingen, die sie die letzte Zeit unternommen hatten. Insbesondere Naruto berichtete lebhaft von seinen Streichen, die er den Shinobis spielte und wäre beinahe von der Schaukel gefallen, so wild wie er mit seinen Armen gestikulierte, wäre da nicht Shisui aufgetaucht und hätte ihn festgehalten. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal kommen sehen, aber sie war nach dem letzten Treffen nicht mehr ganz so schnell aus der Fassung zu bringen aufgrund seiner Schnelligkeit, anders als ihre Freunde, die ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrten. Ein leises, erheiterndes Kichern konnte sich die Harunoerbin beim Anblick ihrer Freunde nicht verkneifen. Sie konnte sich zu gut vorstellen, das sie genau so ausgesehen hatte, als sie zum ersten Mal mit Shisui konfrontiert wurde. Natürlich musste sie sich im Anschluss erklären, wer der Kerl sei und woher sie ihn kenne und wo er überhaupt hergekommen sei. Die Fragen nahmen kein Ende und zum Schluss war es Shisui der sich über ihre Lage amüsierte. 

Zum Glück verebbte die Flut an Fragen nach einer Weile und Sakura fand sich bald in einer neuen Fragerunde wieder. Dieses Mal ging es jedoch um ihre eigene Geburtstagsfeier und Dingen wie: wer alles kommt, was sie sich wünsche und was man tragen solle. Ehrlich wie sie war, beichtete sie, dass sie keine wirkliche Ahnung habe, wer genau alles kommen würde, außer eben ihren Freunden. Annehmen, dass ihre Eltern ihren Geburtstag nicht für politische Interaktionen missbrauchen würden, tat sie nicht. Dafür waren sie zu lange auf Reisen gewesen und neue Kontakte und Verbindungen mussten geschlossen werden. Da war der Geburtstag der Harunoerbin genau das Richtige. Dabei wäre Sakura glücklich gewesen ihre Zeit nur mit ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden zu verbringen ohne irgendwelche Verpflichtungen, sodass sie einmal einen Tag lang einfach nur Kind sein konnte. Deshalb erzählte sie den anderen auch, dass sie ihr schon etwas schenken würden, wenn sie einfach nur auftauchen würden. Sie brauchte keine Geschenke. Die Anwesenheit ihrer Freunde reichte ihr und war mehr als sie die letzten Jahre sich erhoffen konnte. Als der Tag sich dem Ende neigte, wurde sie von Mariko-san abgeholt und noch bevor sie auf ihre Vertraute zulief, lud sie Shisui und seinen Vater zu ihrem Geburtstag ein. Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass der Schwarzhaarige bei der Erwähnung, dass sie nicht wisse, wer alles zu ihrer Feier kommen würde, sich etwas versteift hatte. Die Gründe dahinter kannte sie nicht. Hatte auch nicht nachgefragt, doch als sie ihm die mündliche Einladung gab, wuschelte er ihr grinsend durchs Haar und meinte, dass sie kommen würden, weil es ein Verbrechen wäre, die Einladung von einer so einzigartigen Kirschblüte abzulehnen. Und mit diesen Worten war er auch schon davon geflickert.

Der Tag vor ihrem Geburtstag verlief dagegen recht ereignislos. Vormittags stand ihr Unterricht auf dem Tagesplan und im Anschluss hatte sie ein paar Stunden nur mit Mariko-san, ehe sie dazu aufgefordert wurde, zurück ins Haupthaus einzukehren. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte sie damit verschiedene Kimonos und Yukatas anzuprobieren, um den passenden für den großen Tag zu finden. Ihre Einwände, dass sie keinen Kimono tragen möchte, weil sie sich in denen nicht ausreichend bewegen könne, wurden zunächst allerdings nicht erhört. Sie ahnte, dass ihr Geburtstag ein Anlass war, sie den anderen Clans zu präsentieren und sie dafür herausgeputzt werden sollte. Doch sie weigerte sich hinnehmen zu müssen, einen unpraktischen Kimono anzuziehen, wenn sie endlich auch einmal Kinder in ihrem Alter um sich herum haben würde. Zumindest etwas Spaß wollte sie an ihrem besonderen Tag haben, weshalb sie sich, trotz ihrer eigentlich guten Erziehung, quer stellte, als sie einen weiteren teuren und schweren Kimono anprobieren sollte. Erst danach fanden ihre Einwände Gehör und eventuell ließen sich ihre Eltern auf einen leichten, aber nicht weniger auffallenden und glamourösen Yukata ein, sofern sie sich nicht beim Haarschmuck zieren würde. Etwas mit dem sie leben konnte. 

Während gegen Abend die letzten Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Tag getroffen wurden, gingen Mebuki und Kizashi noch einmal jegliche Etikette mit ihrer Tochter durch und auch die in Konoha angesiedelten Clans mit ihren Oberhäuptern und Erben. Alleine die letzte Tatsache verriet der jungen Haruno, dass sie sich auf hohen Besuch einstellen musste, den nicht sie selbst eingeladen hatte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie etwas mehr Freiheiten und Vergnügen auf ihrer eigenen Geburtstagsfeier genießen würde als es in den letzten Jahren der Fall gewesen war. Doch auch der letzte Tag vor ihrem großen Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und sie fand sich grübelnd in ihrem Zimmer wieder, ihren Stoffhasen an ihre Brust gedrückt. Hoffentlich wird es morgen ein schöner Tag. Einer den ich genießen kann. Mit diesen Gedanken drückte sie ihr Stofftier noch einmal fest an sich und schloss ihre Augen, ehe sie ins Land der Träume abdriftete. 

Entgegen ihrer normalen Tagesroutine durfte die Pinkhaarige an ihrem Geburtstag länger als üblich schlafen. Sie würde keinen Unterricht in den Vormittagsstunden erhalten, weshalb es ihr erlaubt war mehr oder weniger auszuschlafen. Mehr als zwei Stunden konnte Sakura aber nicht herausschlagen, da ihr Körper von alleine wach wurde. Er hatte sich mit der Zeit langsam aber stetig an das frühe Aufstehen gewöhnt. Kein Wunder also, dass sie, als sie ihre Augen öffnete, etwas verwirrt war, ehe ihr klar wurde, was für ein Tag war und sie daher länger als gewöhnlich geschlafen hatte. Ein freudiges Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Züge bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie heute Geburtstag hatte. Voller Übermut sprang sie aus ihrem Bett und rannte nur in ihrem Pyjama bekleidet aus ihrem Zimmer auf der Suche nach ihren Eltern. 

Ihre Mutter fand sie nach kurzer Zeit im Wohnbereich. Mebuki hatte die raschen Schritte ihrer Tochter schon von Weitem gehört und drehte sich genau in dem Moment zur Tür, als ihr Kind sie erblickt haben musste. Ein warmes Lächeln hatte sich auf die Züge der Älteren gelegt. Die Freude ihrer Tochter war gewissermaßen ansteckend und ohne weiter nachzudenken, hockte sich das weibliche Oberhaupt der Harunos hin und hielt ihre Arme geöffnet vor sich. Diese Einladung ließ sich Sakura natürlich nicht entgehen und stürmte in die Arme ihrer Mutter, die sie liebevoll umarmte. “Alles gute zu deinem Geburtstag, Cherry. Wie fühlt sich mein kleines, großes Mädchen heute?” Drang die liebevolle und sanfte Stimme ihrer Mutter an Sakuras Ohr, welche sich daraufhin noch enger an die Blonde drückte. Es kam nicht häufig vor, dass Sakura diese Sanftheit von Mebuki zu Gesicht bekam, umso glücklicher war sie, wenn sie diese Momente alleine mit ihr genießen konnte. Auch wenn die junge Erbin wusste, dass ihre Eltern sie liebten, waren es diese seltenen Augenblicke in denen sie es auch deutlich spüren konnte. Genau diese Momente ließen sie trotz aller Widrigkeiten und Anstrengungen weiter machen, ließen sie die Schwere ihrer Pflichten ertragen, denn genau zu diesen Zeiten merkte sie, wie geliebt sie wirklich war und nicht alleine. “Danke Okaa-san. Ich bin ausgeschlafen und freu mich auf den heutigen Tag. Das erste Jahr, dass ich mit anderen Kindern feiern kann. Ich bin so aufgeregt wie noch nie!” nuschelte sie in die Halsbeuge ihrer Mutter und machte keine Anstalten loszulassen. Eine Weile wollte sie noch die Wärme und Nähe ihrer Mutter spüren, wusste sie, dass spätestens wenn ihre Gäste kamen, diese Tribute von einer professionellen Aura abgelöst werden würden. Ein verständnisvolles hummen war zu hören. “Es ist etwas gänzlich anderes als die letzten Jahre, da ist es natürlich aufgeregt zu sein. Was hälst du davon deinen Vater aufzusuchen und dann Mariko rüber zu bitten, damit wir gemeinsam Frühstücken und ich decke schonmal den Tisch, hm?”

So gerne die junge Kirschblüte die Umarmung ihrer Mutter aufrecht erhalten hätte, genau so gerne wollte sie sich in die Arme ihres Vaters schmeißen, ohne dafür gescholten zu werden, weil sich solch ein ausgelassenes Verhalten nicht für die Erbin eines Diplomaten gehöre. Daher nickte sie und löste sich anschließend von ihrer Mutter. “Frühstück klingt super Okaa-san. Vor allem weil es schon lange her ist, dass wir gemeinsam als Familie zusammen am Tisch saßen.” Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Sakura um und rannte mit tapsigen Schritten los, um ihren Vater zu finden. Diesen musste sie nicht lange suchen. Er hatte die schnellen Schritte seiner Tochter schon von weitem vernehmen können und trat daher aus seinem Büro. Nicht das sein kleiner Engel noch die Ordnung in seinem Büro durcheinander brachte, wenn sie wie der Wind hineingeflogen kam. “Oto-san!” hörte er die freudige Stimme seiner Tochter und fing diese mit einem erheiterten Schnauben auf, als sie sich in seine Arme warf. “Hallo Prinzessin, da ist heute wohl jemand besonders gut drauf, was? Woran das nur liegen kann?” Kizashi war wie seine Tochter gut gelaunt. Das Lachen seiner Prinzessin war ansteckend und selbst er konnte sich ihrem Charme nicht immer entziehen, dennoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen sie ab und an zu necken. Insbesondere an Tagen wie diesem, wo er nur im Rahmen seiner kleinen Familie war. Ein Tag den er sich von seinen Pflichten mehr oder weniger lossagte, damit er den Geburtstag seines kleinen Engels auch genießen konnte. Für eine Weile war er einfach nur ein normaler Vater, ohne einen Clan und ohne Verpflichtungen, die auf seinen Schultern lasteten und um die er sich kümmern musste. Er war ein einfacher Zivilist und konnte dem entsprechend auch mal zulassen, seine eigenen Bedürfnisse und Gefühle zu zeigen. Im Rahmen seiner kleinen Familie und zu Zeiten wie diesen war es möglich und er ahnte, dass seine kleine Prinzessin diese Momente genauso sehr schätzte und liebte wie er und Mebuki. Für ihr Alter war Sakura ziemlich klug und verstand mehr, als man ihr zutraute. Manchmal verbitterte Kizashi der Gedanke daran, dass er mit daran schuld war, dass seine kleine Prinzessin schneller erwachsen werden musste, als andere Kinder in ihrer Altersgruppe und gleichzeitig war er so unglaublich stolz auf sie. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sie sich beklagt über ihr Leben, auch wenn sie zugab, dass sie Kinder in ihrem Alter vermisste und nicht ein einziges Mal war sie auf ihn oder ihre Mutter wütend aufgrund des Loses, was sie gezogen hatte. Sie verstand was ihre Position bedeutete, was es hieß die Erbin der Harunos zu sein und obwohl sie gezwungen war sich erwachsen zu verhalten, hatte sie ihr kindliches Wesen nie gänzlich verloren. Dafür war das Oberhaupt mehr als nur dankbar und umso besonderer waren diese kostbaren Momente in denen seine Familie einfach sie selbst sein konnte. 

“Moe Oto-san! Ich werde heute 7 Jahre alt, da kann ich nur gut gelaunt sein!” In seinen Armen versucht Sakura ein beleidigtes Gesicht zu ziehen, aufgrund seines Scherzes, was Kizashi dazu veranlasste ein aufkommendes Lachen zu unterdrücken. “Als ob ich deinen Geburtstag vergessen könnte, Cherry. Alles Gute zu deinem großen Tag Prinzessin. Willst du Mariko noch herüber holen, bevor wir Frühstücken?” Das strahlende Gesicht und die leuchtenden Augen waren Antwort genug, als er seine Tochter auf den Boden absetzte und ihr noch einmal durch die Haare wuschelte, ehe er sie wieder loslaufen ließ. 

Die Tatsache, das sie immer noch nur ihren Pyjama trug, störte Sakura nicht im geringsten, als sie durch die nicht ganz so geheime Tür trat, die das Haruno-Grundstück zum Rest des Dorfes abtrennte und genau zum Haus von Mariko führte. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, rannte sie zur Nebentür und riss diese mit einem lauten “Guten Morgen Mariko-san” auf, ehe sie in das Haus ihrer Vertrauten eintrat. Als sie zunächst keine Antwort bekam und auch niemanden im Wohnbereich oder der Küche antreffen konnte, zog die Erbin verwirrt ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, ehe sie plötzlich von hinten hochgehoben und durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde. Was ihr ein heiteres Lachen entlockte, nachdem sie sich bewusst wurde, wer sich da an sie herangeschlichen hatte. “Alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag, Sakura-chan.” Vernahm sie die warme und losgelöste Stimme Marikos, nachdem diese aufgehört hatte, sie herumzuwirbeln. Stattdessen hielt sie die Jüngere auf ihrem Arm an sich gedrückt und drückte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf den Scheitel ihres Kopfes. “Danke Mariko-san. Ich dachte schon du seist vor mir davongelaufen, als ich dich nicht finden konnte! Okaa-san und Oto-san haben gesagt, dass ich dich fürs Frühstück abholen soll! Es ist schon eine Ewigkeit her, dass wir alle gemeinsam an einem Tisch zusammen gefrühstückt haben! Ohne dich würde da einfach etwas fehlen.” Sakura spürte wie die junge Frau sie noch einmal herzlich an sich drückte und sie anschließend wieder absetzte. “Na, dann wollen wir deine Eltern mal nicht warten lassen und ich bin mir sicher, dass du vor Hunger bestimmt den gesamten Tisch alleine aufessen könntest, nicht wahr?” Zum Unterstützen dieser Aussage fing Sakuras Bauch auch gleich an laut zu grummeln, was dazu führte, dass sich ein roter Schleier von Peinlichkeit über ihre Gesichtszüge ausbreitete. Ein Glucksen war von der schwaarzhaarigen zu hören, sodass sich der Rotton von Sakura nur noch vertiefte. “Mach dich nicht lustig über mich, Mariko-san! Meine Frühstückszeit habe ich seit 2 Stunden überschritten! Da schreit mein Magen einfach nach Nahrung! Vielleicht solltest du aufpassen, dass ich dir nicht alles wegessen beim Frühstücken!” Dieses Mal war es die Rosahaarige, die amüsiert schmunzelte und daraufhin die Ältere zur Tür führte. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie zurück ins Haupthaus einkehrten. Immerhin wartete ein üppiges Frühstück auf sie und ihre Eltern! Da konnten sie nicht einfach herumtrödeln, sie würden beim Essen sicherlich noch Zeit dazu haben. Außerdem wollte Sakura ihre Zeit in Beisein ihrer wichtigsten Familienmenschen genießen ohne sich Gedanken darüber machen zu müssen, ob sie sich nun vorbildlich benahm oder nicht. Wenn sie die Chance dazu hatte, wollte sie so viel wie möglich von diesen unbeschwerten Momenten genießen und das am Liebsten umgeben von den Menschen, die sie ihr ganzes Leben lang schon kannte und die ihr mit am wichtigsten waren. Es war daher auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sich Mariko ohne weiteres mit schleifen ließ. Immerhin kannte sie die Kirschblüte, seitdem sie ein Baby war und sie wusste, wie wichtig ihr solche Augenblicke waren, auch wenn die Erbin es nie deutlich aussprach. Doch das musste sie nicht, ihre Reaktionen waren Antwort genug. Und mit einem unbeschwerten Lächeln traten die beiden ins Haupthaus ein, wo sie herzlich von Mebuki und Kizashi empfangen wurden und zusammen genossen sie das üppige Frühstück in ihrer kleinen Runde, frei von allen Lasten und die Luft gefüllt mit dem fröhlichen, unbeschwerten Lachen Sakuras. 

Es war um die Mittagszeit, als die kleine Familie beschloss das Frühstück für beendet zu erklären. Das gemeinsame Mahl hatten sie so weit es ging in die Länge gezogen, viel miteinander geredet und gelacht, bis sie irgendwann von der Realität eingeholt wurden. Sakuras Gäste würden in wenigen Stunden eintreffen und bis dahin musste noch einiges vorbereitet werden. “So Sakura-chan, ab mit dir in Bad. Du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag im Pyjama rumlaufen, egal wie gemütlich er auch sein mag. Nehm ruhig ein Bad. Ich schicke dir dann jemanden, der sich um deine Haare kümmert und dir beim Yukata hilft.” Mit diesen Worten wurde Sakura verabschiedet und sprintete ins Badezimmer, während ihre Mutter die Küche aufräumte und ihr Vater sich in sein Büro zurück zog, um die letzten Angelegenheiten für den Tag zu regeln. Mariko half Mebuki noch in der Küche, ehe auch sie in ihre eigenen vier Wände zurückkehrte. Pünktlich zur eigentlichen Geburtstagsfeier ihres Schützlings würde sie wieder auf dem Haruno-Anwesen sein. 

Sakura tat wie man ihr aufgetragen hatte und ließ sich ein Bad ein. Kurz überlegte sie, welche der verschiedenen Pflegeöle sie verwenden sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Ein einfaches heißes Bad würde schon ausreichen und während sie darauf wartete, dass die Badewanne sich füllte, nutzte sie die Zeit um ihren Körper zu reinigen, ehe sie im Anschluss daran in das warme und wohltuende Wasser glitt. Mit einem wohligem Seufzer sank sie tiefer ins Wasser hinein und ließ sich eine Weile einfach nur gedanklich treiben. Bislang verlief der Tag so wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte und hoffentlich würde es auch weiterhin so bleiben. Ein Klopfen an der Badezimmertür riss die Rosahaarige aus ihren verstreuten Gedanken. “Sakura-sama eure Eltern schicken mich, um euch für die Feierlichkeiten herzurichten.” Die Stimme einer ihrer Clanmitglieder drang gedämpft durch die Tür. Scheinbar hatte sie wirklich lange ein Bad genommen, Sakura hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung wie spät es inzwischen war. “Ich bin gleich soweit.” Ihre Antwort fiel freundlich aus, auch wenn Sakura gerne noch etwas länger im Wasser geblieben wäre, doch wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie bald ihre Freunde um sich herum haben würde, war die Sehnsucht nach dem warmen und entspannenden Wasser recht schnell vergessen. Mit einem Handtuch um ihren zierlichen Körper gewickelt trat die Erbin aus dem Badezimmer und anschließend in ihr eigenes Zimmer, in welchem schon besagtes Clanmitglied wartete und ihr ein höflich-distanziertes Lächeln schenkte. Auf das Zurechtmachen konnte Sakura gut und gerne verzichten, wenn es nach ihr ging. Leider konnte sie sich dem nicht entziehen und ließ es daher ohne weiteres über sich ergehen. Cremes für Körper und Gesicht wurden vor ihr ausgebreitet und ohne sich zu beschweren tat sie, was von ihr erwartet wurde. Nicht, dass sie nicht auf ihr Äußeres achten wollte, doch in ihren Augen waren diese ganzen Schönheitsprodukte Zeit- und Geldverschwendung. Einfache Feuchtigkeitscremes reichten ihrer Meinung nach aus. Zum Glück drängte ihre Mutter nicht darauf, dass sie mehr von den Produkten nutzte. Viel lieber wollte sie es einfacher halten, so wie Mariko-san. Nachdem sie sich eingecremt hatte und alles in ihre Haut eingezogen war, hieß es für sie anziehen. Sie war immer noch froh um ihre Entscheidung sich gegen einen Kimono und für einen Yukata durchgesetzt zu haben. Dieser nahm ihr nicht zu viel Bewegungsfreiraum und saß deutlich lockerer. Sie fühlte sich nicht, als ob sie Kilos an unnötigen Stoff mit sich herum trug, der sie nur verlangsamte. Ihre Haare waren dagegen ein ganz anderes Thema. Kaum hatte sie ihren Yukata angezogen, wurde sie auf einen Hocker vor einem großen Spiegel gesetzt und die ellenlange Prozedur einer ordentlichen Frisur begann. Mit einem Kamm und einer Schale heißem Wassers wurden ihre einzelnen Strähnen glatt gekämmt. Eine unangenehme Sache, wenn Knoten heraus gekämmt wurden. Nach und nach steckte man ihre rosafarbenden Haare nach oben, fixierte die Strähnen mit wunderschönen und teuren Accessoires. Nur die Strähnen, die ihr Gesicht umrundeten wurden nicht fest gesteckt, sondern fielen leicht gelockt an den Seiten ihres Gesichts herab. Ein letztes Mal wurde sie von der Frau gemustert, ehe sie ein zufriedenes Nicken ausmachen konnte. Endlich war die Prozedur vorüber und Sakura trat schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum. Nicht dass sich die Dame es noch anders überlegte. 

Lange musste Sakura nicht auf ihre ersten Gäste warten. Kaum vernahm sie ein Klopfen an der Eingangstür, öffnete eine Bedienstete den eintreffenden Gästen die Tür, während die Erbin sich leicht zur Begrüßung ihrer Gäste verneigte. “Willkommen Yamanaka-sama, Nara-sama und Akimichi-sama. Ich freue mich, dass Ihr der Einladung gefolgt seid. Tretet ein und fühlt Euch wie zu Hause. Renja-san wird Euch den Weg zum Garten weisen.” Mit ihren Worten zeigte sie auf besagtes Clanmitglied und schenkte den eingetroffenen Clanoberhäuptern ein seichtes Lächeln, ehe sie die freudige und aufgedrehte Stimme ihrer Freundin vernahm und sich auch gleich in einer engen Umarmung wiederfand. “Saku-chan! Alles gute zu deinem Geburtstag! Und untersteh dich diese Höflichkeitsfloskeln uns gegenüber auch nur zu denken! Zudem kann Dad es händeln, wenn er mal nicht wie so ein wichtiges Oberhaupt behandelt wird. Aber was anderes, du siehst toll aus Saku-chan! Siehst du Dad ich habe dir gesagt ein Kimono wird zu übertrieben sein. Immerhin kenne ich Sakura besser als du.” Ino hatte einfach drauf los geplappert und erntete mit ihrem Kommentar einige amüsierte Gluckser. Auch Sakura konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, erst recht nicht, als sie ein ‘troublesome’ von Shikamaru vernahm. “Ino, das nächste Mal solltest du deine Freundin nicht einfach so überfallen, aber meine Tochter hat recht. Kein Grund für unnötige Höflichkeit, Inoichi reicht vollkommen, Sakura. Das gilt auch für Shikaku und Chouza. Und wir haben für die Einladung zu danken. Ino-chan konnte die letzten Tage von nichts anderem mehr reden.” Kaum hatten die Worte Inoichis Mund verlassen, hörten alle ein empörtes “Dad” von der Yamanaka-Erbin, woraufhin alle kurz auflachten. “Ganz wie Sie meinen Ya… Inochi-san und Shikaku-san und Chouza-san, wenn es in Ordnung ist?” Sakuras Aussage klang eher wie eine vorsichtige Frage, ob es ihr wirklich erlaubt war, die Clanoberhäupter beim Vornamen anzusprechen. Als sie ein Nicken von allen als Bestätigung bekam, atmete sie erleichtert aus und überließ die Erwachsenen Renja, ehe sie sich den drei Erben zuwendete. Sie wollte gerade etwas zu den dreien sagen, als das nächste Klopfen ertönte und kaum war die Tür geöffnet, hörten alle nur ein lautes “Sakura-chan AllesGuteZumGeburstag” und ein dumpfes aufschlagen auf dem Boden, als ein blonder Wirbelwind seine erste Freundin mit einer Umarmung zu Boden riss. “Sakura-sama” hörte sie die Frau am Eingang besorgt, doch Sakura winkte mit ihrer freien Hand ab. “Alles in Ordnung. Nichts passiert” Kaum hatte die Haruno die Worte ausgesprochen, bekam Naruto auch schon eine Kopfnuss von Ino verpasst. “Wir wollen auch noch was von Sakura haben, Naruto! Du kannst sie doch nicht einfach so umrennen! Was wäre, wenn sie sich verletzte hätte!” Erschrocken und leicht verlegen sah der baldige Chaosninja von Sakura zu Ino und wieder zurück. “Sorry, aber ich hab mich einfach so gefreut! Es ist die erste Geburtstagsfeier auf der ich eingeladen bin.” Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit, nachdem er sich aufgerichtet hatte und beschämt zu Boden sah, auf Sakura, welche ihm ein warmes Lächeln schenkte, was Naruto erleichterte. “Wie gesagt, alles in Ordnung. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr schonmal in den Garten geht? Ich komme nach, sobald alle Gäste eingetroffen sind und ich sie begrüßt habe. Geht einfach einmal durchs Haus. Ich wette, ihr werdet den Garten mögen! Aber haltet euch vom Rosenbeet fern, wenn ihr nicht ärger mit meiner Okaa-san bekommen wollt.” Lächelnd sah Sakura ihren vier Freunden hinterher und wendete sich mit einem amüsierten Grinsen an die ältere Dame am Eingang. “Mir wird heute bestimmt nicht langweilig werden.” Erklärte die Erbin und bekam dafür ein breites Grinsen zurück. 

Nach und nach kamen immer mehr und mehr Gäste, einige die sie selbst eingeladen hatte und dann wiederum welche, die sie nicht eingeladen hatte, aber allen anschein nach ihre Eltern. Dennoch begrüßte sie alle mit einem warmen und freundlichen Lächeln und den selben dankbaren Worten, die dafür sprachen, wie schön es doch war, dass sie es zu ihrer Party geschafft hatten. Der Garten hatte sich schnell gefüllt und als irgendwann keine weiteren Gäste eintrafen, machte sich auch Sakura auf den Weg in besagten Garten. Immerhin war es ihre Geburtstagsfeier. 

Sakura trat gerade durch die Tür, die zum Garten hinaus führte, als sie zwei ihr noch nicht bekannte Kinder aus dem Augenwinkel sah, die nahe eines Erwachsenen standen, den sie als Hyuuga Hiashi ausmachen konnte. Das Oberhaupt des Hyuuga-Clans war eindeutig von ihren Eltern eingeladen, denn sie selbst hatte bisher noch keinen Kontakt zu dem Clan gehabt. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass sie nicht über den Clan Bescheid wusste. Wenn ihr Gedächtnis sie nicht täuschte, war das Mädchen Hyuuga Hinata - Erbin des Clanes und der etwas ältere Junge Hyuuga Neji - Cousin Hinatas und Mitglied des Nebenclans. Wieso man einen Clan in Haupt- und Nebenfamilie unterteilte, war Sakura bis heute schleierhaft, doch empfand sie es am heutigen Tage noch ungerechter, weshalb sie die beiden direkt ansteuerte und vor ihnen stehen blieb. “Hinata-san? Neji-san?” sprach sie die beiden Hyuugas freundlich an, ignorierte dabei den strengen und missbilligen Blick Hiashis und wartete darauf, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden hatte. “Ihr müsst hier nicht bei den Erwachsenen stehen, kommt mit, ich stelle euch meine Freunde vor. Ihr seid wie alle anderen meine Gäste und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir gut miteinander auskommen werden. Hyuuga-sama wird sicherlich nichts dagegen haben, immerhin bin ich das Geburtstagskind und ihr seid nicht außer Sichtweite. Kommt!” Kurz hatte sie einen Blick zu besagtem Oberhaupt geworfen und anschließend je eine Hand von Hinata und Neji ergriffen, noch bevor Hiashi etwas sagen konnte oder die Kinder protestieren konnten. Erst als sie außer Hörweite der Erwachsenen waren, ließ Sakura die Hände los und drehte sich zu den beiden um. “Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, dass ich euch einfach so mitgezogen habe, aber ich dachte, dass, wenn ich es nicht tue, entweder Hyuuga-sama oder ihr Einwende erheben würdet und das wollte ich vermeiden. Meine Worte habe ich übrigens ernst gemeint, also das ich euch gerne meine Freunde vorstellen möchte. Hier und heute spielen Ränge keine Rolle, für mich zumindest und ihr seid frei in dem wie ihr euch den anderen gegenüber verhalten wollt, solange es keine ernsten Beleidigungen oder sowas sind. Ich möchte ungerne, dass die Feier ein unschönes Ende nimmt. Nicht nur ich möchte die Party genießen, sondern hoffe, dass es auch all meine Gäste tun.” Ihre Augen wanderten von Neji zu Hinata und beide standen da, als ob sie nicht glauben konnten, was sie da aus ihrem Mund vernahmen. 

“Ah… i-i-ist d--d-as w-w-w-irk-lich i-in Or-ordnung, S-sak-ura-san?” Hinatas Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und die Haruno-Erbin musste genau hinhören, um die Hyuuga-Erbin zu verstehen. “Natürlich, Hinata-san. Ich freue mich über jeden neuen Freund, den ich gewinnen kann, ganz egal woher jemand auch kommen mag. Fast sieben Jahre lang hatte ich keine Freunde in meinem Alter und daher wünsche ich mir, dass alle meine Freunde den Tag genießen können, frei von allem was möglicherweise auf ihren Schultern lastet oder nicht. Das gilt auch für Neji-san. Kommt, die anderen warten schon!” Und damit schnappte sie sich wieder die beiden Hyuugas und rannte mit ihnen zu ihren Freunden und deren Freunde, die sich im hinteren Teil des Gartens unter einem Kirschbaum versammelt hatten. 

Während die Kinder ausgelassen im Garten miteinander spielten, unterhielten sich die Erwachsenen in Gruppen miteinander, aßen und tranken vom aufgebauten Buffet und beobachteten die spielende Meute mit unterschiedlichen Blicken. Shikaku war überrascht darüber wie aktiv sein Junge war in der Nähe seiner Peers, fand daran aber nichts schlechtes und auch seine beiden Freunde Chouza und Inoichi schienen zufrieden zu sein, selbst als ihre Kinder gemeinsam mit Naruto spielten. Andere dagegen wirkten nicht glücklich mit der Situation und wenn Shikaku den Blick Hiashis richtig deutete, war er mehr als nur angespannt, als seine Tochter und sein Neffe von der Haruno-Erbin zu den spielenden Kindern insbesondere Naruto gezogen wurde. Seitdem hatte er die Kinder kaum mehr aus den Augen gelassen, ähnlich wie einige andere. 

Die ältere Generation wusste schließlich von dem Dämon, der in Naruto versiegelt wurde und die Angst vor dem Kyuubi machte die Erwachsenen blind vor der Wirklichkeit. Der Wirklichkeit, dass Naruto ein einfacher Junge war und nicht der neunschwänzige Dämon, der ein Großteil Konohas zerstört und den Yondaime und dessen Frau auf dem Gewissen hatte, sowie viele andere Bewohner Konohas. 

Es war nicht so, dass Shikaku die Angst und Besorgnis nicht verstehen konnte, aber das Kind konnte beim besten Willen nichts dafür, doch wer war er schon, dass er es anderen erklärte? Das war viel zu aufwendig und anstrengend. Umso besser war es, dass sich sein Sohn mit Naruto angefreundet hatte und wenn er Sakura beobachtete, wie sie alle anwesenden Kinder gleichermaßen behandelte, mit ihnen lachte und spielte… begann er so langsam zu verstehen, warum sein Sohn weiterhin in ihrer Nähe blieb, trotz gewisser Skepsis. Doch Shikaku bezweifelte, dass die junge Haruno Naruto anders behandeln würde, sollte sie die Wahrheit hinter dem blonden Jungen heraus finden. Das zumindest sagte ihm sein Gefühl und das hatte ihn bisher nie getäuscht. Immerhin versuchte sie alle anwesenden Kinder auf ein und die selbe Stufe zu stellen, selbst die Kinder aus zvilen Familien, die eingeladen wurden. Deren Eltern waren noch unerfreuter über die Anwesenheit Narutos als das Hyuugaoberhaupt, die Kinder dagegen schienen immer mehr dem Blonden gegenüber aufzutauen. Vielleicht war das eine Intention der Pinkette? Um seine Annahme zu bestätigen, würde er sie aber noch eine Weile beobachten müssen. Er mochte zwar ein Genie sein, doch nicht jeder Mensch war leicht zu lesen oder zu verstehen und er würde sich die Zeit nehmen, um die junge Erbin und ihre Absichten zu analysieren. Sicher war sicher.

Die Party war schon eine Weile im Gange, als Mariko ihren Schützling aufsuchte. “Sakura-chan. Ich muss dich leider eine Weile von deinen Freunden entführen. Deine Eltern möchten dich ein paar anderen Gästen näher vorstellen.” Sich ihrer Pflichten bewusst, schenkte Sakura der jungen Erwachsenen ein leichtes Heben der Mundwinkel. Nicht, dass sie nicht lieber bei ihren Freunden geblieben wäre, doch sie wusste, dass sie sich zumindest eine Weile auch um ihre erwachsenen Gäste kümmern musste, weswegen sie sich von ihren Altersgenossen mit einer kleinen formalen Erklärung entschuldigte und Mariko zu ihren Eltern folgte. Die darauf folgenden Treffen und Gespräche waren oberflächliches kennenlernen und milde politische Diskussionen, nichts, was Sakura nicht von ihren anderen Geburtstagen kannte. Daher fiel es ihr nicht schwer mit den Erwachsenen mitzuhalten und ihre Sichtweise und Standpunkte darzulegen. Das stolze Glitzern in den Augen ihrer Eltern war genug für sie, um zu wissen, dass sie sie zufrieden gestellt hatte. 

Zwischen ihren Gesprächen und weiteren aufgezwungenen Glückwünschen ihr noch unbekannte Personen aus dem Zivilistenrat, waren auch Shisui und sein Vater aufgetaucht. Jedoch hatte sie noch keine Zeit gefunden beide persönlich zu begrüßen, war sie innerhalb eines einödigen aber ach so wichtigen Gesprächs, was es ihr zunächst unmöglich machte auf die beiden Uchihas zuzugehen. Irgendwann konnte sie sich von ihren Gesprächspartnern höflicherweise entschuldigen und suchte kurz den Garten nach ihren neuen Gästen ab, ehe sie die tiefe und eindeutig nicht erbaute Stimme eines Mannes vernahm, Hyuuga Hiashis. “Mir wurde nicht gesagt, das Uchihas zu der Feier eingeladen wurden. Schlimm genug, dass das Dämonenkind hier ist und auf die Kinder losgelassen wird. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie Gedanken manipulierende Doujutsu-Anwender freiwillig einladen…” Weiter hörte die junge Erbin nicht zu, als sie bemerkte, dass Shisui sie entdeckt hatte. Für einen Moment zog sie ihre Stirn kraus, ehe sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legte und sie auf die beiden Uchihas und damit Hiashi zutrat. “Kagami-san! Shisui-san! Ich freue mich, dass ihr es noch geschafft habt. Ich hatte schon Sorge, dass ihr meiner Einladung nicht folgen würdet! Selbst Naruto und Ino haben schon nach dir gefragt Shisui-san! Fangen spielen macht eindeutig mehr Spaß, wenn du dabei bist. Auch wenn deine Schnelligkeit regelrecht unfair ist” Mit diesen Worten blieb sie zwischen den Uchihas und Hiashi stehen, schenkte den beiden Schwarzhaarigen ein ehrliches und aufrichtiges Lächeln und wendete sich anschließend nachdenklich und ernst an das Hyuugaoberhaupt. “Gibt es ein Problem Hyuuga-sama? Es wirkt auf mich, als sein Sie aufgebracht. Darf man nach dem Grund fragen?” Ihre Mimik kontrollierend versuchte Sakura sich nichts davon anmerken zu lassen, dass sie seine Worte vorher gehört hatte, sondern betrachtete das Oberhaupt grübelnd, als habe sie keine Ahnung was los wäre. Den Blickkontakt brach sie dabei nicht ab, auch als sie zunächst keine Antwort erhielt.

“Alles in Ordnung. Die Anwesenheit einiger Personen ist gewissermaßen beunruhigend, nichts weiter.” Für Hiashi war das Thema damit gegessen, wollte sich dieser zum Gehen wenden, als die Stimme Sakuras ihn davon abhielt, als sie ihn mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme ansprach, die die meisten Kinder in ihrem Alter noch nicht hatten. “Mein Bedauern, dass Hyuuga-sama die Feierlichkeit nicht angemessen genießen kann. Doch ich versichere Ihnen, dass niemand der hier anwesenden Gäste jemandem schaden zufügen wird. Wie Hyuuga-sama sicherlich aufgefallen sein mag, sind nicht nur Shinobiclanoberhäupter und ihre Erben anwesend, sondern auch wichtige Persönlichkeiten aus dem zivilen Bereich des Dorfes, sowie einige nicht bedeutsame Personen. Einige sind von mir persönlich zu dieser Feier eingeladen worden, darunter Uzumaki-san und die beiden Uchiha-san’s. Ich erinnere an dieser Stelle daran, dass das Haruno-Clan-Grundstück als neutrale Zone gilt. Daher sollten Anschuldigungen jedweder Art meinen Gästen gegenüber besser unter Verschluss gehalten werden. Ich werde es nicht dulden, sollte ich es mitbekommen, dass einer meiner Gäste einen anderen Gast schikaniert. Solange jemand sich auf dem Haruno-Grundstück befindet, sollte ein jedem der Respekt entgegengebracht werden, den man selbst entgegengebracht bekommen möchte. Andernfalls lasse ich besagten Gast zum Ausgang begleiten. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt. Genießen Sie weiterhin die Feier Hyuuga-sama.” Mit einem diplomatischen Lächeln und einem Nicken wendete sich die Haruno vom Hyuuga ab und strahlte im nächsten Moment die beiden anwesenden Uchihas an. “Ich entschuldige mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten. Lasst es mich wissen, sollte sowas heute noch einmal passiert. Ansonsten bedient euch und genießt es. Ich wette Shisui-san ist spätestens in 10 Minuten der Held der anwesenden Kinder. Selbst unter den Kindern aus zivilen Familien ist Shunshin-Shisui bekannt! Shisui-san wird noch alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und mein Spotlicht beanspruchen!” Was wie ein Vorwurf klingen sollte, kam als alles andere heraus, woraufhin sie von besagtem Teenager einmal im Kreis gewirbelt wurde. “Als ob ich Cherry-chan das Scheinwerferlicht an ihrem besonderen Tag klauen würde! An allen anderen Tagen gerne, aber sicherlich nicht heute! Und wenn ich Cherry-chan auf meinen Schultern den restlichen Tag herumtragen muss, damit sie weiterhin im Lichtkegel steht! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du heute vom Podest gedrängt wirst.” Die kleine Rede des Uchihas sorgte für ein heiteres Kichern bei Sakura und seinem Vater. Sakura konnte es sich genau ausmalen, wie Shisui sie durch die Gegend tragen würde, wie eine echte Prinzessin, nur damit sie weiterhin im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit stand. “Versprich nicht, was du nicht halten kannst, Shisui-san.” Neckte sie den Älteren. Mit dem, was danach passierte, hatte sie allerdings nicht gerechnet. Kurzerhand wurde die Erbin vom besagten Ninja hochgehoben und im Brautstil durch den Garten getragen, was dafür sorgte, dass Sakura hochrot darauf plädierte, dass er sie doch wieder runterlassen sollte. “Keine Chance, Cherry-chan. Herausforderung wurde angenommen, da musst du nun durch.” feixte Shisui und machte keine Anstalten die Erbin wieder abzusetzen, ganz zur Unterhaltung der anwesenden Gäste, die dem Spektakel amüsiert zu schauten. 

Entgegen ihres eigentlichen Protestes, konnte Sakura es nicht verleugnen, dass ihr die Aktion gefiel. Shisui war, obwohl er deutlich älter war, genau so umgänglich wie ihre anderen Freunde, auch wenn sie sich bewusst war, das hinter der unbeschwerten Fassade, die er ihnen gegenüber zeigte, durchaus ein ernster und intelligenter Teen steckte. Und das war etwas, was die junge Haruno schätzte, mehr als andere in ihrem Alter vermuten würden, doch das war in Ordnung für sie und sollte auch besser geheim bleiben. 

Immer noch rot im Gesicht, vergrub Sakura ihr Gesicht im hohem Kragen von Shisuis Oberteil, was den Teenager noch mehr kichern ließ. “Mach dich nicht lustig, Shisui-san! Du bist gemein. Das werde ich mir wochenlang anhören dürfen!” Und das war eine Tatsache. Schließlich war Ino Yamanaka ihre Freundin und diese würde es sich niemals entgehen lassen, sie mit der Aktion freundschaftlich aufzuziehen und vermutlich würden die Erwachsenen die restliche Woche noch darüber reden, weil es zu süß gewesen war oder so ähnlich. Sakura hatte keine Ahnung wie sie da wieder rauskommen sollte und trotzdem konnte sie das angenehme warme Gefühl nicht abstellen, das sich in ihr breit machte. Es hatte nichts alleine mit dem Schwarzhaarigen zu tun oder ihrem Geburtstag, viel eher waren es die freundlichen Gesichter, das ausgelassene Lachen der Anwesenden und die unbeschwerte Atmosphäre, die sie so empfinden ließen. Noch nie hatte sie sich dermaßen wohl gefühlt und noch nie war ein Geburtstag so erfüllend für sie gewesen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie dieses Gefühl noch häufiger verspüren würde und vielleicht war es wirklich ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie endlich ein Zuhause gefunden hatte. Die Zeit würde ihr wie immer eine Antwort geben. Doch noch bevor die Rosette weiter in ihren Gedanken schwelgen konnte, hörte sie Naruto, wie er lauthals auf sich aufmerksam machte und Shisui gerade dazu aufforderte, sie herunter zu lassen. Ein vorsichtiger Blick von der Seite und die Haruno erhaschte einen Ausdruck auf Shisuis Gesicht, welcher eindeutig dafür sprach, dass er etwas plante. “Nein, untersteh dich Shisui-san! Was auch immer du planst, nein! -” Noch bevor sie zu ende sprechen konnte, rief der Ältere zum Blonden, dass er ihn dafür schon einfangen müsse, bevor er seine Cherry-chan auch nur aus seinem Griff lassen würde und nutzte shunshin um eine gewisse Distanz zu den anderen Kindern zu gewinnen. Logisch das danach so ziemlich alle hinter ihnen her jagten und Sakura hilflos dabei als Motivationsgeisel fungierte. 

Es war später Abend als die letzten Gäste sich auf den Weg nach Hause machten und Sakura sich müde nachtfertig machte. Vorsichtig fischte sie ihre Accessoires aus ihrem Haar, kämmte es einmal ordentlich durch und platzierte die Wertgegenstände vorsichtig auf der Ablage neben dem Waschbecken. Nachdem sie auch den Yukata ausgezogen hatte, wusch sie sich den Dreck des Tages ab, putzte sich die Zähne und zog ihren Pyjama an, bevor sie ihren Eltern eine gute Nacht wünschte und kurz noch Mariko zurück in ihr Zimmer begleitet wurde. “Hattest du einen schönen Tag, Sakura-chan?” fragte die junge Frau und konnte bei dem freudigen und zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ihres Schützlings nur zufrieden lächeln. “Ja und wie. Das war der schönste Geburtstag den ich je hatte, Mariko-san! Ich…” Ein Gähnen unterband den Redefluss, den die Harunoerbin aufbauen wollte. “Ich hab noch nie so viel Spaß gehabt und…” Abermals war ein Gähnen zu hören. “Es hat sich warm angefühlt Mariko-san und leicht. Ich möchte… ich möchte das Gefühl behalten.” Zum Ende unterdrückte sie erfolglos noch ein weiteres Gähnen, was Mariko leise aufglucksen ließ. “Freut mich, dass du so einen wunderbaren Tag hattest und ich bin mir sicher, dass noch viele weitere folgen werden. Jetzt schlaf aber, Sakura-chan. Es war ein langer Tag für dich. Gute Nacht.” Und mit diesen Worten drückte Mariko sachte ihre Lippen gegen Sakuras Stirn und deckte sie anschließend ordentlich zu, ehe sie leisen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer ging und hinter sich das Licht aus machte und die Türe schloss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das wars bis jetzt. Die FF findet ihr auch auf Animexx, falls sie dem ein oder anderen bekannt vorkommen sollte. 
> 
> Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir mitteilen würdet, was ihr bisher von der Story haltet, sofern ihr nicht die englische Version kommentiert :)


	6. Abschied der anderen Art

Die Wochen nach ihrem siebten Geburtstag waren an ihr wie im Fluge vorbeigezogen und schon bald fand sich Sakura im Hochsommer Konohas wieder. Im Laufe der Wochen und Monate, die vergangen waren, hatte die junge Haruno ihre Freundschaften weiter aufgebaut und vertieft. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft in Kontakt mit den beiden Hyuugas zu bleiben Neji und Hinata, worüber sie froh war, auch wenn sie Hiashi immer noch nicht leiden konnte. Sie hatte seine Worte gegenüber ihren Freunden Naruto, Kagami und Shisui nicht vergessen, doch das war nicht der einzige Grund, weswegen sie ungerne in der Nähe des Hyuugaoberhauptes war. Die wenigen Male, die sie Hinata und Neji auf dem Hyuuga-Anwesen besucht hatte, hatten ihr eine weitere Seite des Oberhauptes gezeigt und sie verstand nicht, wieso Hiashi so streng und beinahe unmenschlich gegenüber Hinata war. Das Mädchen war ein Goldstück, lieb, nett und wollte niemandem etwas Böses. Anscheinend keine guten Eigenschaften einer Erbin aus einem Shinobi-clan. Neji dagegen wurde eher wie eine Art Diener behandelt, der dafür zu sorgen hatte, das es der Erbin gut ging. Ehrlich, was stimmte mit diesem Clan nicht? So sehr sie auch versuchte weitere Informationen über den Hyuuga-Clan zu finden, mehr als die ihr schon bekannten Informationen fand sie nicht. Zumindest nichts was ihr dabei half Hiashi und seine Handlungen zu verstehen. Umso glücklicher war sie, wenn es den beiden gestattet war sie auf dem Haruno-Anwesen zu besuchen. Sowohl Neji als auch Hinata waren bei ihr ganz anders, als in ihren eigenen Compound und es tat Sakura jedesmal in der Seele weh, wenn sie die beiden gehen sah. Die Veränderung in ihren Mimiken und Haltungen waren für sie nicht zu übersehen, doch sie konnte nicht mehr tun, als ihnen hin und wieder die Freiheit hinter den Zäunen des Haruno-Geländes zu zeigen und sie diese, wenn auch nur kurz, erleben zu lassen. 

Je länger sie in Konoha war, umso mehr nahm sie Dinge wahr, die in ihren Augen alles andere als normal waren. Zuerst war es das Verhalten der Zivilisten den Uchihas gegenüber, dann kamen die Hyuugas hinzu, die unter sich schon so unfair zueinander waren, dass es Sakura im Herzen weh tat, wenn sie ihre Freunde sah und wie diese behandelt wurden. Ebenso war da das Verhalten der Erwachsenen gegenüber Naruto, was sie sich nicht erklären konnte und kaum jemand behandelte ihn wie ein Kind ohne Eltern. Schimpften ihn immer wieder Monster oder Dämon, was vollkommener Humbug war! Zum Glück gab es aber Menschen in ihrem Umfeld, die sich nichts aus den Dingen machten, die so ungerecht auf die Haruno wirkten. Ohne ihre Freunde wüsste Sakura nicht wo ihr der Kopf stehen würde. So vieles wollte und konnte sie nicht mit ansehen, ihre Freunde halfen ihr dabei, einen ruhigen Kopf zu bewahren. Dank ihnen verschwand das Gefühl der Ungerechtigkeit, welches sie verspürte, denn unter ihnen gab es nichts, was sich falsch anfühlte für die Haruno. Jeder akzeptierte den anderen und selbst die Eltern ihrer Freunde, mit der Ausnahme von den Hyuugas, fingen an die Kinder gleichermaßen zu behandeln. 

Sakura erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, als sie bei Ino zu Besuch war mit Choji, Shikamaru und Naruto. Während Inoichi sie alle mit einem Lächeln begrüßt hatte, war Inos Mutter verhaltener und hatte Naruto skeptisch beäugt. Inos Mutter behandelte den blonden Chaoten zwar nicht feindselig, aber freundlich konnte man ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber auch nicht nennen. Eine Antwort auf die ständig wieder auftauchende Frage nach dem Warum hatte sie bisher noch nicht herausgefunden und die Erwachsenen schienen nicht gewillt zu sein, ihr bei der Lösung behilflich sein zu wollen. Zumindest war Inoichis Frau nicht kaltherzig gegenüber Naruto und mit der Zeit änderte sich der Umgang, den sie Naruto gegenüber an den Tag legte, sehr zur Freude Sakuras. Immerhin erwartete Sakura nicht, dass alle Naruto lieben sollten, aber akzeptieren und respektieren war in ihren Augen nicht zu viel verlangt, insbesondere in einem Dorf, dass sich als große Familie verstand. 

Falls sie mal keine Zeit hatte, sich mit ihren Freunden zu treffen, weil sie ihre Eltern begleiten musste oder aber mit lernen beschäftigt war, wurde sie beim nächsten Treffen immer über die vergangenen Geschehnisse in Kenntnis gesetzt. Und Sakura würde lügen, wenn sie behaupten würde, dass sie nicht stolz auf ihre Freunde war, wenn sie unfreundlichen Bewohnern die Meinung sagten, wenn diese Naruto gegenüber unangebrachte Sachen aussprachen oder auch Shisui und Kagami gegenüber. Langsam aber sicher änderte sich das Klima innerhalb Konohas, zumindest nach dem was Sakura sah und wahrnahm. Noch wusste sie jedoch nicht, ob es eine gute oder eine schlechte Änderung war, weshalb sie Mariko um ein Gespräch gebeten hatte. 

Sie liebte ihre Nanny beinahe genauso sehr wie ihre Eltern, immerhin war sie ihr gesamtes Leben in ihrer Nähe gewesen und hatte sie von klein auf mit versorgt und auf sie aufgepasst. Manchmal verbrachte sie mehr Zeit mit Mariko als mit ihren eigenen Eltern. Zu Anfang hatte sie es nie verstanden, war immer unendlich traurig gewesen, wenn sie von ihren Eltern in die Arme Marikos gedrückt wurde, doch irgendwann akzeptierte sie es und ihre Vertraute erklärte Sakura wieso sie so wenig Zeit mit ihren Eltern verbringen konnte. Seitdem hatte sich die junge Haruno immer mehr an ihre Nanny geklammert und die Ältere wurde mit den Jahren nicht nur eine Freundin, sondern beinahe so etwas wie eine große Schwester für Sakura. Eine die sie niemals in ihrem Leben mehr missen wollte, auch wenn die Erbin wusste, dass Mariko keine Haruno war und eigentlich nur bei ihnen war, weil es ihre Mission war, für die sie bezahlt wurde. Doch die junge Kunoichi hatte ihr immer wieder versichert, dass Sakura mehr als nur ein Job für sie war. Sie hatte das junge Mädchen, seitdem sie wenige Wochen alt war, gekannt und auf sie aufgepasst. Hatte ihr beim Wachsen zugesehen und jeden ihrer Schritte und Erfolge hautnah mitverfolgt. Sie hatte sogar selbst Anteil an den wachsenden Fähigkeiten ihres Schützlings, da konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass sie eine Bindung zu dem Mädchen aufgebaut hatte und selbst wenn sie von ihrer Rolle als Aufpasserin freigesprochen werden würde, so würde sie dennoch weiter für die junge Haruno sorgen wollen und auf sie acht geben. Dieses Mädchen hatte sich mit ihren sieben Jahren so sehr in ihr Herz geschlichen, dass sich Mariko ein Leben ohne Sakura gar nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, ebenso war es umgekehrt. Beide hatten zueinander ein so enges Band geknüpft, dass da kaum noch etwas zwischen passte, weshalb es kein Wunder war, dass sich Sakura an ihrem freien Tag Rat bei der Schwarzhaarigen suchte. 

Es war nach dem Mittagessen, dass die beiden Frauen gemeinsam in den Garten von Marikos Haus gingen, eine Decke auf der Wiese ausbreiteten und es sich dort gemütlich machten. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, genossen die Sonne auf ihrer Haut und die Geräusche um sich herum. Sie hörten das geschäftige Treiben auf der Straße vor dem Haus und konnten hier und da Schatten von Shinobis ausmachen, die von Dach zu Dach sprangen. Auch einige Vögel und Insekten waren zu hören. Es war ein wunderschöner, warmer Sommertag und Sakura wusste, dass Tage wie dieser dafür sorgten, dass man allzu gerne vergass, dass nicht alles so friedlich und harmonisch war, wie es wirkte. Auch wenn sie noch nicht alles verstand und vieles nicht nachvollziehen konnte, eines wusste sie und das war die Tatsache, dass nicht alles so war, wie es schien. Allerdings verstand sie bei weitem noch nicht warum. “Mariko-san?” Machte sich die junge Haruno-Erbin nach einer Weile auf sich aufmerksam und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um die Ältere anzusehen. “Mir ist, seitdem wir hier leben, einiges aufgefallen, auf was ich mir einfach keinen Reim drauf machen kann.” Fing sie an und der leicht auffordernde Blick ihrer Nanny ließ sie fortfahren. “Konoha ist dafür bekannt, dass es den Willen des Feuers hat und dass das Dorf als Ganzes wie eine große Familie gesehen wird. Zumindest nachdem was ich meinen Büchern entnommen habe. Aber es gab in der Vergangenheit immer mehr Situationen, in denen ich nichts davon merken konnte. Als Beispiel Naruto. Ich würde niemals jemanden in meiner Familie dermaßen schlecht behandeln, insbesondere wenn ich weiß, dass er keine Eltern hat, die ihm Regeln und Benehmen beibringen können. Aber alles was die Erwachsenen tun, ist ihn anschreien, ihn beschimpfen, manchmal schlagen und treten sie ihn. Weigern sich ihm etwas zu verkaufen und ihren Kindern verbieten sie ihm überhaupt nur nahe zu kommen! Sowas tut man niemandem an, der Familie ist! Selbst wenn es kein blutverwantes Familienmitglied ist. Naruto hat niemandem etwas getan und hat diese Behandlung keinesfalls verdient. Wieso hat nie jemand etwas für ihn unternommen? Ich meine, es ist immer noch nicht optimal, wie viele ihn behandeln, aber es ist besser geworden, seitdem ich und meine Freunde ihn verteidigen. Ich verstehe einfach nur nicht, warum es überhaupt soweit kommen musste.” Verwirrt zog Sakura ihre Stirn kraus, sah noch einmal in die Augen Marikos und drehte sich danach seufzend auf den Rücken. “Ähnlich ist es mit den Uchihas. Ich habe Kagami kennengelernt, weil er sich nach meinem Wohl erkundigt hat und die anderen Menschen haben ihn zu unrecht beschuldigt. Generell sind und waren die meisten Menschen den Uchihas nicht wohlgesonnen. Gegenüber Kagami und Shisui hat es sich etwas gebessert, aber sonst sehe ich es immer noch, dass die anderen gemieden werden, als ob sie gar nicht zu Konoha dazu gehören sollen. Dabei haben die Uchihas Konohagakure mitgegründet! Haben das die Menschen vergessen? Oder auch die Hyuugas. Wie kann man seine eigene Familie teilen und so unterschiedlich behandeln? Mariko-san, ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Konoha sollte ein freundliches Dorf sein, was seine Bewohner schützt und wo alle zusammen halten, doch was ich sehe ist das Gegenteil. Es…” Sakura suchte nach passenden Worten. “Es macht mich traurig und auch etwas wütend. Weil was kann ich noch tun? Ich mag das Verhalten nicht, aber ich bin auch noch viel zu jung um etwas wirklich bewegen zu können und Okaa-san und Otou-san sind mit ihrem Diplomatenangelegenheiten beschäftigt genug. Ich will sie nicht deswegen stören, sie scheinen in letzter Zeit wieder viel beschäftigt zu sein.” Sakura verzog ihre Lippen und sah hilfesuchend zu ihrer Nanny. Hoffentlich konnte Mariko ihr dabei helfen, das Chaos in ihrem Kopf zu ordnen und wer wusste, vielleicht hatte sie auch ein paar hilfreiche Antworten, immerhin war ihre Nanny eine Kunoichi und wusste sicherlich mehr als sie selbst. 

Diese sah nachdenklich zu Sakura, während sie die Worte der Jüngeren verarbeitete. Das Sakura nicht wie andere Kinder in ihrem Alter war, wusste die Schwarzhaarige, doch die Ernsthaftigkeit und das beinahe erwachsene Denken, machte Mariko sowohl angst als auch traurig. Ihr Schützling war schon immer sensibel für das, was sich in ihrer Umgebung abspielte, nahm schneller die Atmosphären von Situationen wahr und wollte immer helfen, wenn etwas nicht richtig erschien. Normalerweise blieben sie nie länger als eineinhalb Monate in einem Dorf, sodass die junge Haruno nicht zu viel hinter die Kulissen blicken konnte, doch das hatte sich geändert, als sie zurück nach Konoha gekehrt waren. Fast mehr als fünf Monate waren sie nun schon in Konoha und Sakura hatte so schnell Kontakte geknüpft, dass es kein Wunder war, das sie bemerkte, dass nicht alles so war, wie es den Angaben nach in Konoha sein sollte. Sie hatte sich genau mit jenen angefreundet, die die Ausnahmen in Konoha darstellten. Naruto als Jinchuuriki war das erste Problem, mit dem sie sich angefreundet hatte. Nicht das sie Naruto hasste, wie viele der Dorfbewohner, doch war sie sich bewusst, warum der Junge behandelt wurde, wie er behandelt wurde. Nicht dass sie das gut fand. Sie freute sich, dass Sakura sich seiner angenommen hatte und ihn als Freund gewonnen hatte. Der Junge war nicht nur ein reines Energiebündel, sondern auch wahnsinnig herzlich und hatte sich nur nach Freunden gesehnt. Seitdem er sich mit Sakura und ihren Freunden angefreundet hatte, war er fröhlicher und offener geworden und er brachte ihren Schützling dazu, ihre Kindheit zu genießen, auch wenn sie sich täglich Gedanken über den Blonden machte. Doch Naruto zeigt Sakura wie es war einfach ungebunden Spaß zu haben und Sakura zeigte den Menschen, dass Naruto mehr als ein Monster war, ohne das sie sich dessen bewusst war. 

Ähnlich verhielt es sich mit den Uchihas. Mariko selbst war nicht auf alle Uchihas gut zu sprechen. Ihre Arroganz gefiel der jungen Kunoichi so gar nicht, doch Shisui und Kagami zählten eindeutig nicht in diese Kategorie, wie sie erfreulich feststellen durfte. Beide Uchihas ließen Gefühle zu, waren nicht gefühlskalt oder hielten sich für etwas besseres. Außerdem mochte Sakura sie, ein weiterer Grund weshalb Mariko die Beiden akzeptierte. Selten hatte sich Sakura bisher in einem Menschen getäuscht und daher vertraute sie dem Urteil ihres Schützlings. Eine andere Sache waren die Hyuugas. Warum ein Clan tat was er tat, konnte sie Sakura auch nicht erklären, doch sie konnte zumindest erklären, warum Hyuugas nicht von der Anwesenheit der Uchihas begeistert waren. Allerdings war sie sich sicher, dass das in den Augen Sakuras kein Grund für das Verhalten darstellen würde. “Du machst dir wirklich viele Gedanken, Sakura.” Fing Mariko an und drehte sich auf ihre Seite, sodass sie die Jüngere ansehen konnte. “Ich kann dir nicht auf alles eine Antwort geben. Warum die Hyuugas innerhalb ihres Clans so handeln, wie sie es tun, ist auch für mich nicht nachvollziehbar. Wahrscheinlich hat es etwas mit ihrer Clangeschichte zu tun und ihren eigenen internen Gesetzen und Regeln. Warum Hiashi die Uchihas nicht mag, liegt daran, dass beide Clans starke Kekkei Genkais alias Doujutsus haben und daher schon seit anbeginn des Dorfes eine Rivalität zwischen den beiden Clans herrscht.” Bei ihren Worten konnte Mariko Sakura genau ansehen, als sie ihr Gesicht verzog, um eine Protestantwort von sich zu geben, wurde aber mit einer Handbewegung abgehalten. “Ich weiß, was du denkst, Sakura-chan und ich stimme dir zu. Es ist kein Grund für eine derartige Antipathie, aber es liegt in ihrer Vergangenheit und niemand kann es einfach so ändern. Sowohl die Uchihas als auch die Hyuugas sind sehr stolz, was ihre Kraft und ihre Fähigkeiten angeht, daher sind sie auch wahnsinnig stur, wenn es um Änderungen geht oder wenn ihnen jemand Vorschriften machen will. Was deine Frage bezüglich dem Verhalten der Bewohner gegenüber den Uchihas angeht, findest du die Antwort auch in meiner Aussage von eben. Viele Uchihas halten sich für etwas besseres und lassen es die anderen auch spüren. Du musst wissen Sakura-chan, das Menschen andere gerne allgemein in eine Schublade stecken, auch wenn man Menschen nicht verallgemeinern sollte, aber es liegt nun einmal in unserer Natur. Shisui und Kagami sind Ausnahmen im Uchiha-Clan und sie verdienen die Behandlung der Bewohner nicht, die sie den anderen Uchihas gegenüber an den Tag legen. Was du machen kannst, das tust du schon Sakura-chan. Du zeigst ihnen, dass sie nicht von einigen auf alle Uchihas schließen können. Dasselbe gilt für Naruto. Es hat einen Grund, warum die Erwachsenen so handeln, auch wenn es keinesfalls richtig ist, nur die Informationen ist klassifiziert und niemand hat die Erlaubnis darüber mit anderen zu reden. Alles was ich dir sagen kann, ist, dass du alles richtig machst, mit dem was du tust und wenn du etwas ändern möchtest, mache einfach so weiter wie bisher und zeige den Menschen, dass ihre Ansichten nicht richtig sind.” Mit einem warmen und aufbauenden Lächeln sah Mariko zu Sakura und strich der jungen Erbin mit ihrer freien Hand durch die Haare. “Du kannst die Welt nicht im Ganzen zum Besseren ändern. Mach einfach weiter wie bisher und konzentriere dich auf die Personen in deinem und im Umfeld deiner Freunde und versuche deren Blickwinkel zu ändern. Damit änderst du schon viel und verbesserst damit womöglich auch noch das Leben deiner Liebsten.”

Geduldig wartete Mariko darauf, dass Sakura ihre Worte verarbeitet hatte und beobachtete sie derweil dabei. Es war immer wieder interessant der Haruno beim Verarbeiten von Informationen zu beobachten und Mariko wusste, dass Sakura sich ihre Worte zu Herzen nehmen würde. 

Sakura derweil war ganz in ihren Gedanken versunken und versuchte die neuen Informationen, die sie erhalten hatte, mit ihren eigenen Erfahrungen zu verknüpfen. Das um Naruto ein Geheimnis lag, war offensichtlich, doch das es dermaßen geheim war, dass niemand die Erlaubnis hatte darüber zu reden, hätte sie nicht erwartet. Es machte die Situation für den Blonden auch nicht wirklich besser, wenn jemand Sakuras Meinung dazu hören wollte. Die Rivalität zwischen den Uchihas und den Hyuugas empfand sie als unsinning und kindlich, doch ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie wenig daran ändern konnte, wenn kein Clan etwas an der Situation ändern wollte und wenn Mariko richtig mit der Sturheit der beiden Clans lag, dann war es eh ein beinahe unmögliches Unterfangen. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selber war, dann sprach sie aus eigener Erfahrung, denn auch sie konnte stur sein und ließ sich in solchen Momenten nichts sagen. Warum also sollte es bei den Clans anders sein? Was das Verhalten der Uchihas anging, war Sakura zwiegespalten. Hauptsächlich kannte sie nur Kagami und Shisui und beide entsprachen der Beschreibung, die Mariko ihr gegeben hatte von Uchihas allgemein, so überhaupt nicht. Doch sie konnte auch nicht sagen, dass Mariko unrecht hatte. Die wenigen anderen Uchihas, die sie getroffen und mit denen sie interagiert hatte, zeigten durchaus sehr viel Stolz und Arroganz. Bloß waren sie ihr gegenüber meistens immer verhältnismäßig freundlich. Vermutlich sollte sie den Rat Marikos wirklich annehmen und versuchen nicht alles ändern und analysieren zu wollen. 

Seufzend schloss Sakura kurz ihre Augen, ehe sie sie wieder öffnete und seitlich zu Mariko sah. “Danke, vermutlich hast du recht und ich denke einfach zu viel darüber nach.” Gerade als Mariko etwas erwidern wollte, tauchte in einer Rauchwolke ein Anbu auf und die beiden Frauen sahen sich kurz überrascht an, ehe sie sich dem Fremden zuwandten. “Haruno-san, Haruna-san.” sprach er die beiden an und nickte leicht. “Hokage-sama erwünscht eure Anwesenheit. Haruno-sans Eltern sind ebenfalls vor Ort.” Die Aussage brachte ihm verwunderte Blicke ein, ehe sich Mariko erhob und Sakura ihre Hand hin hielt. “Ist ok, Anbu-san. Wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg.” Kaum hatte Mariko ihre Antwort gegeben, verschwand der Unbekannte auch schon wieder und Sakura griff nach der angebotenen Hand, um sich aufhelfen zu lassen. “Was Hokage-sama wohl von uns möchte?” Fragte sich Sakura laut und erhielt ein Schulterzucken von Mariko als Antwort. “Das wird er uns schon selber sagen müssen. Hellsehen kann ich leider noch nicht.” Und damit machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Hokageturm. 

Nach einigen Minuten hatte das Duo den Turm erreicht und kaum das sie vor der Tür des Hokage standen, konnten sie schon leise, aber mild aufgebrachte Stimmen hören. Sakura war sich sicher, dass sie deutlich die Stimme ihrer Mutter hören konnte. Während sie mehrmals irritiert blinzelte, hatte Mariko schon angeklopft und ein deutliches “herein” war das Zeichen für sie, dass sie eintreten durften. Sakuras Verwunderung legte sich kein bisschen, als sie hinter Mariko ins Hokagebüro trat und tatsächlich ihre Eltern vorfand, sowie den dritten Hokagen. “Ah, Mariko-chan und Sakura-chan schön das ihr es geschafft habt.” Lächelte der Professor die beiden Neuankömmlinge von hinter seinem Schreibtisch an und deutete mit seiner Hand an, dass sie ruhig näher treten sollten. 

Unsicher trat Sakura näher, blieb aber weiterhin neben Mariko. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie dem Sandaime gegenüber stand und ihn in Persona sah und auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatte, es half alles nichts, sie fühlte sich unter seinem Blick unwohl, insbesondere weil ihr die angespannte Atmosphäre im Raum nicht verborgen blieb. “Ihr wundert euch bestimmt, warum ich euch hergebeten habe.” fing Sarutobi an und platzierte sein Kinn auf seine zusammengefalteten Hände. “Die Situation ist folgende, dass Sunagakure die Anwesenheit von Mebuki-san und Kizashi-san wünscht für Verhandlungen, weshalb sie morgen abreisen werden für einen längeren Zeitraum, schätzungsweise ein bis drei Monate, je nachdem wie die Verhandlungen laufen. Da Sakura-chan sich nach Erzählungen gut in Konoha eingegliedert hat, wollten sie, dass du in ihrer Abwesenheit hier bleibst, was nicht weiter problematisch wäre, wenn ich Mariko-chan nicht für eine Mission bräuchte. Was zur Folge hat, dass niemand da wäre, der auf dich aufpassen würde Sakura-chan. Wobei du natürlich immer noch zu einem Clanmitglied gehen könntest…” 

Sakura brauchte einen Moment, um die Informationen zu verarbeiten und ihr Blick wanderte zu ihren Eltern, die nicht erfreut aussahen. Vermutlich waren sie nicht angetan von der Tatsache, dass Sarutobi Mariko auf eine Mission schickte, während sie weg waren. Immerhin war es Marikos Aufgabe auf Sakura acht zu geben, aber sie wollte auch nicht bei einem anderen Clanmitglied unter kommen. “Ich weiß wer auf mich aufpassen könnte, solange bis Mariko-san von ihrer Mission wieder zurück ist!” Überraschte Gesichter wandten sich der jungen Erbin zu, als diese lauter als beabsichtigt ihre Mitteilung verkündete. “Shisui und Kagami-san haben bestimmt nichts dagegen. Zudem ich sowieso beinahe täglich bei ihnen vorbei schaue.” Zufrieden grinste Sakura über beide Ohren. Ihr gefiel die Idee und außerdem mochte sie die beiden Uchihas, da war es bestimmt nicht verkehrt einige Tage bei ihnen unter zu kommen. “Ich weiß nicht so recht Sakura-chan. Wir können unmöglich die Uchihas damit belasten auf ein Kind aufzupassen.” Fing ihre Mutter an und Sakura verzog ihren Mund unzufrieden. “Ano, Mebuki-san. Wenn ich dazu etwas sagen dürfte. Ich finde Sakura-chans Idee gar nicht so verkehrt. Ich meine, Kagami-san gehört zur Konoha-Polizei und ist sehr pflichtbewusst und Shisui hat einen Narren an Sakura-chan gefressen. Sie würde sich bei ihnen sicher wohler fühlen, als wenn wir sie bei Fremden lassen oder bei Clanmitgliedern, die sie anders behandeln würden als ihre Freunde.” Dankbar lächelte Sakura Mariko an und war wieder einmal dankbar dafür, dass die Frau sie so gut kannte und für sie eintrat. 

Ein nachdenkliches Grübeln hatte sich auf die Gesichter ihrer Eltern gelegt, sowie auf Hiruzens Gesicht. “Nun wenn sie bei Kagami-san unterkommen kann, muss auch Fugaku-san unterrichtet werden. Als Clanoberhaupt muss er wissen, wenn Nicht-Uchihas sich für länger auf dem Grundstück aufhalten und damit die Wachen sie nicht an den Toren abhalten.” Es klang in Sakuras Ohren eher so, als redete er mit sich selbst, doch sie erkannte das zaghafte Nicken ihrer Eltern auf seine Worte. 

Plötzlich standen zwei ihr unbekannte Ninjas im Raum und Sarutobi gab ihnen den Auftrag, sowohl Fugaku als auch Kagami Uchiha aufzusuchen und ihnen zu sagen, dass er sie erwarten würde. Kurz darauf waren die beiden Ninjas auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Fugaku würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er keinesfalls überrascht war, als er zum Hokage gerufen wurde. Das letzte Mal als er bei Sarutobi im Büro war, lag nur wenige Tage zurück und es handelte sich um ein Treffen bezüglich des weiteren Vorgehens die Uchihas betreffend. Das er ihn so schnell wiedersehen wollte, war unwahrscheinlich und das deutete darauf hin, dass etwas anstehen musste. Seine Befürchtung wurde bestätigt als er das Büro betrat und Kagami Uchiha vorfand, sowie ein paar Zivilisten, die er nicht sofort zuordnen konnte. “Hokage-sama” grüßte das Oberhaupt der Uchihas und wartete auf eine Erklärung warum er gerufen wurde. Er hatte nichts mit dem Zivilistenpaar zu tun und auch sonst war ihm nichts durch die Polizei bekannt, was dazu führen würde, dass seine Anwesenheit beim Hokage gefordert war. “Fugaku-san, Kagami-san gut das ihr so schnell gekommen seid. Es gab ein kleines Problem, welches wir hoffentlich mit eurer Hilfe beseitigen können. Ihr kennt sicherlich die Harunos. Kizashi und Mebuki Haruno sind als Clanoberhaupt der Harunos unsere Diplomaten und wurden von Sunagakure angefordert, was sie dazu veranlasst ihre Tochter hier in Konoha zu lassen. Leider muss ich ihre Aufpasserin auf Mission schicken, sodass ihre Tochter ohne Aufsicht und Schutz wäre. Hier kommt Kagami-san ins Spiel. Sakura-chan hat vorgeschlagen, dass sie bei dir und deinem Sohn bleiben könnte, bis Mariko-chan von ihrer Mission zurück kommt. Könntet ihr sie eine Weile bei euch aufnehmen ab morgen?” Sarutobi hatte seinen Blick auf Kagami gerichtet ebenso wie Fugaku, weshalb beiden Männern das Nicken des Uchihas nicht entging. Daraufhin wandte sich Hiruzen dem anderen Uchiha im Raum zu. “Dann wäre das geklärt und wir kommen zu dem Punkt, der deine Anwesenheit erfordert Fugaku-san. Da Sakura-chan einige Tage im Uchiha-Viertel leben wird, solltest du zumindest Bescheid wissen, damit die Wachen am Eingang sie nicht einfach davon schicken und es später keine Fragen gibt, warum jemand ‘Fremdes’ im Uchiha-Viertel unterwegs ist. Sakura-chan komm doch bitte einmal her und stelle dich vor.” Fugaku war insgeheim neugierig. Es kam nicht häufig vor das man den Uchihas noch etwas anvertraute und wenn es stimmte, war das Mädchen, was bei Kagami unterkommen sollte, die Erbin der Harunos, was eine hohe Position innerhalb Konohas bedeutete, auch wenn sie aus einem Zivilistenclan stammte. Das Oberhaupt war nicht verblendet genug, um die Wichtigkeit von Diplomaten zu unterschätzen und die Macht, die diese Position mit sich brachte. Umso kurioser war es, dass man ihnen die Erbin überhaupt anvertraute und überhaupt woher kannte das Mädchen Kagami, wenn sie den Vorschlag selbst unterbreitet hatte? Als ein junges Mädchen, nicht wesentlich älter als sein jüngster Sohn, hinter ihren Eltern hervor trat, blieb Fugaku beinahe sprachlos, wenn er Emotionen frei zeigen würde. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte jemand rosa Haare haben? Weder ihr Vater noch ihre Mutter hatten eine derartige Haarfarbe. Ein Scherz der Natur? Zumindest wirkte sie höflich, als er sah, wie Sakura sich verneigte und sich vorstellte. “Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen Uchiha-sama. Ich bin Haruno Sakura, die Tochter von Kizashi und Mebuki Haruno. Ich werde in der Obhut von Uchiha-san sein in den nächsten Tagen.” Mit einem Nicken nahm er ihre Worte zur Kenntnis und wandte sich dem Hokagen wieder zu. “Ich werde die nötigen Vorkehrungen treffen. Kagami du und Shisui seid für ihr Wohlergehen verantwortlich solange sie bei euch ist.” Als er die Bestätigung bekam, dass Kagami verstanden hatte, entließ er sich selber und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Uchiha-Compound. Immerhin musste er die Wachen von dem kurzzeit Gast erzählen und sicherlich wollte seine Frau auch wissen, warum er zu Sarutobi gerufen wurde. Hoffentlich kam sie nicht auf die Idee das Mädchen in ihr Haus einzuladen. Es war schon auffällig genug, dass ausgerechnet sie - die Uchihas - mit dem Task beauftragt wurden und bevor er nicht wusste, ob sich dahinter etwas verbarg, was ihnen schaden konnte oder nicht, würde er kein Risiko eingehen. 

Am nächsten Morgen stand Sakura zusammen mit Mariko und ihren Eltern vor den Toren Konohas und wartete auf die Ninjas, die ihre Eltern sicher nach Sunagakure eskortieren würden. Es war seltsam für die junge Haruno ihre Eltern für die nächsten Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monate zu verabschieden, wo sie sonst immer mit ihnen gemeinsam auf reisen war und auch wenn Sakura wusste, dass sie ihre Eltern vermissen würde, so war sie froh darum dieses Mal nicht mit zu müssen. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr die Chance gegeben in Konoha zu bleiben, ihr Heimatdorf und der Ort in dem sie schneller als gedacht Anschluss und Freunde gefunden hatte. 

Kurz bevor die Gruppe aufbrach, wandten sich ihre Eltern ein letztes Mal zu ihrer Tochter. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sie für unbestimmte Zeit alleine zurück lassen würden und noch immer fühlten sich Mebuki und Kizashi nicht wohl dabei. Nicht nur das Mariko ebenfalls auf Mission sein würde, nein ihre Tochter hatte es bevorzugt bei den Uchihas unter zu kommen für die Abwesenheit ihrer Eltern und Mariko statt bei einem Clanmitglied. Nicht, dass die Harunos den Uchihas nicht zutrauten auf ihre Tochter aufzupassen, doch sie waren ebenfalls nicht Blind. Sie hatten gesehen und gehört, was das Problem mit den Uchihas innerhalb von Konohagakure war und sie hatten einige Stunden im Büro des Hokagen verbracht gemeinsam mit den Ältesten, um die gegenwärtige Situation zu analysieren. Glücklich waren die beiden Diplomaten nicht über die Idee ihrer Tochter gewesen und doch hatte Sakura mit ihrem Vorschlag ihnen etwas Gutes getan. Ohne es zu wissen hatte Sakura ihnen einen Zugang zu den Uchihas geschaffen, um möglicherweise über sie einen Weg zu finden, den drohenden Konflikt zwischen dem Clan und Konoha zu entschärfen. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass ihre Tochter die Zeit sinnvoll nutzen würde und ihnen wichtige Informationen geben konnte, sobald sie von ihrer Mission zurück waren. “Und denk daran, Sakura-chan dich zu benehmen. Es ist wahnsinnig großzügig von den Uchihas dich bei ihnen aufzunehmen für eine unbestimmte Zeit. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihnen die nötige Dankbarkeit entgegen bringen wirst und vernachlässige deine Studien nicht. Bloß weil wir nicht da sind, heißt das nicht, dass du nachlässig werden kannst. Pass auf dich auf. Wir sehen uns, wenn die Angelegenheiten in Suna geklärt sind.” Kizashi legte Sakura seine Hand auf die Schulter, während seine Frau ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. “Passt auf euch auf und ich verspreche euch mich zu benehmen, wenn ich bei den Uchihas bin. Genau so werde ich auch meine Studien nicht vernachlässigen. Reist vorsichtig.” Mit diesen Worten drehten sich Sakuras Eltern um und machten sich mit ihrer Eskorte auf den Weg. Eine Weile stand Sakura noch gemeinsam mit Mariko an den Toren und sah ihren Eltern nach, bis diese nicht mehr zu sehen waren. “Ich werd sie vermissen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie ohne mich verreisen, aber gleichzeitig kann ich bei meinen Freunden bleiben, die ich ebenso vermissen würde, wenn ich mit ihnen reisen würde.” Sprach Sakura ihre Gedanken laut aus, als sie Mariko zurück ins Zentrum des Dorfes folgte und erhielt ein verständnisvollen Hummen als Antwort. 

Gemeinsam schlugen die beiden Frauen den Weg zurück zum Haruno-Haupthaus ein und kaum das sie angekommen waren, erreichte auch schon ihr erster Sensei das Grundstück. Den restlich Vormittag verbrachte die junge Erbin mit ihren üblichen Unterricht, während Mariko für ihre Mission packte und auch schon einige Dinge zusammen suchte, die Sakura sicherlich bei den Uchihas gebrauchten würde. Zum Mittag wurde Sakura von ihrer Nanny zum Essen eingeladen und als sie beide bei Ichirakus ankamen, war ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht schon fröhlich am Ramen essen. “Naruto-kun!” grüßte Sakura den Blonden glücklich und überbrückte die letzten Meter in einem kleinen Sprint, ehe sie ihren Kumpel von hinten umarmte. “Sakura-chan! Was machst du denn hier?” “Na was wohl. Mariko-san hat mich zum Essen eingeladen, bevor sie heute Abend auf Mission geht.” kicherte Sakura und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Naruto nieder, auf ihrer anderen Seite nahm Mariko platz und bestellte für sie beide eine Portion Miso Ramen. “Stimmt es, dass du die nächste Zeit bei Shisui unter kommst?” Fragte Naruto nach seiner zweiten Portion und erhielt ein Nicken als Antwort. “Ja, irgendwer soll ein Auge auf mich haben, wenn meine Eltern als auch Mariko-san nicht anwesend sind und bei meinen Clanmitgliedern möchte ich ungerne unterkommen. Sie sind alle nett, aber ich möchte normal behandelt werden und nicht wie ein zartes Porzellanpüppchen. Daher habe ich beschlossen bei jemandem zu bleiben, den ich als Freund bezeichne. Es wird sich nicht all zu viel ändern, außer dass man mich eben nicht im Haupthaus antreffen wird vermutlich. Dennoch treffen wir uns alle immer wieder an den üblichen Nachmittagen zum Spielen, versprochen!” Erleichterung spiegelte sich in den Zügen Narutos wieder, nachdem er Sakuras Antwort gehört hatte. Ohne das er es zugeben wollte, hatte er Angst gehabt, dass sie während der Abwesenheit ihrer Eltern keine Zeit für ihn haben könnte oder schlimmer noch, dass ihr im Dorf bleiben bloß ein Gerücht war und sie ihre Eltern doch begleitete auf ihrer Reise. Zwar hatte er dank Sakura weitere neue Freunde gefunden und die Dorfbewohner waren, sofern er nicht alleine war, toleranter ihm gegenüber, doch wer konnte ihm sagen, dass es so bleiben würde, wenn seine erste Freundin für eine längere Zeit nicht da wäre? Ihre Nähe tat ihm gut und er wollte ihre Freundschaft auf keinen fall mehr missen, war sie über die Monate hinweg eine feste Konstante in seinem Leben geworden und er war noch nie glücklicher in seinem Leben gewesen. “Also sehen wir uns spätestens morgen Nachmittag im Park?” Was als eine Aussage gedacht war, klang viel unsicherer als Naruto es sich gewünscht hatte, doch selbst wenn Sakura es gemerkt hatte, ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, sondern nickte und lächelnd. “Genau, gleicher Ort gleiche Zeit, als ob ich ohne euch alle meine Tage verbringen wollen würde! Es würde einfach nicht das gleiche sein, wenn wir nicht zusammen Zeit verbringen können.” Noch eine Weile saßen sie gemeinsam bei Ichiraku, redeten und lachten bis Mariko Sakura darauf hinwies, dass sie weiter mussten, wenn sie rechtzeitig bei Kagami aufschlagen wollte. Als nette Geste legte Mariko Naruto ihre Hand auf seine, als er seinen Geldbeutel öffnen wollte und zahlte auch seine Schüsseln, was den Blonden dazu veranlasste sie herzlich zu drücken, was wiederum Sakura zum Kichern brachte. Sie freute sich, dass die Menschen, die ihr wichtig waren, so gut miteinander auskamen und einander akzeptierten. Auch wenn Mariko wusste, welches Geheimnis ihren blonden Kumpel umgab, nahm sie ihn wie jeden anderen ihrer Freunde herzlich auf und behandelte ihn auch so. Sakura winkte Naruto noch einmal zum Abschied und versicherte ihm abermals, dass sie morgen im Park sein würde, ehe sie zurück nach Hause ging, um ihre restlichen Sachen zu packen, die sie für ihren Aufenthalt bei den Uchihas brauchen würde.

Gegen frühen Abend fand sich Sakura ein weiteres Mal bei den Toren Konohas wieder. Dieses Mal um Mariko zu verabschieden. Auf ihrem Rücken befand sich ein kleiner Rucksack, in dem sie einige Dinge verstaut hatte, die sie für die Tage bei den Uchihas brauchen würde. Neben ihr stand ein weiterer Rucksack auf dem Boden, den Mariko für sie getragen hatte. Kagami oder Shisui würden ebenfalls gleich ankommen und sie abholen, sofern es bei dem Plan blieb, den Mariko ihr genannt hatte und sie vertraute darauf, dass einer der beiden Uchihas auftauchen würde, sodass sie sich ausgiebig von ihrer Nanny verabschieden konnte. 

Die ersten Teammitglieder von Mariko kamen an und beäugten die junge Haruno skeptisch, waren sie es nicht gewohnt, dass ihr Teammitglied in Gesellschaft von einem Kind war. Das störte Sakura jedoch nicht weiter und erst als das letzte Mitglied ankam, welches sich als Genma herausstellte, wurde dem jungen Mädchen bewusst, dass es nun wirklich abschied nehmen hieß. Mit innerer Willensstärke versuchte Sakura ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, als Mariko sich zu ihr hockte, um sie zu umarmen. “Pass auf dich auf Sakura-chan und du wirst sehen ich bin schneller wieder zurück als du denkst.” Als Antwort erhielt sie ein sanftes Nicken und ein Schniefen von ihrem Schützling. Der vorübergehende Abschied ließ aus Mariko nicht kalt, insbesondere deshalb, weil es das erste Mal war, das sie Sakura gänzlich alleine zurück ließ. Immerhin waren auch ihre Eltern unterwegs und auch wenn sie vertrauen in Kagami und Shisui hatte, es fiel ihr dennoch nicht leicht die junge Haruno zurück zu lassen. “Pass du auch auf dich auf Mariko-san und komm schnell wieder zurück. Können wir, wenn du zurück bist, schwimmen gehen? Du hattest mir versprochen, dass du mir diesen einen Ort zeigen wolltest, wo du als Kind immer warst und selbst schwimmen gelernt hast.” Das freundliche Lächeln und Nicken Marikos nahm Sakura etwas von ihrer Angst, die aufgekommen war, als der Abschied immer näher kam. Mariko würde zurückkommen und dann würden sie gemeinsam wieder viele Dinge unternehmen. Die Aussicht löste zumindest etwas ihre innere Anspannung, auch wenn Sakura immer noch mit dem Zurückhalten ihrer Tränen kämpfen musste. “Und Genma-san. Versprich mir, dass du Mariko-sans Rücken decken wirst, so wie sie deinen schützen würde, solltet ihr angegriffen werden. Was hoffentlich nicht passiert. Reist vorsichtig.” Ihre Aussage brachte die anderen zwei Teammitglieder zum Kichern und Genma wuschelte ihr einmal kurz durchs Haar und murmelte ein “Hai, Hai Knirps” was sogar bei Sakura dafür sorgte, dass sich ihre Mundwinkel hoben. Mariko hatte sich derweil wieder aufgerichtet und war zu ihrem Team getreten, ehe sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und Sakura zuwinkte, die die Geste erwiderte. Wie bei ihren Eltern blieb die junge Haruno noch eine Weile beim Tor stehen, doch das Team war schneller verschwunden, als die Reisegruppe ihrer Eltern und Sakura, die sich bewusst wurde, dass sie nun alleine war, biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe, um den Drang zu weinen zu unterdrücken. 

“Haruno-san” Sakura wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und wirbelte bei der Ansprache herum. Mit großen Augen sah sie die Person vor sich an und neigte leicht ihren Kopf zur Seite. Vor ihr stand ein junger Teenager mit schwarzen Augen und ebenso schwarzen, zusammengebundenen Haaren, die in einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz seinen Rücken hinunter fielen. Er war eindeutig ein Uchiha, was sie nicht nur an seiner Kleidung ausmachen konnte, allerdings war sie ihm bisher noch nie begegnet. “Hai Uchiha-san. Kann ich irgendwie helfen?” Ein, zwei Mal blinzelte sie, versuchte eine Ahnung davon zu bekommen, was der Teenager von ihr wollen könnte, ehe ihr Blick hinter den Fremden fiel. Von den beiden Uchihas, die sie erwartete, fehlte weiterhin noch jede Spur. “Ich bin hier, um dich abzuholen. Kagami ist noch auf der Polizeistation und Shisui wurde zum Hokagen gerufen.” Etwas verblüfft vom Fehlen jeglicher Emotionen in der Stimme des Fremden, brauchte Sakura einen Moment, um zu verarbeiten, was er gesagt hatte. “Oh, ok.” Sie wollte sich gerade zu ihrem weiteren Rucksack umdrehen, als der Teenager auch schon an ihr vorbei ging und nach diesem griff und ihn ohne große Mühe hochhob. 

Stillschweigend machten sie sich im Anschluss auf den Weg zum Uchiha-Viertel, Sakura kam aber nicht drum herum ihren Begleiter immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln heraus zu mustern. “Neh Uchiha-san? Auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass du weißt wer ich bin. Ich bin Haruno Sakura und wie heißt du? Neben Kagami-san und Shisui kenn ich nur noch Fugaku-sama beim Namen und einige Kollegen von Kagami-san vom Sehen. Dich habe ich allerdings noch nicht gesehen.” Irgendwie musste sich doch ein Gespräch einleiten lassen und Sakura war gewillt den neuen Uchiha kennen zu lernen. Dieser jedoch schien nicht gerade sehr sozial zu sein und sah nicht einmal zu ihr, als sie ihn angesprochen hatte. Unhöflich. “Itachi” kam nach einiger Zeit die Antwort, beinahe hatte Sakura geglaubt gar keine mehr zu erhalten. Sein Name jedoch rief etwas in ihr wach und kurzzeitig blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. “Itachi wie der Sohn von Fugaku-sama und Clanerbe der Uchihas?” Wieso sollte gerade er der einfachen Aufgabe nachkommen sie abzuholen? Wenn er tatsächlich der Itachi Uchiha war, dann hatte er sicherlich andere Aufgaben, die wichtiger waren. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, galt er zudem als Wunderkind, war äußerst intelligent und begabt was seine Karriere als Shinobi anging. Niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass jemand wie er sie abholen würde. “Hn.” war die glorreiche Antwort Itachis, was Sakura dazu veranlasste ihn anzustarren, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck entlockte Itachi beinahe ein grinsen, wenn er seine Mimik nicht perfekt unter Kontrolle haben würde. Das junge Mädchen erinnerte ihn zumindest etwas an seinen kleinen Bruder Sasuke, wenn er mal wieder seinen Willen nicht bekam und schmollte. Was meistens dann der Fall war, wenn er selbst keine Zeit für seinen kleinen Bruder hatte. Da er weiter gegangen war, auch als die junge Haruno stehen geblieben war, musste diese nun mit einigen eiligen, kleinen Schritten wieder zu ihm aufholen. “Du redet nicht gerne kann das sein?” vernahm er die Pinkhaarige und gab nur ein lässiges Schulterzucken von sich. “Was sollte er großartig mit ihr reden? Reichte es nicht, dass sein Vater ihm aufgetragen hatte, sie abzuholen und woher überhaupt kannte sie Shisui und seinen Vater? Außerdem warum sollte sie eine Weile bei ihnen im Viertel unterkommen? Niemand betrat freiwillig das Uchiha-Grundstück, geschweige denn wollte für länger bei ihnen wohnen. Dieses Mädchen war eindeutig sonderbar. “Du solltest eindeutig mehr reden Itachi-san. Ich darf dich doch Itachi-san nennen, oder? Bei Uchiha-san fühlen sich später vielleicht zu viele angesprochen. Was möglicherweise zu unangenehmen Situationen führen könnte…” Unaufmerksam ob er noch zuhörte oder nicht redete Sakura weiter auf ihn ein erzählte und erzählte und unweigerlich erinnerte sie ihn mit ihrer offenen und herzlichen Art an seinen Cousin Shisui. Er konnte nicht einmal weghören, selbst wenn er es wollte. Ihre heitere und sorglose Art war erfrischend, wenn auch vielleicht etwas anstrengend. “Shisui-san!” Der Ausruf erreichte gerade seine Ohren, als auch schon die kleine, zierliche Gestalt an ihm vorbei raste, genau in die offenen Arme Shisuis, der vor dem Eingang seines Hauses stand. Mit kuriosem Blick verfolgte er die Begrüßung der beiden und stellte fest, dass die beiden sich ziemlich nahe stehen mussten, so herzlich wie sie miteinander umgingen. Was hatte sein Cousin ihm verschwiegen? “Hey `Tachi” grüßte Shisui ihn, worauf er nur nickte, allerdings hatte keiner mit der Reaktion ihres Gastes gerechnet. “Du kennst Shisui-san, Itachi-san?” Fragte Sakura und blickte blinzelnd zwischen ihnen hin und her. “Japp” fing Shisui an und betonte dabei das doppelte p extra. “Er ist mein kleiner Cousin, neben dem noch kleineren Cousin.” Grinste er und Itachi musste sich verkneifen die Augen zu verdrehen. “WASSS?! Und dann sagst du nichts Itachi-san?! Wir hätten uns die ganze Zeit über Shisui unterhalten können, anstatt das ich dich mit allem möglichen Kram dicht labere, um dich zum Reden zu animieren.” Frustriert pustete Sakura ihre Wangen auf und stampfte kindisch mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden auf, was Shisui dazu veranlasste lauthals zu lachen. “Mach dich keine Gedanken, Prinzessin. `Tachi hier ist ein bisschen sozial awkward und hatte sicherlich einfach keine Ahnung, wie er mit einer prinzessin wie dir reden soll. Komm Tou-san wartet mit dem Abendessen auf uns und danke fürs herbringen Itachi,” 

Nachdem sich auch Sakura von dem anderen Uchiha verabschiedet und bedankt hatte verschwanden beide im Haus und Itachi machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, wo sicherlich sein kleiner Bruder schon sehnsüchtig auf ihn wartete.


	7. Leben mit den Uchihas Teil 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen!  
Ich weiß, ich weiß es ist verdammt lange her, dass ich mich gemeldet habe, aber es war einfach so viel los!  
Zuerst war da mein Studium, dann Coronoa, dann wieder Studium und jetzt mein Nebenjob. Außerdem hat meine Krankheit mich teilweise ziemlich ausgeknockt.  
Was das Kapitel angeht, es ist die erste Hälfte. Eigentlich wollte ich das Kapitel vollständig hochladen, bis mir eine Freundin gesagt hat, dass es wohlmöglich für einige Leser zu lang sein könnte. Außerdem wollte ich euch nicht noch länger warten lassen. Deshalb präsentiere ich euch jetzt Teil 1 von 2. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :D

Das Zusammenleben mit den beiden Uchihas war... anders. Eine bessere Beschreibung fiel der jungen Erbin nicht ein, als sie am zweiten Abend wach in ihrem Futon lag und die letzten Stunden revue passieren ließ. 

Der erste Abend war für alle ein bisschen seltsam, als sie nach dem Abendessen unsicher umeinander herum agierten. Die zwei Männer wussten nicht genau, was sie mit der jungen Haruno anstellen sollten, fehlte schon seit einigen Jahren eine weibliche Figur in ihrem Leben. Zudem kannten sie Sakuras Ablauf nicht, wollten aber auch nicht zu sehr in ihre Privatsphäre eindringen. Was konnten und durften sie sich mit der Siebenjährigen erlauben und was nicht? Wie selbstständig war sie und welches Verhalten sollten sie ihr gegenüber an den Tag legen, nun wo sie eine Weile unter dem selben Dach leben würden? Sakura hatte ebenfalls keine Ahnung was sie tun sollte. Mit ihren Eltern hatte sie eine Routine aufgebaut und bei Mariko hatte sie ebenfalls keine Probleme, die Zeit nach dem Essen zu füllen. Jetzt allerdings fühlte sie sich wie ein Eindringling und stellte ihre Entscheidung in Frage, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war, bei den Uchihas unterzukommen. Es war Shisui, der die Situation versuchte aufzulösen. “Sag Sakura, was machst du normalerweise bei euch zu Hause, bis zur Schlafenszeit? Dad und ich entspannen meisten oder gehen trainieren. Manchmal besuch ich auch Itachi und seine Familie.” Dankbar für seine Frage, schenkte Sakura ihm ein kleines, zurückhaltendes Lächeln. “Mit meinen Eltern sitze ich meistens im Wohnbereich und lese. Manchmal reden wir über den Tag, wenn wir das nicht schon beim Essen getan haben. Sobald ich merke das ich müde werde, verabschiede ich mich meistens und gehe ins Bett. Mit Mariko-san ist es ähnlich, aber meistens füllt sie die Zeit bis zum Schlafen gehen. Manchmal spielen wir Karten oder Puzzeln, bis sie mich zu Bett bringt.” Beide Abläufe wurden von ihr wertgeschätzt. Abends hatte sie entweder ihre Eltern um sich und auch wenn sie nicht wirklich etwas miteinander unternahmen, so waren sie meistens zusammen, anders als tagsüber. Abende bei Mariko waren spaßiger und wahrscheinlich kindgerechter, da Sakura aber nicht wusste, was normale Kinder in ihrem Alter abends taten, fand sie an ihrer Routine nichts ungewöhnliches. Scheinbar sahen die beiden Uchihas das anders, wenn sie die Mimik in deren Gesichter betrachtete. Sagen tat aber niemand etwas. 

Für einige Augenblicke sahen sie sich stumm an, sagte niemand ein Wort, bis Kagami sich räusperte und vorschlug nach ein paar Karten zu suchen. Der Abend wurde dann doch noch recht spaßig und es war für Sakura lustig zu sehen, wie verblüfft die beiden Uchihas waren, als sie so schnell die Regeln des Spiels begriffen hatte. Nach viel Gelächter und einigen Spielrunden wurde Sakura immer müder und verabschiedete sich bald mit freundlichen Worten zur Nachtruhe. Obwohl sie müde war, lag sie lange wach. Ihren Plüschhasen an sich gedrückt, rollte sie sich von einer Seite zur Anderen. Bekam jedes noch so kleine, unbekannte Geräusch mit und vermisste die Vertrautheit ihres eigenen Zimmers. Alles war fremd, roch anders und selbst die Geräusche waren nicht dieselben. Es brauchte Stunden, bis sich die junge Erbin in den Schlaf gewälzt hatte. Gleichzeitig war sie allerdings auch so schnell im Reich der Träume verschwunden, dass sie nicht mehr mitbekam, wie die beiden Uchihas später in der Nacht, vorsichtig ihre Tür öffneten und ins Gästezimmer lugten, um sicherzustellen, dass ihr Gast wohlbehütet eingeschlafen war. 

Der Morgen kam schneller, als es Sakura lieb war. Verschlafen und gerädert torkelte sie, immer noch schlaftrunken ins Badezimmer. Doch selbst das kühle Nass half nur bedingt den Schlaf aus ihrem Körper zu vertreiben. Ihre Haare band sie sich mit einem schlichten, roten, Haarband zurück. Ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk von Ino-chan und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Zuerst war sie durch die falsche Tür getreten und stand planlos im Wohnbereich, anstatt in der Küche, bis sie vertraute Geräusche aus einem anderen Raum vernahm. Jemand war am Kochen. “Braucht Kagami-san Hilfe?” Angesprochener drehte sich daraufhin um, starrte etwas verwundert auf die rosahaarige herab, ehe er sich scheinbar fing und auf einen kleinen Stapel Geschirr deutete. “Morgen Sakura. Wenn du magst, kannst du den Tisch decken. Shisui ist vermutlich noch am Schlafen.” Wenn Kagami ehrlich war, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Haruno schon so früh wach sein würde. Ein leichtes Kichern ertönte und Sakura streckte sich, um besagtes Geschirr zu greifen. “OK. Ist Shisui-san ein Langschläfer?” Und im Hintergrund war das Aufsetzen von Besteck und Schüsseln auf Holz zu hören. “Wenn man ihn lässt, würde er bis mittags schlafen. Meistens wird er jedoch von seinem Cousin geweckt.” Kagami stellte mehrere kleine gefüllte Schüsseln auf den Tisch und deutete Sakura an sich zu setzen und sich zu bedienen. “Mit Cousin ist Itachi-san gemeint? Kommt er auch heute, um Shisui-san zu wecken?” Die Frage klang harmlos, dennoch war Sakura neugierig. Der Clanerbe kam wirklich zu Shisui um ihn zu wecken? Die Vorstellung hatte etwas unterhaltsames. “Aa. Du hast Itachi kennengelernt gestern, nicht wahr? Er hat dich abgeholt und ob er heute kommt, keine Ahnung.” Kagami verstand den Jungen selbst nicht wirklich. Wirkte immer ernst und zurückhaltend. Tat nie das, was er erwartete und manchmal tauchte er auf und manchmal nicht. An diesem Morgen jedoch, schleifte sich ein zombie-ähnlicher Shisui ohne Weckkommando in die Küche. 

Gähnend, in schwarzer Boxer mit zu großem dunkelblauem Shirt - eindeutig aus dem Schrank seines Vaters geklaut - und zerzausten Haaren trat Shisui in die Küche. Augen auf Halbmast, stieß er sich an einer Küchenzeile und fluchte unverständliches Zeug, während rote Augen besagte Ecke mörderisch fixierten, ehe ein brummendes Gähnen dem jungen Teenager entwich und schallendes Gelächter zu hören war.

Sakura hatte versucht nicht auf Shisuis Erscheinungsbild zu reagieren. Wirklich sie hatte es ernsthaft versucht! Aber als er noch im Halbschlaf in die Küche getorkelt kam und sich dann auch noch stieß und fluchte, konnte sie einfach nicht anders. Sie hatte versucht ihre Lacher zurückzuhalten. Leise,kehlige Geräusche drangen hervor, während Sakura versuchte ihre Lippen zusammen zu pressen, um nicht loszulachen. Doch es half nichts. Bei Shisuis gebrummten Gähnen, verlor sie ihre letzte Zurückhaltung und fing schallend an zu lachen. Sie konnte nicht aufhören. Erst recht nicht, als Shisui sie mit blankem, fassungslosem Gesicht anstarrte. Tränen traten in Sakuras Augen und sie musste sich vor lauter Lachen den Bauch halten. “Shisui-san ist…. Shisui-san … hat… Vogelnest… uff” Sie brachte nicht einmal einen vernünftigen Satz heraus und dann fiel sie auch noch vom Stuhl. Das jedoch unterbrach ihren Lachflash nur kurzfristig, ehe sie erneut anfing zu lachen. Dieses Mal über ihre eigene Ungeschicklichkeit. Wie lange sie brauchte, um sich einzukriegen, wusste sie nicht, doch irgendwann verebbte der Drang zum Lachen und Sakura atmete mehrmals tief durch. Immer noch amüsiert, richtete sie sich wieder auf und klopfte sich den vermeintlichen Staub von der Kleidung und setzte sich wieder angemessen an den Tisch. “Sorry.” gab sie schüchtern von sich und starrte lieber auf das Essen, als die beiden Uchihas anzusehen. “Seh ich so lustig aus?” schmollte Shisui gespielt und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch, nun wo er wach genug war, um seine Umgebung richtig wahrzunehmen. 

Verlegen kratzte sich Sakura an ihrer Wange und vermied es immer noch aufzublicken. “Irgendwie schon? Bei uns zu Hause sitzen wir alle meisten wach und fertig angezogen am Frühstückstisch, wenn wir gemeinsam essen. Es ist selten, dass wir verschlafen oder in unseren Schlafklamotten die Küche betreten.” Das letzte Mal war an ihrem Geburtstag und da war auch nur sie selbst diejenige gewesen, die im Schlafanzug herumgelaufen war. Sie war demnach einen solchen Anblick von anderen nicht gewohnt. Nichtsdestotrotz empfand sie ein wohlig, warmes Gefühl, wenn sie daran dachte, häufiger solch einen Anblick zu bekommen. Ohne es zu wissen, brachte Shisui eine gewisse Menschlichkeit mit seiner Aktion, die normal, beinahe unbeschwert, gar verletzlich wirkte und die Sakura später mehr als nur etwas Wertschätzen würde.

Sie waren gerade dabei den Tisch abzuräumen, als es an der Eingangstür klopfte und wenig später eine unbekannte Stimme für Sakura zu vernehmen war. “Kagami-san draußen vor den Clantoren steht ein Mann, der behauptet er würde eine Haruno Sakura bei Uchiha Kagami unterrichten. Sollen wir ihn fortschicken?” Die Schüsseln abstellend drehte sich Sakura zu Kagami und sah dessen fragenden Blick. “Das wird einer meiner Senseis sein für meinen Clanunterricht. Okaa-san hat gesagt, ich darf meine Studien nicht vernachlässigen, nur weil meine Eltern nicht anwesend sind. Bis zum Mittag müsste noch einer eintreffen, daher wäre es gut, wenn die Wachen beide reinlassen und herführen könnten.” Kurz schwieg sie und schien in Gedanken zu sein. “Ist es in Ordnung wenn wir den Wohnbereich nutzen oder soll ich lieber im Gästezimmer lernen, damit ihr in Ruhe dem nachgehen könnt, was ihr normalerweise tut?” Und ohne es zu wollen, fragte sich Sakura, ob ihre Eltern oder Mariko nichts von ihren Unterrichtseinheiten gegenüber Kagami erwähnt hatten. “Ah.” Kagami war, wenn er ehrlich war, etwas überrumpelt von dieser Nachricht, versuchte sich allerdings nichts anmerken zu lassen. “Ihr könnt den Wohnbereich nutzen. Keine Ahnung was Shisui heute treibt, aber ich hab gleich Dienst.” Mit diesen Worten trat er auch aus der Küche, um den Uchiha an der Eingangstür mitzuteilen, dass es ok war, den Gast zum Haus zu führen. Zudem war er neugierig, was genau Sakura lernen musste, dass sie sogar lernte, wenn niemand da war, der es kontrollieren konnte. 

Nach dem Frühstück war Shisui zurück in sein Zimmer gegangen um sich anzuziehen. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen gehabt, dass Sakura bei ihnen untergekommen war. Dementsprechend hatte er sich nichts bei seiner Aufmachung gedacht, als er die Küche betrat, erst als er sie Lachen hörte, wurde sein Gehirn allmählich wach und er konnte verarbeiten, was vor sich ging. Schämen tat er sich nicht, gab es keinen Grund dazu, ihrem Lehrer wollte er dann aber doch nicht in Schlafsachen entgegentreten. Aus dem Eingangsbereich vernahm er nach einigen Minuten gedämpfte Stimmen, wobei zwei ihm nicht fremd waren. Sein Vater schien ihren Gast ebenso wie Sakura willkommen zu heißen. Danach war es wieder ruhig und wenig später verabschiedete sich sein Vater und auch er selbst kam endlich wieder aus seinem Zimmer.

Es kam nicht häufig vor, dass der junge Teenager morgens freiwillig aufstand. Deswegen hatte er an diesem Morgen nicht wirklich etwas zu tun. Itachi würde vermutlich nicht vor 12 Uhr auftauchen und eine Mission hatte er auch nicht. Mikoto und Sasu-chan wollte er um diese Uhrzeit auch nicht nerven. Stattdessen war er neugierig, was Sakura-chan lernen musste, dass sie sogar extra Senseis zur Seite gestellt bekam. Mit lautlosen Schritten trat er in den Wohnbereich, wo besagte Harunoerbin schon akribisch am Schreiben war. Vor ihr lag ein dicker Wälzer, der Shisuis Augen groß werden ließ. Was bitteschön las sie da? Das Buch war beinahe so dick, wie eine Enzyklopädie! Sowas hatte er bestimmt nicht mit sieben Jahren gelesen, selbst wenn er seiner Jahre voraus war. 

Kurz nickte er dem älteren Mann zu, der über Sakuras Notizen wachte und dabei ein dünnes Heft in seinen Händen hielt, in welches er immer mal wieder hinein sah. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, nickte der Mann zurück und Shisui trat an eines der Bücherregale heran, um sich ein Buch zu nehmen. Es war gefühlt eine halbe Ewigkeit her, als er das letzte Mal in seiner Freizeit gelesen hatte. 

Mit dem Buch setzte er sich auf einen der freistehenden Sessel und schlug die erste Seite auf, immer nebenbei ein Ohr auf Sakura und ihren Sensei gerichtet. Schließlich war er nicht zum Lesen hergekommen, sondern um eine Ahnung davon zu bekommen, was Sakura lernte. Er wollte bloß nicht unhöflich wirken und hatte sich daher eine Tarnung gesucht.

“Ihr habt das Kapitel fertig gelesen, Sakura-sama? Gut. Dann könnte ihr mir bestimmt sagen, zwischen welchen Fronten der dritte Ninjaweltkrieg stattgefunden hat, wie lange er angedauert hat und was genau die auslösenden Faktoren für den Krieg waren.” Drang nach einer Weile die raue Stimme des Lehrers durch den Raum und Shisui musste an sich halten sich nicht vor Schreck zu verschlucken. Nahm Sakura allen ernstes jetzt schon den letzten Krieg durch? 

“Hai, Sensei. Konohas Hauptgegner im dritten Krieg war Iwagakure und der Krieg hat 4 Jahre angedauert. Der letzte Faktor, der für den Ausbruch des Krieges verantwortlich war, war das Eindringen von Iwas Ninjas ins Grasreich. Konoha war nach dem zweiten Krieg noch stark geschwächt, der Verlust von Nidame-sama und vielen guten Shinobis hat nicht nur das Militär geschwächt, sondern auch die wirtschaftliche Lage. Hinzu kam die Trennung der Sannins, welches sich negativ auf die Stimmung in der Bevölkerung auswirkte. Um die Wirtschaft anzukurbeln, beschloss Sandaime-sama mit dem Grasreich eine Handelsroute aufzubauen, was Iwagakure nicht gefiel, war es selbst durch interne Konflikte geschwächt. Um zu verhindern, dass Konoha an Kraft und Macht gewann, fiel Iwa ins Grasreich ein, was Konoha dazu veranlasste, dem Reich zur Hilfe zu kommen, womit die ersten offenen Kämpfe ausgetragen und ein Krieg ausgerufen wurde.” Shisui konzentrierte sich schon gar nicht mehr auf sein Buch, starrte es bloß an, versuchte sein Gehirn zu verarbeiten, was er aus dem Mund eines siebenjährigen Mädchens hörte. Konohas Geschichte war kein Geheimnis, wurden die Kriege in der Akademie gelehrt, aber eben erst wenn die Kinder 9 Jahre oder älter waren. Zudem ging es selten um die wirtschaftliche Lage im Dorf. Lag der Fokus stets auf der militärischen Seite. Wie viel Sakura wohl von den wirtschaftlichen Abläufen lernen und verstehen musste? Sie klang ganz danach, als ob sie vertraut mit dem Thema war und ihre Aussagen klangen fest und bestimmend, nicht unsicher oder fragend. Ernsthaft. Wie viel verstand das Mädchen von dem was sie las und gelehrt bekam? War sie ein zweiter Itachi?! Bitte nicht. Er liebte seinen Cousin, aber er brauchte nicht noch ein Genie mit fragwürdigen sozialen Kompetenzen. Wobei… Sakura hatte keine Probleme damit auf andere zuzugehen, wenn er so zurück dachte. Etwas erleichtert atmete er aus. Zumindest in dem Bereich musste er sich um das Mädchen keine Sorgen machen. 

“Richtig. Der Tsuchikage hegte noch vom vorherigen Krieg einen gewissen Groll gegen Konoha und konnte es nicht erlauben, dass Konoha erneut zu einer größeren Macht kam, wie zu Beginn des 2ten Ninjakrieges. Nicht, wenn er etwas tun konnte, um es zu verhindern. Der Ausgang ist nichts Unbekanntes und Iwagakure musste seine Niederlage akzeptieren. Und den SIeg hat Konoha insbesondere einem besonderem Ninja zu verdanken. Doch dazu später mehr. Wir beschäftigen uns vorerst mit den Strategien und Entscheidungen, die während des Krieges getroffen wurden. Ich möchte von euch, dass ihr mir die Vor- und Nachteile der verschiedenen Möglichkeiten nennt und was Eurer Meinung nach, die beste Lösung gewesen wäre.” Shisui hörte das Rascheln von Papier und das Umblättern von Buchseiten. Ansonsten war es wieder still und er konnte beim besten Willen nicht vergessen, was er soeben mit angehört hatte. Das war kein Stoff den ein siebenjähriges Mädchen lernen sollte! Befasste sie sich täglich mit derartigen Themen? Und seit wann? Mitleid kam ihn ihm auf, als er darüber nachdachte. Hatte sie bisher überhaupt wirklich Kind sein dürfen? Wenn er die neuen Informationen mit seinem bisherigen Wissen verknüpfte, entging ihm keineswegs, dass Sakura ähnlich wie sein Cousin zu Höchstleistungen getrieben wurde, bloß auf einer ganz anderen Ebene. Beide benahmen sich nicht ihrem Alter gerecht, wenn er andere mit ihnen verglich, die genau so alt waren, was ihn mehr als nur traurig stimmte. 

Für Sakura war es nichts Neues und die Fragen, die sie zu beantworten hatte, wurden stetig schwieriger, je älter sie wurde. Jetzt, wo sie nicht den ganzen Tage alleine verbrachte und Freunde in ihrem Alter gefunden hatte, hatte sich ihr Workload ein bisschen gesteigert. Immerhin lernte sie nicht mehr den Großteil des Tages, sondern verbrachte ihre Stunden auch mit ihren Freunden. Sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt und sah nichts unnormales in ihrer Routine. Vermutlich würde sie nicht einmal verstehen, was Shisui für ein Problem mit ihrem Lernstoff hatte. Die Zeit schreitete voran und Sakura bekam kaum mit, wie ihr erster Sensei den Unterricht beendete und wenige Minuten später ihr zweiter Sensei den Raum betrat. Erst als es Mittag war, brach sie aus ihren Gedanken und räumte ihre Unterlagen zusammen. “Shisui-san?” rief sie mit normaler Stimme durch die Wohnung und einen Augenaufschlag später, stand besagter Teenager neben ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen, als sie vor schreckt abermals zusammen gezuckt war. “Shisui-san erschreck mich doch nicht immer so!” huffte sie und zog einen Flunsch, der jedoch nicht lange anhielt. “Weißt du, ob dein Vater schon zu Mittag gegessen hat? Vielleicht können wir ihn überraschen? Außer du hast schon was vor?” Fragend neigte die junge Haruno ihren Kopf zur Seite und wartete auf eine Antwort. Nach dem Lernen hatte sie eindeutig Hunger bekommen und sie brauchte ihre Energie, wenn sie später mit ihren Freunden im Park spielen wollte. “Keine Ahnung, wir können nachgucken gehen, Cherry. Essen klingt nach einer super Idee.” Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln nickte Sakura und griff ohne weiter nachzudenken nach der Hand Shisuis. “Dann lass uns gleich losgehen!” Was ihr ein Lacher und ein Nicken von besagtem Uchiha einbrachte. 

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Polizeistation, wobei Sakura nicht entging, dass ihnen viele Uchihas fragende Blicke zuwarfen, was sie jedoch ignorierte. Shisuis Hand hatte sie auf ihrem Weg kein einziges Mal losgelassen und auch in der Polizeistation wich sie ihm nicht von der Seite. Hier und da hörte sie wispernde Stimmen und sie meinte sogar im Augenwinkel Fugaku gesehen zu haben, doch all das war vergessen, als sie Kagami in seinem Büro entdeckte und freudestrahlend auf den Erwachsenen zurannte. “Kagami-san!” grüßte sie den Uchiha und ignorierte dabei gewissenhaft, dass sie ihn erst am Morgen gesehen hatte und spätestens am Abend zum Essen wiedersehen würde. “Shisui-san und ich haben gedacht, wir könnten gemeinsam etwas zu Mittag essen, wenn Kagami-san nicht schon gegessen hat.” 

Wenig später konnte man die beiden Uchihas mit einer rosahaarigen Haruno durchs Dorf laufen sehen, welche fröhlich und gut gelaunt zwischen den Uchihas lief und dabei von jedem eine Hand hielt. Es war kein ungewöhnliches Bild, hatten sich die Dorfbewohner mehr und mehr daran gewöhnt, die junge Haruno in Begleitung von Kagami und Shisui zu sehen. Was neu war, war die Tatsache, dass sie zwischen ihnen ging und von beiden die Hand hielt. Dieses Bild sah man nicht einmal von Sakura und ihren Eltern, griffen diese in der Öffentlichkeit nie wirklich nach ihrer Hand. Mariko war bisher die einzige Person gewesen, welche öffentlich mit Sakura an der Hand durchs Dorf spazierte. Eine weitere Ausnahme waren ihre gleichaltrigen Freunde, doch hielt der Handkontakt nie lange an. Die Hände der beiden Uchihas ließ Sakura dagegen kein einziges Mal los auf ihrem Weg. Erst als sie an einem kleinen Lokal ankamen ließ sie los, um sich hinzusetzen. Fröhlich erzählte sie den Uchihas, was sie am Nachmittag mit ihren Freunden geplant hatte und wie sie sich freute sie zu treffen. War ein Gruppentreffen schon ein paar Tage her und sie genoss die Nähe ihrer Freunde, insbesondere wenn sie alle zusammen waren. Hin und wieder bekam die kleine Gruppe heimliche Blicke zugeworfen von vorbeigehenden Zivilisten und Shinobis zugleich. Sakura bekam diese nicht mit. Kagami und Shisui entgingen sie dagegen nicht, doch sie ließen es auf sich beruhen, waren die meisten Blicke meist neugieriger Natur oder fragend. Die feindseligen oder vorsichtigen Blicke hatten über die Monate hinweg ihnen gegenüber abgenommen, soviel hatten die beiden Uchihas bemerkt und sie waren nicht blind für den Grund, der die Veränderung mit sich gebracht hatte. “Das Essen war lecker! Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend und Kagami-san, arbeite nicht mehr so viel und Shisui-san richte Itachi-san meine Grüße aus. Bis später.” Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich die Haruno-Erbin und machte sich auf den Weg zum Park, wo sie auf ihre Freunde wartete. 

Es war Stunden später, als sich Sakura zurück auf den Weg zum Uchiha-Viertel machte. Der Nachmittag mit ihren Freunden war wieder einmal spaßig und aufregend gewesen. Viel Gelächter war im Park zu hören gewesen, während die Kinder miteinander ausgelassen gespielt hatten und nicht nur Sakura war am Ende erschöpft. Hinata und Neji stützten sich gegenseitig auf ihrem Weg nach Hause. Shikamaru sah aus, als würde er im Gehen einschlafen und Choji und Ino liefen häufiger gegeneinander, da sie nicht problemlos mehr geradeaus laufen konnten. Einzig und alleine Naruto schien noch voller Energie zu sein, was niemand wirklich nachvollziehen konnte. 

Gähnend tappste Sakura den ihr bekannten Weg entlang, wich hin und wieder gerade noch rechtzeitig einigen Erwachsenen aus, in die sie sonst hineingelaufen wäre und kam schlussendlich vor dem Haus Kagamis zum Stehen. “Tadaima” rief sie erschöpft aber glücklich, wurde allerdings nur von lautloser Stille begrüßt. Mehrmals blinzelte die junge Harunoerbin. War noch keiner zurück? Unsicher durchquerte sie einige Räume, fand aber keine Spur von Kagami oder Shisui. Schnaubend ging Sakura zurück zum Eingangsbereich und zog ihre Schuhe wieder an. Wenn die Uchihas noch nicht zurück waren, würde sie diese eben suchen gehen, egal wie müde sie war. 

Doch kaum dass sie das Haus verlassen hatte, dämmerte es ihr, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie mit ihrer Suche eigentlich anfangen sollte. SIe kannte sich im Uchiha-Viertel nicht aus und hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich die beiden Uchihas möglicherweise aufhalten konnten. Zudem kannte sie keine anderen Uchihas wirklich persönlich und sicherlich würde sie einige fragwürdige Blicke bekommen, wenn sie ohne Begleitung durch die Straßen ziehen würde. Sakura stürzte ihre Lippen und versuchte eine Lösung zu finden, was leichter gesagt war als getan, war sie eindeutig zu müde, um sich ausreichend konzentrieren zu können. “Vielleicht sollte ich einfach die nächstbeste Person fragen.” brummte sie zu sich selbst und blickte sich auf der Straße um. Zunächst wirkte die Straße wie leergefegt, waren die meisten vermutlich in ihren Häusern beim Abendessen. Doch glücklicherweise trat gerade eine junge Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren durch das Eingangstor zum Uchiha-Viertel und bevor die Frau verschwinden konnte, rannte Sakura schon auf sie zu. “Uchiha-san! Bitte wartet Uchiha-san!” rief sie aus und kam schnaubend vor der Unbekannten zum Stehen. Zunächst einmal atmete sie mehrere Male tief durch, hatte der kleine Sprint sie mehr Energie gekostet, als ihr lieb war. Doch sie war beinahe den gesamten Nachmittag gerannt, da konnte sie es sich bestimmt erlauben jetzt eine Weile außer Atem zu sein. “Ah…” fing sie immer noch leicht außer Atem an und suchte dabei nach den richtigen Worten. “Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich Kagami-san oder Shisui-san finden kann? Ich wohne für eine Weile bei ihnen, doch Daheim ist niemand und ich weiß nicht wo sie sein könnten.” Höflich wartete Sakura auf eine Antwort, doch sie hatte keinesfalls mit der Art von Reaktion gerechnet, die sie von der Frau bekam. “Aw, du musst Sakura-chan sein. Unser ungewöhnlicher Gast im Viertel. Fugaku hat mir von dir erzählt, aber er hat vergessen zu erwähnen, wie süß du bist.” Verwirrt blinzelte Sakura mehrmals und starrte die Frau regelrecht an, während ihr Gehirn versuchte einen Zusammenhang herzustellen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie begriff wen sie da vor sich hatte. Erschrocken sprang Sakura einen Satz zurück, nur um sich im selben Atemzug tief zu verbeugen. “Entschuldigt Uchiha-sama ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ihr es seid. Bitte verzeiht mein unangemessenes Verhalten. Ich- “ dazu ihren Satz zu beenden kam sie allerdings nicht. “So höflich! Aber nichts da, kein Grund dich zu entschuldigen. Wir wurden einander noch nicht vorgestellt, woher solltest du wissen, dass Fugaku mein Mann ist?” Ein warmes, mütterliches Lächeln hatte sich auf Mikotos Lippen gelegt und nur zaghaft lockerte sich die Körperhaltung Sakuras. “Vermutlich sind Shisui und mein Sohn noch am Trainieren. Ich würde dich hinbringen, doch ich muss das Essen vorbereiten. Ich weiß, ich schick ein Clanmitglied mit dir mit. Ich bin übrigens Mikoto. Du musst definitiv während deines Aufenthalts hier einmal mit Shisui zum Abendessen vorbeikommen. Ah! genau die Person nach der ich ausschau gehalten habe.” Sakura kam kaum hinterher, während Mikoto auf sie einredete und am Ende sich an einen jüngere Herren wandte, um ihm zu erklären, dass er Sakura doch bitte zu den Trainingsplätzen führen solle, wo sie Itachi und Shisui vermutete. “Bis dann, Sakura-chan. Hoffentlich haben wir bald mehr Zeit, um einander kennenzulernen.” Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich und Sakura kam nur dazu ein leises “Hai, Mikoto-sama” von sich zu geben. 

Zu müde und noch zu geschockt vom Aufeinandertreffen mit Mikoto Uchiha lief die junge Erbin schweigend hinter dem fremden Uchiha her. Wie beinahe alle Uchihamitglieder, strahlte er gewissermaßen Erhabenheit aus und sah recht mürrisch drein. Wahrscheinlich konnte er sich etwas besseres vorstellen, anstatt sie zu den Trainingsplätzen zu führen, doch die Frau des Clanoberhauptes hatte gesprochen und ihm diese Aufgabe übertragen. Er konnte also nicht einfach verschwinden. Gerade bogen sie um eine Ecke, da konnte Sakura auch schon das Aufeinandertreffen von Metall vernehmen und das Rascheln von Kleidung, sowie Schuhe, die über den Boden rutschten. “Wir sind da.” Mit diesen Worten sprang der Uchiha auch schon auf das nächst gelegene Dach und verschwand, noch bevor Sakura sich angemessen bedanken konnte. “Unhöflich.” murrte Sakura zu sich selbst, als sie bemerkte, dass der junge Mann verschwunden war und drehte sich erst dann um, um den Geräuschen zu folgen, die sie sicherlich zu Shisui und Itachi führen würden. 

Mit großen Augen blieb sie stehen, als sie einen der Trainingsplätze erreicht hatte und verfolgte fasziniert dem Geschehen, welches sich vor ihr abspielte. Genau erkennen, was die Uchihas da taten, konnte sie nicht, zu schnell waren die Bewegungen für das menschliche Auge, doch das was sie sah, wirkte auf sie alles andere, als ein Kampf. Viel eher wirkte es, als würden die beiden Uchihas miteinander und umeinander herum tanzen. Ihre Abläufe waren flüssig, geschmeidig und gleichzeitig anmutig. Sakura hatte keine Ahnung, dass Kämpfe so ästhetisch wirken konnten. Während ihrer Reisen hatte sie das ein oder andere Mal Mariko kämpfen sehen, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu der Show, die sie aktuell mitverfolgte. So mitgerissen von dem Training und ihrem Vergleich zu Mariko bemerkte die junge Haruno nicht, wie die beiden Uchihas sie bemerkt hatten und in ihrem Kampf inne hielten. “Cherry~, was machst du hier?” Die fröhliche Stimme Shisuis ließ Sakura zusammenzucken, was den Teenager zum Kichern brachte. Sie musste eindeutig mehr darauf achten, nicht ständig in ihren Gedanken abzuschweifen. “Das war… Wie kann das... “ Nicht einmal einen klaren Satz konnte Sakura formulieren. “Das war der Wahnsinn, Shisui-san! Nicht einmal Mariko-san kann ihre Bewegungen so, so… so fließend aussehen lassen!” Sakura war wirklich geflasht von der Darbietung, was man ihr deutlich ansehen konnte, so sehr wie ihre Augen funkelten. Was wiederum Shisui nur breiter Grinsen ließ und die Tatsache, dass sie die eigentliche Frage nicht beantwortet hatte. “Sieh dir diese funkelnden Augen an, Tachi! Eindeutig süßer als die von Sasu-chan.” Und mit diesen Worten flammte Sakuras Gesicht leuchtend rot auf und Itachi schmiss eines seiner Kunai nach seinem Cousin. Shisui wich dem Geschoss mit Leichtigkeit aus, lachte dabei unbekümmert und vermerkte sich, seinen Cousin häufiger damit aufzuziehen, dass Sakura seinem kleinen Bruder in Punkto Süßheit überlegen war. “Das erklärt jedoch nicht, warum du hier bist, Cherry” Erklang Shisuis Stimme neben Sakura, welche kurz in die Luft hüpfte, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass der Uchiha neben ihr auftauchen würde. “Es war keiner im Haus.” Kam ihre einfache Antwort, ihr Blick dabei wahr auf den Boden gerichtet. “Also wollte ich nach dir oder Kagami-san suchen, bis mir bewusst wurde, dass ich keine Ahnung habe wo ich suchen sollte. Zum Glück kam jemand gerade durchs Tor und ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie mir helfen könne. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, war die Frau Mikoto-sama und sie hat einen anderen Uchiha beauftragt mich her zu bringen, weil sie vermutet hat, dass du noch mit Itachi-san am trainieren bist. Also hat der Mann mich hier her gebracht und ist dann verschwunden und nun bin ich hier.” Shisui riss sich zusammen, nicht zu zeigen, wie getroffen er von den Worten war. Er hatte aufgrund des Trainings mit Itachi vollkommen vergessen, dass Sakura auf ihn und seinen Vater warten würde. Vermutlich ging es seinem alten Herren genau so. Sie waren es nicht gewohnt, dass sie zu jemandem heimkehren würden nach ihrem Tag. “Sorry Saku-chan! Ich war zu vertieft ins Training, dass ich nicht auf die Zeit geachtet habe. Meistens wird es schon dunkel bevor Tachi und ich das Training beenden. Dad ist vermutlich mit Kollegen in einer Bar oder so. Das macht er häufiger nach stressigen Schichten.” Blinzelnd richtete Sakura ihre grünen Augen auf Shisui und gab ein leises “Oh” von sich, ehe sie sich zu Itachi umdrehte und sich verbeugte. “Tut mir leid, dass ich euer Training unterbrochen habe. Ich-” Weiter kam sie nicht, als Shisui ihren Kopf tätschelte und grinsend seinen Cousin ansah. “Kein Grund dich zu entschuldigen Sakura-chan. Mikoto-obasan wird vermutlich froh sein, dass Tachi-chan mal wieder an einem gemeinsamen Abendessen teilnimmt. Außerdem sind Dad und ich für dich zuständig. Grüß Mikoto-obasan von mir, Itachi. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.” Mit einem “Hn” nickte Itachi den beiden zu und verschwand daraufhin in einer Rauchwolke und Shisui machte sich gemeinsam mit Sakura auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Haus.    
Kaum dass sie durch die Haustür traten kam auch Kagami zurück und entschuldigte sich ebenfalls dafür nicht da gewesen zu sein. Gemeinsam bereiteten sie ein simples Abendessen zu und verbrachten den Abend damit über Gott und die Welt zu reden, bis es für Sakura Zeit wurde ins Bett zu gehen. Nach einer Dusche und dem Zähneputzen wünschte sie den beiden Uchihas eine gute Nacht und legte sich zu ihrem Plüschhasen aufs Bett, wo sie die letzten Stunden revue passieren ließ. Das Training zu beobachten, so kurz es auch war, war eindeutig ein Highlight des Tages für die junge Erbin gewesen. Was sie gebraucht hatte, nachdem sie in ein leeres Haus zurückgekehrt war. Sie gab es ungerne zu, doch es hatte ihr ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Ja sie war häufiger auf den Reisen alleine gelassen worden von ihren Eltern. Doch meistens war Mariko in ihrer unmittelbaren nähe und seitdem sie hier in Konoha war, war zumindest ein Clanmitglied in einem der angrenzenden Häuser, wenn ihre Eltern noch nicht zurück waren und Mariko ebenfalls nicht da war. Das Uchiha-Viertel war sicherlich nicht leer, aber außer Kagami und Shisui kannte sie niemanden und alleine im Haus zurückbleiben behagte ihr nicht, insbesondere weil sie von ihrem Tag so müde war. Sie war angreifbarer in diesem Zustand und … nein Sakura wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Sie hatte Shisui gefunden und sie war nicht alleine zurückgelassen worden. Nichts war passiert. Sie war in Sicherheit. Mit diesen Gedanken drückte sie ihre Kuscheltier näher an sich und driftete in einen tiefen Schlaf. 

Mit einem Satz saß sie aufrecht, schwer atmend in ihrem Bett. Ihr Herz raste und ihr Körper zitterte. Schweiß lag auf ihrer Stirn und die Enge in ihrer Brust wollte nicht verschwinden. Es brauchte eine Weile, ehe sie sich ihrer Umgebung bewusst wurde, während sich ihre zarten Kinderhände in ihren Stoffhasen gruben. Einzig und alleine das schwache Mondlicht erhellt ihr Zimmer, ließen die Schatten in den Ecken umso bedrohlicher wirken für das junge Mädchen. In der Ferne konnte sie den Ruf einer Eule hören und Sakura entwich ein leises wimmern. Ein Rascheln ertönte und das Fauchen von Katzen war zu hören. Wimmernd presste Sakura sich ihre Hände auf die Ohren, doch brachte es ihr keine Linderung. Auch als sie sich unter ihre Decke verkroch, verschwanden die bedrohlichen Schatten nicht, die sie in ihrer Traumwelt heimgesucht hatten. Stumm liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, drangen in den Stoff ihres Bettbezuges und in ihr Kuscheltier. Leise Schluchzer waren zu hören und Sakura ermahnte sich. Sie musste leise sein, sie durfte niemanden wecken. Es war nur ein böser Traum, keine Wirklichkeit, sie war sicher. Loslassen tat die Angst sie jedoch nicht und ans wieder Einschlafen war nicht zu denken. Sie wollte nicht alleine sein, doch Mariko war nicht da, ihre Eltern waren auch keine Alternative. Konnte sie Shisui oder Kagami aufsuchen? Durfte sie das? War es ihr erlaubt, oder würden sie sie nur wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer schicken? Unsicher und ängstlich biss sich Sakura auf die Unterlippe und krabbelte nach einiger Zeit unter ihrer Decke hervor. Von links nach rechts huschten ihre Augen, suchten die Schatten nach Bedrohungen ab, die nicht da waren und welche sie doch immer wieder sah. Schützend klammerte sie sich an ihren Stoffhasen und mit vorsichtigen Schritten eilte sie zur Tür. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie über den Flur, hielt sich immer im Schatten der Wand auf, bis sie mit zittrigen Händen, die Tür zu Shisuis Zimmer öffnete. Unsicher blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen und sah ins Zimmer hinein, ehe sie ihren Blick senkte und abermals ihre Finger in den Stoff ihres Kuscheltiers vergrub. Es war so kindisch zu ihm zu kommen, sie sollte ihn nicht stören, nicht wegen eines dummen Traumes. Sicherlich hatte er seinen Schlaf nötig und. Weiter darüber nachdenken was sie tun wollte oder nicht, konnte sie nicht, als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel und mit einem Mal starrten rote Augen in ihre Richtung. “Sakura?” Erschrocken blickte die angesprochene auf und erstarrte. Unweigerlich fing ihr Körper an zu zittern und ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding. Ihre Atmung ging wieder stoßweise und kaum hörbare Schluchzer drangen aus ihrer Kehle.    
Shisui sprang sofort auf, als er den Zustand bemerkte in den Sakura war und kam langsam auf sie zu, ehe er sich vorsichtig vor sie hin kniete. “Schhhhh, alles wird gut. Ich bin da.” Er hatte keine Ahnung was das Mädchen so mitgenommen hatte, doch er konnte sie auch nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen, weshalb er zaghaft über ihren Kopf strich und beruhigend auf die junge Haruno einredete. “Hattest du einen bösen Traum?” Itachi hatte ihm hin und wieder davon berichtet, wie Sasuke sich in sein Zimmer schlich, wenn er schlecht geträumt hatte und es war die naheliegendste Erklärung für den Uchiha. “Nein,” ein Hicks war zu hören, “Ja… ich meine…” Vorsichtig zog Shisui Sakura an sich. “Schon gut, du brauchst es mir jetzt nicht erzählen.” Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen entspannte sich die Körperhaltung des jungen Mädchen, auch wenn sich eine ihrer Hände in den Stoff seines Oberteils gruben, als sei er ein Anker. “Möchtest du hier schlafen?” Er spürte das leichte Nicken auf seine Frage und seufzte innerlich, hatte sich Sakura kein Stück von ihm entfernt.

Für Sakura kamen Shisuis Worte genau zur richtigen Zeit. Er würde sie nicht alleine zurück schicken und erlaubte ihr sogar bei ihm zu schlafen. Ohne es selbst zu bemerkten entspannte sie sich mehr und mehr, die Anspannung und Angst verließen nach und nach ihren Körper, während sie immer länger in der Umarmung Shisuis verweilte. Sie war dankbar dafür, dass er nicht nachfragte, was der Grund für ihr Erscheinen war oder warum sie so aufgelöst war. Konnte sie es aktuell einfach nicht in Worte fassen. Vorsichtig wurde sie von dem Älteren hochgehoben und zum Bett getragen. “Ich pass auf dich auf, versprochen. Also versuch zu schlafen, ja?” Vernahm sie die Stimme Shisuis und sie gab abermals ein Nicken von sich, traute sie ihrer eigenen Stimme nicht. Loslassen tat sie Shisui allerdings nicht. Hin und wieder jagte ein Schauer durch ihren Körper und Shisuis griff festigte sich nach diesen Momenten immer einen Moment, als ob er ihr versichern wollte, dass er da war und sie nicht alleine war. Irgendwann konnte sie dem Schlaf aber nicht mehr widerstand leisten und driftete erneut ins Reich der Träume. Dieses Mal jedoch ohne ein unangenehmes Erwachen. 

Der nächste Morgen war für Sakura ein bisschen akward, als sie sich im Bett von Shisui wiederfand. Wie in der Nacht lag sie immer noch dich an ihn gepresst und ihre Hand hatte sich nur wenig von seinem Oberteil gelöst. Shisui selbst hatte sie beschützend in seine Arme genommen, was ein entkommen aus seinem Griff unmöglich machte. Zumindest nicht ohne das sie den jungen Teenager weckte. Ohne es zu bemerken vergrub Sakura ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust. Die Ereignisse der Nacht kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn, doch statt der Angst, die sie zuvor gespürt hatte, ergriff sie nun die Peinlichkeit. Aus Angst vor einem Traum, vor Erinnerungen vergangener Zeiten, die ihr nichts mehr anhaben konnten, hatte sie sich zu Shisui geschlichen und sich geweigert ihn loszulassen, nachdem er sie bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte sich wie ein verängstigtes Kleinkind aufgeführt, das Traum nicht von Realität unterscheiden konnte. Ihre Eltern durften von diesem Vorfall nichts erfahren, hatte sie sich alles andere als wie die gut erzogene Harunoerbin gegeben. 

Das Aufwachen von Shisui ließ Sakura ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihren Gedanken, auf die Gegenwart lenken und mit großen Augen sah sie in das grinsende, aber noch verschlafende Gesicht Shisuis, als sie sich etwas von ihm löste. “Guten Morgen, Cherry~ Besser?” Kurz blinzelte die Harunoerbin und schluckte. Er wirkte nicht verärgert über seinen gestörten Schlaf oder die Tatsache, dass sie doch eigentlich groß genug war, um sich nicht von solchen Träumen verängstigen zu lassen. “H- Hai. Arigatou und gomen ne Shisui-san, dass ich dich beim Schlafen gestört habe.” Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihren Kopf und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf den Uchiha, den sie zuvor gesenkt hatte. “Dafür brauchst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Meine Tür steht immer offen, wenn was sein sollte, auch nachts. Na komm lass uns aufstehen und gucken, was mein Dad zum Frühstück gemacht hat.” Noch nie hatte Shisui jemanden so schnell das Bett verlassen sehen, als er das Frühstück angesprochen hatte und starrte der rosahaarigen nur nach, nachdem sie verkündet hatte, dass sie sich zuerst anziehen würde. Fragend kratzte Shisui sich am Kopf. War es wirklich so unnormal mit Schlafkleidung zu Frühstücken? Die Kleine tat beinahe so, als sei es ein Verbrechen. Seufzend richtete auch er sich auf und trottete zu seinem Schrank. Wenn er schon auf Sakura wartete, dann konnte er sich genauso gut anziehen und fertig machen, ehe er in die Küche ging.

Das Frühstück verlief in einer ruhigen, wenn auch recht merkwürdigen Atmosphäre, die Kagami nicht entging. Seinem Sohn schenkte er einen fragenden Blick, bekam von diesem jedoch nur ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. Sakura versuchte die Nacht zu verdrängen, mit ihrem Verhalten sorgte sie jedoch dafür, dass sich die beiden Uchihas ihre Gedanken machten. Shisui fragte sich, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich gehen musste, kam jedoch zu keiner zufriedenstellenden Antwort. Wie am Vortag kamen Sakuras Senseis pünktlich auf die Minute und alle fanden nach und nach in ihren alltäglichen Rhythmus zurück, sodass mögliche Fragen bezüglich Sakuras Verhalten vergessen wurden. 

So vergingen die nächsten Tage ohne weitere besondere Vorkommnisse bis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das wars bis jetzt. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Lasst mir gerne ein Kommentar, Subscribtions oder Kudos da. Ich bin immer neugierig wie es euch gefallen hat und was ihr denkt. Zeitgleich hoffe ich, dass ich den nächsten Teil schneller fertig bekomme, als den Ersten. Kann euch dennoch leider nichts versprechen. Mein Kopf tut was er will -.-   
Bis zum nächsten Mal :D

**Author's Note:**

> *Naruto und alle dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Kishimoto Masashi.


End file.
